Hiiragi in love
by Serleena
Summary: Une vision, une rencontre un beau jour de printemps et soudain tout bascule et tout change. Même celui que l'on pensait irrécupérable. POV Kureto, genderbending Guren.
1. Vision

**Bonjour à tous, bienvenue pour cette nouvelle histoire. Avant tout, quelques points de détail :**

 **\- cette histoire suit la trame des romans sur Guren, prequel au manga durant quelques chapitres. Si cela vous intéresse et que vous comprenez suffisamment l'anglais, je vous passerais un lien où les découvrir. Donc, je suis la trame et cela inclut des spoilers. Je tâche de varier mais il y en a malgré tout.**

 **-** **L'histoire se passe principalement du point de vue de Kureto. Par conséquent, il juge avec ce qu'il sait d'une situation.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Aéroport de Nagoya.

Devant un camion de l'armée, une jeune femme blonde hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Elle venait tout juste de sortir d'une mission de sauvetage assez risquée, et avait écopé de quelques blessures. Néanmoins, c'était la personne qui l'avait aidée dans cette mission qui la faisait hésiter de la sorte. C'était tellement inattendu … tellement bizarre. Et tellement fou aussi. Risquer sa vie quand on avait sa position pouvait même être perçu comme carrément débile par certains. Alors quand Aoi Sanguu en avait donné la raison … la blonde avait cru prendre un coup de massue. On lui aurait annoncé la venue de Dieu sur terre qu'elle en aurait été moins surprise.

Finalement, elle prit une inspiration puis marcha vers le véhicule. Elle se présenta ensuite à l'arrière. Dedans, un homme aux cheveux bruns courts était assis, tête baissée et torse nu. Quelques pansements et bandages avaient été apposés. En tout cas il était seul. L'homme remarqua sa présence, et releva la tête. Son regard était aussi froid que d'habitude.

« Un problème Saya ?» dit-il.

« Non non … juste …»

Elle regarda sur le côté, cherchant ses mots.

« Dis Kureto, c'est vrai tout ce que nous a dit Aoi ?» dit-elle enfin.

Saya regretta aussitôt d'avoir été aussi directe. Mais elle avait tellement de questions à lui poser, sans parler du choc de la nouvelle que la jeune femme ne put ordonner ses pensées. Kureto darda un regard aiguisé mais froid sur elle.

« À quel sujet ?» demanda-t-il lentement.

« De … tes … sentiments. Pour euh … »

Kureto se redressa complètement, ignorant la douleur de ses blessures.

« Elle vous en a parlé ?» reprit-il d'une voix où sourdait la colère.

Saya acquiesça.

« Je vais la tuer.»

« Allons ! Elle ne pensait pas te faire du tort. Elle était simplement énervée qu'on ne comprenne pas pourquoi tu as soudainement décidé d'aller au front. Pour une mission suicide quasiment. Et puis elle t'a rendu service en t'évitant de le faire. Enfin, je crois que c'est devenu évident pour tout le monde.» tempéra Saya en croisant les bras.

Kureto Hiiragi soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Peut-être que oui au fond, Aoi Sanguu lui avait-elle rendu service.

« Et … comment a-t-elle réagi ?» questionna-t-il.

« Comme moi, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de prendre un coup sur le casque. » répondit Saya en croisant les mains derrière la nuque.

« Et c'est tout ?»

« Ben mets-toi à sa place ! Déjà qu'elle s'est fait pilonner la tête par les vampires, voilà qu'en plus on lui apprends que toi, le grrraaand Kureto Hiiragi héritier d'une puissante famille, pas en bons termes avec la sienne au passage, a risqué sa peau pour la sauver … parce qu'il l'aime.» résuma Saya.

Les joues de Kureto se colorèrent. Saya ne put retenir un sourire ironique. Elle monta ensuite dans le véhicule et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Alors dis-moi : d'après ton assistante ça ne date pas d'hier cet amour. Tu veux bien me raconter comment pareil prodige a pu se produire ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Kureto lui jeta un regard en coin.

« La veille de la rentrée à l'école Shibuya. C'est ce jour-là que je l'ai vue pour la première fois. Je n'oublierais jamais ce moment. Je … je n'avais rien vu d'aussi beau de toute ma vie.» avoua-t-il, le teint prenant une couleur plus soutenue.

* * *

C'était un jour de printemps. Les cerisiers étaient en fleur, et par moments certains dispersaient leurs pétales, donnant lieu à une pluie de fleurs. L'air était doux et le temps ensoleillé. Kureto avait décidé de profiter de ce dernier jour de paix, se promenant dans les rues alentour. Il connaissait notamment un endroit en hauteur offrant un beau panorama sur la cité. Peu gens le connaissaient, aussi pouvait-il espérer une certaine tranquillité. Il avait laissé son escorte pour marcher. De toute manière, il savait parfaitement bien se défendre et avait confiance en sa force.

Le lendemain, il devrait reprendre sa place de président du conseil des étudiants, poursuivre son apprentissage de sortilèges et autre à l'école de sorcellerie de Shibuya.

Ce fameux institut formait des élèves issus des meilleures familles, et ce durant trois ans à partir de quinze ans. L'enseignement était strict et l'apprentissage difficile. Les moins doués se voyaient renvoyés de l'école. Seuls les meilleurs des meilleurs restaient. En ce qui le concernait, Kureto était déjà en troisième année. De plus, l'école était administrée par la secte Mikado No Oni fondée par sa famille. Les enfants Hiiragi étaient vus comme des dieux dans cette école. Pour lui, une bonne manière de s'entourer de gens talentueux. Kureto grimpa un escalier, quand soudain il lui sembla entendre une voix. Il leva la tête, cherchant à déterminer la provenance de ce son, voire à identifier son propriétaire.

C'était une voix féminine, qui s'élevait en un chant ma foi plutôt plaisant. Une brise se leva, soulevant ses mèches noires. Kureto continua à gravir les escaliers. Une fois en haut, il finit par découvrir une silhouette féminine. À première vue elle ne lui était pas familière. Lui tournant le dos, elle chantait tout en valsant doucement. Vêtue d'un jean et un t-shirt blanc, une casquette rouge plantée sur la tête, elle opéra un tour sur elle-même tête vers le ciel. Des cheveux noirs longs jusqu'aux épaules volèrent, des pétales de cerisiers suivant son mouvement. Le vent souffla un peu plus fort. Kureto suivit le spectacle du regard juché sur l'avant-dernière marche de l'escalier. La voix était claire, emplissant l'espace. Elle paraissait danser avec le vent.

Ce dernier souffla soudain avec force, arrachant sa casquette. Kureto tendit la main et la rattrapa au vol. Il découvrit alors le visage de la jeune fille. Des traits fins, digne des grands maîtres sculpteurs, une bouche rose, et des yeux à l'étonnante mais captivante couleur violette. Des mèches noires retombaient devant ce regard qui déjà l'emprisonnait. Elle était plus jeune que lui. Kureto acheva de monter l'escalier puis avança vers la jeune fille. Il lui tendit sa casquette. Les yeux améthystes parurent le sonder. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter l'éclat particulier de ces prunelles. Un regard froid, méfiant. Le regard de quelqu'un qui en a déjà vu beaucoup. Et pourtant … il se sentait comme plongé dans ces iris.

Elle tendit la main sans le quitter des yeux et reprit son bien. Quelques pétales vinrent orner sa chevelure ébène.

« Merci.»

Sa voix le libéra de l'emprisonnement de ses yeux, le ramenant soudain sur terre. L'inconnue se coiffa de sa casquette, passa à côté de lui puis descendit l'escalier en glissant sur la rampe. Kureto se retourna et tendit une main.

« Ah … »

Trop tard, elle avait déjà disparu. Kureto resta un moment à fixer l'escalier. Se sentant encore pris au piège des prunelles violettes, il gagna un banc. Là, il tendit les jambes et bascula la tête en arrière. Qui pouvait bien être cette fille ? En tout cas, il n'avait jamais croisé pareil regard. Ni un visage aussi ravissant. Kureto resta perdu dans ses pensées durant un moment, jusqu'à ce que la voix d'un serviteur de sa maison ne parvienne à ses oreilles. Il grogna, ayant l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée.

« Kureto-sama, enfin vous voilà ! Nous étions inquiets, il ne faut pas disparaître ainsi.»

Le serviteur récolta d'un regard mortuaire qui le fit se raidir aussi sec. Il fut même à la limite de se souiller. Kureto poussa néanmoins un soupir, puis se leva.

Le jour suivant fut le jour de la rentrée. Un jour d'ennui pour lui. Notamment le discours d'accueil devant l'ensemble des élèves fait par le représentant des nouveaux venus, à l'auditorium. Cette année, c'était le jeune frère de Kureto qui avait été choisi : Kohaku Hiiragi. Il était ressorti avec les meilleurs résultats aux examens d'entrée, et était pressenti pour prendre la tête de la famille. Pour le moment, ça Kureto s'en fichait un peu. Il n'écoutait même pas son discours de bienvenue. En fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la rencontre d'hier. Tout le reste de la journée de la veille, et encore aujourd'hui.

Il sourit. Quelle drôle d'idée. Il ne la reverrait sans doute jamais, et il avait bien mieux et plus important à penser. Il chassa donc l'image de cette mystérieuse fille et tâcha de se concentrer sur le discours de Kohaku. Mais l'ayant entendu déjà depuis deux ans, il décrocha bien vite et retint un bâillement. Enfin, le discours s'acheva avec un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Kureto se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, les autres étudiants s'écartant sur son passage. Il gagna son bureau. Aujourd'hui il devait rencontrer sa nouvelle assistante engagée pour lui : Sanguu Aoi. Il trouva la jeune fille âgée d'une quinzaine d'années devant son bureau. Elle s'inclina devant lui.

« Aoi Sanguu à votre service, Kureto-sama.» dit-elle.

« Bien. Entre.»

Il la fit passer en premier, puis alla s'asseoir. Là, il expliqua en quoi consisterait son travail : convoquer les étudiants devant s'entretenir avec lui, se charger des compte-rendus du conseil, rassembler diverses informations sur la vie de l'école. Ce n'était pas là une liste exhaustive, ainsi qu'elle le découvrirait plus tard. Aoi écouta le tout avec attention.

« Aurais-tu déjà des remarques à me faire ? » demanda enfin Kureto.

« Non, simplement qu'aujourd'hui est aussi le jour où un membre de la famille Ichinose est arrivé dans notre école.»

« Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais peu importe, les autres se chargeront fort bien de lui apprendre sa place.» fit Kureto.

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'apprendre le nom de cette personne. Les Ichinose ne méritaient pas qu'il s'intéresse à eux pour le moment.

* * *

De son côté, le fameux membre de la famille Ichinose endurait sa première journée de cours. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, la fameuse. Car il s'agissait d'une fille, prénommée Nekomi. La journée n'avait pas démarré sous les meilleurs auspices. Tout le monde dans cette école méprisait sa famille. En arrivant ce matin, elle avait été accueillie par une cannette de cola qui l'avait inondée. Ensuite, une fille l'avait attaquée avec un sortilège qui l'avait flanquée à terre. Peu de temps après, Nekomi l'avait retrouvée dans sa propre classe, et avait appris son identité : Saya Hiiragi, une fille adoptive choisie pour être la fiancée de Kohaku.

Malgré cela, elle avait souhaité s'asseoir à côté de Nekomi, et lui avait même demandé d'être amie avec elle.

« _Je vais la sentir passer cette année._ » se dit Nekomi, une fois chez elle.

Son père avait loué pour elle et ses deux gardes un vaste appartement, doté de cinq chambres dans un immeuble non loin de l'école. Elle était donc occupée à déballer quelques cartons avec Hanayori Saionji et Yukimi Yasushi, deux garçons du même âge qu'elle.

« Nekomi-sama ! Que voulez-vous manger ce soir ?» questionna Saionji.

Châtin clair avec une figure joviale et amicale, de grands yeux noisette, Saionji avait tendance à parler beaucoup notamment lorsqu'il était nerveux. Il était un peu plus grand que Nekomi.

« Aucune idée, ce que tu veux.» répondit-elle.

« Du curry ? »

« Va pour le curry. Par contre, vous serez gentils de ne pas vous incruster dans ma chambre.» fit Nekomi.

« Nous sommes chargés de votre protection, Nekomi-sama. Nous ne devons pas vous quitter un seul instant.» rappela Yukimi Yasuhi.

Si Saionji était le type même de la joie de vivre, Yasushi était tout le contraire. Visage hermétique, parlant d'un ton posé, rien ne transparaissait de ses émotions. Il chassa une mèche bleutée de son visage.

« Que dalle. Vous dormez dans vos propres chambres un point c'est tout. Un peu de respect pour mon intimité.» ordonna Nekomi.

Yasushi haussa les épaules et alla déballer un carton dans une chambre. Nekomi poussa un soupir. Vivre tous les trois ensemble n'allait pas être simple. Enfin, c'était mieux que ce qui l'attendait en classe. Là, elle devait endurer les humiliations, accepter d'être considérée comme le rat de sa classe, voire l'ordure. La raison : ne pas montrer sa véritable force à la famille Hiiragi. Si jamais ils s'apercevaient qu'elle était plus forte qu'elle était censée l'être, ils l'élimineraient aussitôt ainsi que ses gardes et sa famille. Donc, le programme était de courber la tête et de passer pour faible. En dehors de Saya, tout le monde semblait la prendre pour telle.

Nekomi leva les yeux de son carton en pensant à cette fille. Elle avait émis l'idée que la brune cachait sa force. Il faudrait alors lui démontrer le contraire.

Les dix jours suivants passèrent en un éclair. Tous semblables : être ridiculisée en permanence, durant les exercices, l'entraînement au combat. Dans toutes les matières Nekomi perdait face aux partisans des Hiiragi. Ainsi, elle se retrouva sur le sol durant un exercice impliquant toute l'école. Goshi Norito, celui qui venait de l'envoyer bouler la regarda avec étonnement.

« Déjà que ça m'ennuie de me battre contre une jolie fille, il faut en plus que celle-ci soit aussi faible d'un bébé. Franchement c'est pas comme ça que je vais m'améliorer.» dit-il.

« On devrait en parler au professeur. Lui dire qu'avec une minable comme ça le moral de la classe va baisser.» intervint un élève.

« Oui je crois aussi. Me demande comment elle fait pour intégrer une classe d'élite.» fit Goshi en se détournant.

Nekomi se relevait, quand une fille aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant lui demanda si elle n'en avait pas marre d'être ainsi rabaissée.

« Eh bien, il s'agit tout de même d'un membre de la maison Goshi, alors il est plus fort que moi de toute évidence.» répondit Nekomi en remettant de l'ordre dans son uniforme.

« Oui mais … attends une minute. Tu as dit lors de la rentrée que tu ne connaissais pas ma famille, mais la maison de seconde classe Goshi tu la connais ?» questionna Mito Jujo, presque vexée.

En s'entendant traiter de seconde zone, Goshi fit volte-face. Lui et Mito ne tardèrent pas à se disputer, pour finalement se battre. Ils étaient vraiment rapides, et leurs sortilèges puissants. Saya profita de la bagarre pour interpeller Nekomi.

« Saaaluuut ! »

Elle arriva vers la brune en gambadant comme à son habitude. Elle s'annonça impressionnée par la capacité de sa camarade à encaisser sans trop de dommages. Nekomi tenta de couper court à la conversation. Mais Saya était déterminée à connaître son véritable potentiel. En classe, elle lui avait fait part de son dégoût pour les Hiiragi, et qu'elle souhaitait avoir Nekomi Ichinose dans son camp. Aussi, la blondinette proposa-t-elle un match. Naturellement, une Hiiragi attirant l'attention comme le miel les abeilles, tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle.

« Je ne suis pas digne d'être ton adversaire.» tenta Nekomi.

« Tais-toi et bats-toi.» répondit la blonde.

Un sort s'enroula autour du poignet qu'elle leva. Nekomi plissa les yeux. Elle sentit que son adversaire avait l'intention de tuer. Si elle gérait mal la situation elle risquait d'y passer. Toutefois, elle reçut le poing de Saya en pleine poitrine. Un craquement se fit entendre. Saya la regarda chuter avec incrédulité.

« Mais c'est pas vrai d'être aussi têtue ! Ou alors t'es vraiment faible à ce point ?» s'écria-t-elle.

Mito se précipita et remarqua que du sang s'échappait de sa bouche. Mais l'enseignante ne bougea pas, se contentant de sourire avec mépris. Voyant que Nekomi ne bénéficierait d'aucune aide, Goshi la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Saya le regarda faire, les mains sur les hanches. On avait enseigné à Nekomi de ne jamais défier les Hiiragi, et visiblement elle s'y tenait. Cependant, elle aurait pu se contenter de simplement esquiver les attaques. Que ferait-elle alors lors de l'examen hebdomadaire ? Saya se demandait vraiment ce que Kohaku lui trouvait. Elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment amoureux pour lui, mais était très intriguée par celle qui avait conquis son cœur.

La blonde avait attendu avec impatience de pouvoir la rencontrer. Alors oui, Nekomi était vraiment mignonne, mais cela ne devait pas être suffisant pour un être aussi brillant que Kohaku-sama. Il y avait forcément autre chose. Saya pensait sincèrement que Nekomi cachait sa force. Connaissant les Hiiragi c'était compréhensible. Une chose était sûre, cette fille était incroyablement négative, et pas des plus sociables non plus.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Kureto était parvenu à ne plus penser à son étrange rencontre la veille de la rentrée. Aoi Sanguu s'était avérée efficace et consciencieuse, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Concernant le membre de la famille Ichinose, dont il ignorait toujours le prénom et l'apparence, son assistante lui avait rapporté les brimades quotidiennes qu'il subissait et à quel point il paraissait faible. Kureto hocha distraitement la tête. C'était dans l'ordre des choses depuis quelques siècles déjà. Rien d'anormal donc.

« Attends. Tu as bien dit elle ?» releva-t-il.

Aoi hocha la tête. C'était donc une fille. Bof, fille ou garçon le traitement serait le même. Il replongea donc dans le dossier qu'il lisait. Un rapport sur l'église Hyakuya. Le grand adversaire des Mikado no Oni, et donc des Hiiragi. Les deux organisations étaient très importantes, avec un nombre de partisans conséquent. Quoique la secte Hyakuya présenterait plus d'effectifs que celle des Hiiragi. En tout cas, ils possédaient un orphelinat pas très loin d'ici. Connaissant l'organisation, certainement un endroit capable de fournir des cobayes humains.

Cette secte travaillait sur l'élaboration d'armes contenant des démons, mais aussi sur un projet impliquant des sorts interdits. Des armes puissantes, qui leur fourniraient sans doute la possibilité d'éradiquer une fois pour toute leurs rivaux. Les Hiiragi menaient exactement le même genre de recherches, et avait aussi conduit des expériences sur un être humain. Le jour où l'une des deux parviendrait à créer ces armes, ce sera la guerre. Une guerre qui affecterait le pays tout entier, vu leur importance. Et Kureto entendait bien que sa famille soit celle en possession de ces armes. Des espions avaient été dispatchés au sein de l'église Hyakuya. Pour l'heure, il fallait rester vigilant. Le jeune homme referma le rapport puis s'étira. Il devait rejoindre le gymnase pour une session d'entraînement. Sur son passage, quelques filles de son année gloussèrent.

Il les ignora totalement. Mais cela lui rappela une petite brune qu'il avait rencontré la veille de la rentrée. Il se souvint de ce regard captivant. Ses cheveux noirs, son visage fin … Kureto releva la tête. Et crut bien voir apercevoir sa silhouette passant au fond du couloir. Il marqua un arrêt, fronçant les sourcils. Non, ce devait être quelqu'un d'autre. Il reprit son chemin. Il arriva au gymnase en même temps que les autres étudiants. L'un d'eux lui céda le passage. À l'intérieur, l'enseignant inclina sa tête devant lui. Les étudiants prirent place au centre, délimitant un espace de combat. Le professeur appela ensuite deux d'entre eux pour un premier match. Chacun se mit face à face, se jaugeant.

Puis un premier sort fusa. Essentiellement, la magie utilisée ici était celle des Hiiragi. Venait parfois s'ajouter des sorts venus d'Europe ou encore d'Inde. Certains sorts permettaient d'augmenter la vitesse, d'autres la capacité au combat. Kureto observa les combats comme s'il regardait une émission de télé-achats. Basiquement, il était le plus fort de son année et donc n'avait rien à apprendre des autres. Tandis que ses camarades observaient avec attention. Lorsque vint son tour néanmoins, il ne retint pas ses coups. Il avait une réputation à maintenir après tout. Toujours est-il qu'il ne lui fallut qu'un seul coup pour envoyer son adversaire à terre. Kureto retourna à sa place sans même attendre le verdict du professeur.

« Comme attendu de la part de Kureto-sama. Voyez avec quelle rapidité il a su cerner son adversaire et anticiper son attaque. C'est vers ce résultat que vous devez tendre, tous.»

Kureto reçut félicitations et flatteries de la part des étudiants à côté de lui. La routine, quoi. Un à uns, les étudiants s'affrontèrent. Certains sortilèges pouvaient être mortels si mal dosés. Mais même avec ce risque, personne ne renoncerait. Cela entraînerait simplement une baisse du score. La police ne serait pas contactée en cas de décès d'un élève. Ainsi fonctionnait l'école Shibuya. L'entraînement suivant fut consacré au maniement des armes blanches : sabres, kunaïs, poignards, épées courtes bref toute une panoplie. L'exercice serait plus physique.

Durant cinq minutes, les élèves dotés d'un sabre non aiguisés répétèrent une série de mouvements. Vint ensuite un exercice deux par deux, et enfin un affrontement pur et simple.

Après quoi, il leur fallut passer au lancer de couteaux et étoiles. La sueur commença à perler au front de chacun. Une heure plus tard, les élèves furent libérés. Ils se rendirent aux douches avant de retourner en classe, après une pause de dix minutes. Sur le chemin, Kureto crut encore apercevoir la brunette.

« _Je rêve ou quoi ?_ » se demanda-t-il.

Cette fois, il alla dans la direction qu'elle venait de prendre. Il aperçut la même chevelure qu'il y a presque un mois. Serait-elle donc dans cette école ? Une petite et brève joie traversa son cœur. Peut-être saurait-il enfin qui elle était. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se pencher sur la question. Et puis s'il s'agissait vraiment de la même fille, dans ce cas il n'y avait pas lieu de se presser. De plus, Kureto ne s'interrogea même pas sur son envie de la connaître. Il était curieux voilà tout. Rien de plus. Si elle avait du talent, elle pourrait devenir sa subordonnée. Ce serait donc tout bénéfice.

Durant les jours suivants, Kureto observa avec un peu plus d'attention les jeunes filles autour de lui, cherchant à reconnaître celle qui l'avait tant intrigué. Il savait qu'elle était plus jeune, et donc celles de son année ne l'intéressaient pas. Par contre, il fit attention à rester discret. Une rumeur était si vite lancée, il ne voulait pas que les filles du cru le croient en quête d'une compagne. Autrement il n'aurait pas le cul sorti des ronces. Il fit le tour de celles en seconde année, pour constater qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Restait à analyser celles de première.

« _Mais où est-elle ? Je me serais donc trompé ?_ » se dit-il.

Il repéra celle appartenant aux Jujo, facile avec ses cheveux roux, Aoi aussi, puis Saya … son regard s'arrêta sur elle. Elle était en compagnie d'une autre fille qui paraissait ennuyée. Kureto s'arrêta. Un visage d'ange, une bouche en bonbon et des yeux violets. Pas de doute c'était bien elle. Ses yeux noisettes détaillèrent la jeune fille. Son uniforme soulignait ses formes et dévoilaient ses jambes entourées de collants. Ses cheveux étaient noués en partie en deux couettes qui lui donnaient un air adorable. Saya babillait gaiement comme à son habitude.

« Aoi.» appela Kureto lorsqu'elle passa près de lui.

« Monsieur ?»

« Tu vois la fille à côté de Saya là-bas ?» demanda-t-il.

La petite blonde hocha la tête.

« Elle a ton âge, sais-tu qui elle est ? »

« Oui elle est dans ma classe. Elle s'appelle Ichinose Nekomi. Future tête de la même famille.»

Kureto arrondit alors les yeux, non sans pousser intérieurement un cri d'exclamation. Ichinose ? Elle ?

« Tu es sûre ?» demanda-t-il.

« Certaine. Souhaitez-vous vous entretenir avec elle ?» questionna Aoi.

« Non.»

Il la regarda passer du coin de l'œil. Ainsi donc, voilà donc la représentante de cette famille hautement méprisée. Quelle ironie. Il avait fallu que ce soit précisément cette fille qui pique son intérêt. Le réflexe traditionnel du Hiiragi de la mépriser émergea un instant, avant d'être refoulé presque aussitôt. À la place, il sentit naître un conflit interne. Il ne devait plus s'intéresser à elle sauf cas exceptionnel. Les Hiiragi ne sauraient se mélanger aux Ichinose, ces traîtres. Mais elle l'intriguait encore plus maintenant. Que faire ? Autour, les étudiants se dispersèrent, chacun rentrant chez eux. Kureto prit machinalement le chemin de son propre appartement, incertain de la conduite à tenir.

* * *

Temps présent, Nagoya.

« Donc si je comprends bien, tu as eu le coup de foudre pour Nekomi.» résuma Saya, après avoir entendu cette première partie de l'histoire.

« Oui. Je l'ignorais simplement à ce moment-là.» dit Kureto en se levant.

Il trouva une veste et une chemise neuves que lui avait déposée son assistance.

« Et j'imagine que ça t'as fait un choc quand tu as appris son identité.» continua la blonde.

Elle dénicha une lingette antiseptique qu'elle passa sur son visage un peu meurtri, et quelques pansements ailleurs.

« En effet. Je me suis même demandé si les Ichinose n'avaient pas fait exprès d'engendrer pareille beauté.»

Saya le regarda les yeux en bille.

« T'es sérieux là ? Si c'était possible les autres familles l'auraient tenté bien avant eux.»

« Je sais je sais. Au fait, où est-elle ?» reprit Kureto une fois vêtu.

« En train de se faire soigner ailleurs. Et pas si vite, j'aimerais entendre la suite de l'histoire.» lança Saya en le rejoignant.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on a le temps pour ça ? Nous sommes en pleine bataille je te rappelle, les vampires ne vont pas tarder.» rappela Kureto.

« Eh bien abrège dans ce cas.»

Ils sortirent du camion. Dehors, les soldats s'apprêtaient à accueillir les vampires, tandis que ceux envoyés tuer les nobles se faisaient soigner. Saya remarqua un camion encore fermé, et se demanda ce qu'il contenait.

« Alors, tu as fait quoi quand tu as appris que Nekomi était une Ichinose ? » lança Saya.

« À mon tour de te poser la question : t'es sérieuse là ? Je t'ai dit que nous n'avions pas le temps.» répondit Kureto.

« Oooh allez ! Tu peux bien te confier à ta sœur préférée non ?» minauda Saya.

« Quand ai-je prétendu que tu étais ma sœur préférée ?» rétorqua Kureto en se tournant vers elle.

« M'étonnerais que ce soit Shinoa, après le coup qu'elle t'a fait quand elle avait huit ans.» répliqua Saya sans se démonter.

« Donc tu t'en souviens. » dit-il d'une voix posée.

« Tu plaisantes ? Mon meilleur fou rire, évidemment que je m'en souviens. Et tu sais, c'est une anecdote que personne d'autre que les trois personnes présentes ce jour-là connaissent. Détail qui encore changer.» lança la blonde.

« Tu oses me faire du chantage ? » gronda Kureto.

« Et comment ! L'histoire est trop intéressante pour que je laisse tomber. Alooooors ? » sourit la blonde avec ironie.

Kureto la dévisagea, elle et son expression d'innocence incarnée. Si jamais elle ouvrait son clapet à propos de cette anecdote … que Nekomi pouvait attester, il était fichu. Il finit par soupirer en fermant les yeux.

« Très bien. Mais ne m'interromps pas.»

« Yay ! Promis ! » exulta Saya.

* * *

 **Les persos connus qui ont changé de sexe :**

 **Shinya = Saya**

 **Nekomi = Guren**

 **Sayuri = Saionji**

 **Shigure = Yasuhi**

 **Mahiru = Kohaku**

 **Voilà, je crois que je n'ai oublié personne.**


	2. Surveillance et protection

**Maintenant qu'il sait, notre brave Kureto se demande comment réagir. Pour cela, rien de tel qu'un peu d'analyse.**

 **Merci à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Seul dans son bureau le soir suivant, Kureto appuya son front contre une vitre. Une Ichinose. Il avait fallu que cette nymphe soit une Ichinose. Elle ne pouvait pas appartenir à une autre maison, même mineure. Non. Tout simplement pas. Que le karma ne montre jamais le bout de son nez devant lui, sinon il le perdrait définitivement.

« _Au fond, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Je n'ai pas d'intention précise à son égard. Je voulais savoir qui elle était, c'est chose faite alors passons à autre chose._ » se dit-il.

Sur cette bonne pensée, Kureto se décolla de sa vitre. Il ne penserait plus à elle et puis voilà. L'affaire se règlerait toute seule. Voilà voilà. Aoi frappa puis entra faire son rapport et apporter quelques dossiers. Kureto l'écouta un instant, pendant qu'une idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit.

« Aoi. »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai une mission à te confier.» annonça Kureto.

Elle attendit qu'il s'exprime.

« Cette Ichinose, j'aimerais que tu la surveilles pour moi. Tu me rapporteras tous les détails sur elle, même les plus insignifiants. Quelque chose me dit que je dois la tenir à l'œil. »

Aoi hocha la tête sans poser de questions. Une voix chez Kureto lui demanda ce qu'il trafiquait. Mais le jeune homme apaisa sa conscience et sa fierté d'Hiiragi en songeant qu'une fois qu'il aurait réalisé sa faiblesse, il perdrait réellement tout intérêt pour elle. Là. Fin de l'histoire ( _ndla : compte là-dessus._ ). L'étudiante quitta le bureau de son aîné, après avoir annoncé qu'elle s'y mettait dès le lendemain.

De retour en classe, la blonde commença donc à s'intéresser discrètement à la brune. Pour ce qu'elle savait, Saya-sama était la seule à lui adresser la parole de manière amicale. Toutefois, ce matin-là elle remarqua tout de suite l'atmosphère froide qui régnait entre elles. Un fossé semblait s'être creusé. Aoi tâcha de se rappeler quel évènement avait pu provoquer ce changement. Mais en général, elle gagnait immédiatement le bureau de Kureto après chaque fin de cours. Elle avait donc forcément manqué ce détail. Toutefois, les étudiants en parlaient encore, surtout qu'ils remarquaient eux aussi le changement survenu. Ainsi, Aoi apprit que Seishirou avait provoqué la jeune fille. Dans peu de temps aurait lieu une session d'examen où les élèves de Shibuya affronteraient leurs pairs d'autres classes.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Nekomi s'était laissée faire. Saya était intervenue. Elle ne faisait pas le poids contre Seishirou, Hiiragi pure souche ainsi que ce dernier lui avait rappelé avec arrogance et une gifle. Lassée de l'attitude défaitiste de la brune, Saya avait fini par laisser tomber. Aoi lui jeta un regard. Elle se demanda un instant pour quelle raison Kureto s'intéressait à elle. C'était un membre de la famille basse, donc sans aucun pouvoir véritable. En revanche son physique …

« _Naaah, Kureto-sama ne s'arrêterait pas à un détail aussi frivole. Sans doute a-t-il décelé une possible menace de sa part._ » songea Aoi en se retournant.

Le cours commença, la sortant de sa réflexion.

Durant des jours, Aoi suivit donc Nekomi et ses gardes à distances. Elle apprit rapidement leur nom, cerna leur personnalité. Mais leur maître était une autre paire de manches. Ses émotions étaient rarement visibles, et plus d'une fois elle faillit repérer Sanguu. Cela la confortait dans l'idée que Kureto avait bel et bien repéré quelque chose. À chaque fin de journée la jeune fille exposa le résultat de sa surveillance. Kureto l'écoutait avec attention. Ses goûts, ses centres d'intérêt filtraient de ses conversations avec ses deux gardes. Il apprenait ainsi à connaître la brunette à distance.

De temps à autre, il l'observait lui-même depuis une fenêtre aux intercours. Il vit les autres la pousser dans le dos dans l'espoir de la faire tomber, les cannettes de soda voler en sa direction, les bousculades, les moqueries. Et elle qui ne disait rien. Toujours avec la même expression résignée.

« … »

Aoi lui rapportait exactement la même chose, plus ce qu'il ne voyait pas. Rien de plus, rien d'anormal.

« … »

Ses gardes tentaient de la protéger, mais il semblerait qu'elle les en empêchait plus ou moins. Un regard bien souvent, suffisait à les freiner dans leur action.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, le jeune homme sortait d'un entraînement en solo. En passant par un côté de l'académie qu'il prenait de temps à autre, il perçut des ricanements. Jetant un œil depuis un angle de mur, il aperçut quatre garçons de seconde année entourant quelqu'un.

« Fais pas ta mijaurée et soit honorée qu'on s'intéresse à toi, sale rat d'Ichinose !»

Kureto arrondit les yeux.

« Ouais, parce qu'en plus on sera les seuls mecs que tu pourras avoir.» ajouta un deuxième.

« Laissez-moi partir.»

« Tenez la bien ! On va prendre un peu de bon temps. » reprit le premier à deux autres qui lui attrapèrent les bras.

Le regard violet de Nekomi vira à l'orage. Subir les moqueries de tout le monde, d'accord. Se faire ridiculiser à chaque cours, d'accord. Paraître faible, d'accord. Mais il était des choses qu'elle ne tolèrerait pas. Tant pis pour sa promesse. Une intense aura agressive se fit soudain sentir, qui figea les quatre types devant elle. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse déployer sa force, un autre garçon de haute taille envoya un coup de poing au visage de celui qui semblait être le chef. Kureto le souleva ensuite par le col, le décollant presque du sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire, pauvre abruti ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix glacée.

« Huh ? M-mais rien, on prenait juste un peu de bon temps avec l'ordure Ichinose ! » répondit l'étudiant.

Les trois autres l'avaient reconnu, et paraissaient effrayés.

« Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi, quand tu rencontres une poubelle tu t'y plonges pour te branler dans les déchets ? Il y a certaines pratiques que je ne tolère pas dans cette école. Ce que vous alliez faire est non seulement dégradant mais aussi répugnant. Tu crois sans doute que je vais te laisser souiller ainsi la réputation de l'école ? » reprit Kureto.

« Pa… pardon ! »

« Ne t'avises jamais de recommencer. Sinon je te castre compris ? »

Kureto le relâcha, il tomba sur les fesses. Mais il se retourna vite et partit à toute vitesse. Le jeune homme tourna un regard mortel aux trois autres qui se raidirent.

« Et ça vaut pour vous aussi. Maintenant déguerpissez ! »

Ils filèrent sans demander leur reste. Kureto secoua la tête, avant de se tourner vers leur victime. Mais Nekomi ne l'avait pas attendu et filait déjà.

« Oi ! La fille Ichinose tu pourrais au moins dire merci ! » lança Kureto.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna à demi. Kureto avança jusqu'à elle. Au regard qu'elle lui retourna, il comprit qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Il doutait qu'elle connaisse son nom, mais elle se rappelait l'avoir déjà vu.

« Merci. » dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'en alla rapidement. Kureto la regarda partir avec des sentiments partagés. Cette aura qu'il avait perçu avant d'intervenir … elle était forte. Pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait attendre de la part de quelqu'un qui se prétends faible. Elle cacherait donc sa force. Compte tenu de son ascendance, c'était compréhensible. Mince, lui qui pensait la faire surveiller simplement pour la connaître, il s'avérait qu'elle possédait sans doute plus de potentiel que prévu. Mais il doutait que cela soit une véritable menace pour les Hiiragi. En attendant, il reprit son chemin.

Il s'écoula une autre semaine. Kureto surveillait toujours Nekomi avec l'aide d'Aoi. Plus cela allait et moins il savait que penser d'elle. Et moins il perdait de son intérêt pour elle. Enfin. Pour une fois, le fait qu'un Hiiragi ait porté secours à un élève resta secret. Il faut dire que les quatre crétins impliqués semblaient avoir compris qu'il en allait de leur honneur. Cependant, les autres brimades continuaient toujours. Un élève ouvrit une cannette de soda. Il avisa Nekomi, puis arma son bras et lança. Mais au moment où la cannette se rapprocha, une silhouette passa dans la trajectoire et reçut l'objet qui répandit son liquide.

Un silence horrifié suivit. L'élève responsable blêmit. Kureto tourna la tête en direction du lanceur. Puis il marcha vers lui et le frappa. L'élève chuta.

« Alors ? Tu lances les cannettes pleines, tu crois qu'on a de l'argent à jeter par les fenêtres ici ?» dit-il en le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

« Je vous demande pardon Kureto-sama ! Ce n'est pas vous que je visais, je vous jure ! »

« Il n'empêche que c'est moi qui a pris. Si tu veux t'excuser, commence par aller me chercher une nouvelle veste. Dans mon bureau, mon assistante t'aidera. » ordonna Kureto.

« Tout de suite Kureto-sama ! »

Aoi qui se tenait un peu plus loin, sortit du groupe d'élèves qui s'était formé. Elle arriva au bureau où l'élève anxieux attendait. Elle ouvrit la porte, passa en premier puis tendit une veste au coursier qui repartit en vitesse. Il tendit la veste à son aîné tout en s'inclinant profondément.

« Ensuite, tu feras le ménage dans mon bureau pendant une semaine, ainsi que la salle du conseil des étudiants. Et je ne veux pas voir un grain de poussière, sans quoi je t'encastrerais la tête dans le mobilier. » continua Kureto.

« Oui Kureto-sama. »

« Bien. Tu commences ce soir. »

Il passa son chemin. Nekomi, qui se tenait trop loin pour entendre son nom, le regarda passer. Aoi plus loin, la regarda elle. Le brouhaha de la cour reprit, chacun commentant ce qui venait de se passer. L'élève responsable était déshonoré pour le restant de sa scolarité. Quelle malheureuse coïncidence tout de même.

* * *

« Kureto-sama, puis-je vous poser une question ? » demanda Aoi ce soir-là.

« Je t'écoute. » fit l'intéressé.

Debout derrière le fauteuil de son bureau, il ne leva pas le nez de son dossier.

« Concernant Ichinose Nekomi, auriez-vous prit le parti de la protéger ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as amené à cette conclusion ?» interrogea le jeune homme toujours sans la regarder.

« Je vous ai vu changer de direction pour marcher sciemment en direction de la cannette. Pour la plupart cela ressemble à une coïncidence, mais … »

Kureto sourit intérieurement. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était interposé. Son corps avait bougé avant même qu'il ne comprenne. Désirait-il la protéger ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne lui ferait sans doute jamais confiance. Pas plus qu'elle ne comprendrait. Que dire du reste de l'école en plus.

« Je n'en sais rien. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. » dit-il simplement.

« … »

Aoi ne posa pas davantage de questions. Lorsque chacun eut terminé son travail ici, l'étudiant nouvellement chargé du ménage se présenta. Il s'inclina profondément devant le maître des lieux, qui passa sans un regard. La question de son assistante tourna dans sa tête durant le trajet du retour. Il la protègerait donc ? Voilà qui était étrange. Un Hiiragi protégeant une Ichinose non vraiment c'était risible. Il leva la tête au ciel. Le temps était gris. La pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

Depuis la fenêtre de son salon, Nekomi observa la pluie ruisseler sur la vitre. Elle repensa à la grande scène de la journée. Constamment sur ses gardes, elle avait bien remarqué l'élève s'apprêtant à lui lancer une énième cannette. En revanche, jamais elle n'aurait pu prévoir le reste. Ce type qui s'était interposé … il portait l'emblème des Hiiragi. C'était le même qui avait empêché que des petits c**s n'abusent d'elle. Le même qu'elle avait vu pour la première fois la veille de la rentrée. Vu la réaction des types, il devait occuper une position importante. Il était plus vieux qu'elle également.

« _Il n'a quand même pas fait exprès de se trouver sur la trajectoire du soda ?_ »

Elle secoua la tête. Quelle idée stupide. Comme si l'un des leurs allait s'intéresser à son sort. La brune ferait mieux de se concentrer. Demain avait lieu un examen, où elle affronterait probablement Seishirou. Elle continua la révision de ses leçons, à partir de livres ramenés du domaine Ichinose.

« _Et cette église Hyakuya … voilà un moment que je n'en ai plus entendu parler. 10 jours avant la guerre qu'ils ont dit. Ce sera certainement là l'opportunité pour ma maison de tirer son épingle du jeu._ » pensa-t-elle.

Quant aux autres … ma foi ce n'était pas son problème. Depuis l'incident avec Seishirou, non seulement Saya mais aussi Goshi et Mito se tenaient à distance. De toute manière, elle ne leur avait jamais rien demandé. La voix de Saionji clamant que le dîner était prêt interrompit ses réflexions.

« Tout va bien Nekomi-sama ? Pas trop nerveuse pour demain ? » questionna l'adolescent.

« Non. » dit-elle en s'asseyant.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que notre maître soit nerveuse ? Si elle voulait elle gagnerait ses matchs haut la main. » rappela Yukimi.

« Je sais bien … je suis un peu inquiet perso, j'affronte tout de même Seishirou Hiiragi en premier demain. » reprit Saionji.

« Fais de ton mieux et souviens-toi : pas de sort relevant de la magie Ichinose. » dit Nekomi.

Saionji acquiesça, la mine sombre. Si seulement ils pouvaient rien qu'une fois … juste lui et Yasushi suffiraient à faire taire toutes les mauvaises langues. Là ils verraient, ils comprendraient leur douleur. Ils trembleraient de peur devant la puissance de leur maison. Mais ils étaient plus nombreux, bien plus nombreux et aussi forts que leur maître. Certains l'étaient même davantage. Ils se feraient écraser, et c'est tout. Voilà pourquoi leur maître devait passer par tant de mauvais moments.

Le jour suivant vit le rassemblement des élèves dans la cour. Tous combattraient un élève de leur année. Pour les étudiants, c'était l'occasion de déterminer qui était fort, pour les professeurs, d'obtenir une bonne notation. Autant dire que la pression était au rendez-vous. Les duels étaient arbitrés par un enseignant, qui seul déclarait les victoires, et qui avait la meilleure capacité. En cas de décès d'un des duellistes, pas de bol évidemment, mais cela n'avait pour impact que la baisse du score. Toutes les armes et tous les sorts étaient autorisés.

Kureto se demandait présentement s'il n'allait pas s'octroyer une dispense. L'Examen Académique Accéléré était peut-être obligatoire, mais il sentait qu'il allait s'ennuyer ferme. Peut-être devrait-il en profiter pour aller observer les duels des autres années. Tiens par exemple, comment s'en sortait Nekomi. Il songea à ce que son assistante lui avait dit. Il souhaiterait la protéger. Il était vrai que depuis la scène de la veille, plus personne n'avait osé jeté de cannette sur elle aux intercours en sa présence. Et il s'arrangeait pour être là.

« _Serait-ce donc vrai ? J'aurais envie de la protéger ?_ » se demanda-t-il.

Un premier duel eut lieu en face de lui, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Kureto tentait de démêler ses sentiments pour le moment. Pourquoi diable voulait-il la protéger ? Ce n'était qu'une étudiante parmi d'autres, une Ichinose en plus. Elle ne devrait être qu'une saleté sur ses chaussures. L'image de la jeune fille passa devant ses prunelles. Nekomi lui parut fragile à dire vrai. Toutes ces moqueries à son sujet, toute la sainte journée … en y repensant cela commençait à le répugner. Et tout ça à cause de quoi ? D'une stupidité de la part de leurs ancêtres. Comme tout le monde, il connaissait l'histoire de sa famille. Autrefois, parmi les familles soutenant la sienne, les Ichinose étaient en première place.

Mais cinq siècles plus tôt, deux frères Hiiragi, l'aîné et le second fils entrèrent en compétition pour l'amour d'une fille Ichinose. Après bien des efforts de l'un et de l'autre, ce fut finalement le cadet qui l'emporta. Mais l'aîné ne supporta pas d'être éconduit. Pour se venger, il viola la jeune femme et castra son frère. Il les accusa ensuite tous deux de l'avoir trahi ainsi que la famille Hiiragi. Et malgré que le couple eut révélé ses exactions, ils furent déconsidérés. Ensemble, ils se séparèrent de la famille principale et fondèrent la secte Mikado no Tsuki. Les Ichinose étaient tombés en disgrâce. Depuis deux cents ans au moins, ils étaient inscrits à l'école Shibuya où ils y étaient humiliés quotidiennement, étiquetés comme des traîtres.

D'aucuns diraient que c'était complètement con comme histoire. Un orgueil froissé et voilà des générations condamnées à être traînées dans la boue.

« _Et aujourd'hui, revoilà une belle Ichinose qui se présente. Me demande si l'histoire va se répéter. Pour autant que je sache, Seishirou ne lui porte que du mépris. Par contre Kohaku c'est différent._ » songea Kureto.

Il savait comment cela s'était passé entre eux. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans leur enfance à l'âge de cinq ans. Une fréquentation que les Hiiragi n'avaient pas du tout validé. La pauvre Nekomi s'était retrouvée battue par des adultes. Kohaku avait beau être fiancé à Saya, Kureto voyait bien qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas oublié la brunette. Or à présent, un autre pion venait s'ajouter sur cet étrange échiquier : lui. Nous avions donc une belle Ichinose, un aîné et un fils cadet. Etaient-ils repartis pour un tour ?

* * *

Les duels devant lui défilaient. Kureto fut invité à y prendre part comme tout un chacun. Les combats de troisième année étaient autrement plus spectaculaires que ceux de première, pour autant le jeune homme ne se sentait pas particulièrement motivé. Aussi expédia-t-il son duel en deux coups de cuillère à pot. Il revint ensuite parmi les étudiants, puis alla voir alentour. Les deuxième année venaient eux aussi de terminer un duel. Chez les plus jeunes, il repéra très vite la brunette. Tiens, Saya semblait lui adresser à nouveau la parole. Au centre, la demoiselle Jujo s'avança face à celui que Kureto reconnut comme étant un des serviteurs de Nekomi. Voilà qui serait intéressant. Il s'appuya contre un arbre.

Le match débuta. Mito Jujo avait déjà un triangle encore plus rouge que ses cheveux au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avança à une vitesse incroyable vers Yasushi Yukimi. Mais ce dernier répondait efficacement. Plus encore, il apparaissait être un spécialiste des armes cachées. Ainsi, plusieurs kunais reliés à des talismans jaillirent. Mito évita pourtant chacune des dagues ou les écarta de son chemin. Lorsque la rousse fut près de frapper son adversaire, celui-ci claqua des doigts. Un des kunai explosa et bondit dans les airs. Le fil qui le reliait à son propriétaire vint s'enrouler autour du poignet de Mito. Yasushi tira alors un autre kunai, visant cette fois directement le cou de sa captive. Nekomi s'apprêta à stopper son garde, en même temps que l'arbitre lui criait la même chose.

« Booouuuge ! » s'écria alors Mito.

Les flammes au-dessus de sa tête brillèrent encore, devenant un cercle. Elle se libéra de l'entrave de Yukimi, et son poing atteignit la joue du garçon. Le poignard qu'il tenait ne fit qu'égratigner la joue de la rousse. Ce faisant, elle obtint la victoire d'après l'arbitre.

« _Ils ont un certain talent dans cette maison, dirait-on._ » songea Kureto en regarda Yukimi à terre.

Si l'arme avait été enduite de poison, Mito serait morte. Il vit ensuite Nekomi rejoindre son garde. Ce dernier semblait fort mécontent de sa défaite. Mito s'approcha à son tour et échangea quelques mots avec lui. Nekomi se détourna de la conversation. Kureto reporta son attention sur le duel suivant. Le tour de Saya était venu. Son frère adoptif y porta peu d'attention. En revanche, il s'intéressa de nouveau à la scène lorsque ce fut au tour de Nekomi. Mais hélas, il n'y eut rien à dire. Elle remporta son duel avec un seul coup. En dépit de sa victoire, sa classe trouva matière à la critiquer.

« _Bande d'idiots. Elle aura donc beau faire ils ne seront jamais contents._ » pensa Kureto avec une moue de dégoût.

Il avait pourtant espéré qu'à cette occasion, elle montrerait quelque chose d'intéressant. Il se souvenait de cette aura lorsque les quatre débiles avaient voulu s'amuser avec elle. Kureto était depuis convaincu qu'elle cachait sa force. Tant pis. Il se détourna de la scène, pensant retourner vers l'endroit où se déroulait l'examen de son année. Au passage, il aperçut du coin de l'œil le duel de Kohaku. Il était plus rapide que Saya, et ses gestes étaient empreints de finesse. Plus loin cependant, un cri strident se fit entendre. Kureto reconnut son frère Seishirou, qui se battait contre l'autre gars de la maison Ichinose. Ou plutôt qui l'humiliait.

Les habits du jeune étaient en lambeaux, et la foule s'en délectait, réclamant sa mort. Seishirou lança une moquerie sur sa tenue. Les autres élèves demandèrent alors à ce qu'il soit débarrassé de ses vêtements. Il s'avança vers lui pour lui arracher son haut. Mais en voulant éviter, Saionji ne fit que se prendre un coup à la tête qui l'envoya bouler. Seishirou lui envoya un coup de pied au ventre. Bientôt, l'adolescent perdit conscience. Son adversaire continua pourtant à le frapper.

« _Mais quel con ! Il n'a décidément aucun honneur !_ » songea Kureto.

Son corps se tourna, prêt à intervenir. Nekomi choisit ce moment pour entrer en scène. Elle demanda à l'arbitre d'intervenir, mais ce dernier se contenta de sourire narquoisement. Kureto serra les dents.

« Tiens tu es là toi ? Tu viens sauver ton garde tant mieux. Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre jusqu'à demain pour notre match. » lança Seishirou en la voyant.

Kureto se figea. Quoi ? Elle allait se batte contre lui ? Mais … mais non ! Il sentit la peur le gagner. La différence entre eux était évidente, s'ils se battaient il la tuerait. Le jeune homme sut qu'il ne voulait pas que cela se produise. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Mais Nekomi semblait décidée à répondre à sa provocation. Kureto avança de quelques pas, dans l'intention de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Il fut cependant devancé. Quelqu'un avait déjà arrêté Nekomi.

« Arrête. Si tu y vas maintenant tu vas mourir.» dit Kohaku.

La brune le regarda dans les yeux, il eut un petit sourire. L'adolescent s'adressa ensuite à Seishirou, lui demandant s'il avait l'intention de tuer quelqu'un. Naturellement, l'autre lui répondit avec arrogance, avouant sans détour qu'il se moquait de la dignité des Hiiragi. Kureto se frappa mentalement le front. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter un idiot pareil ? En attendant, Kohaku leva la main, et attrapa Saoinji pour le mettre hors de portée de Seishirou. Son frère voulu en découdre avec lui, mais il lui rappela très clairement qu'il s'y casserait les dents.

« Tiens ton serviteur. » dit-il ensuite à Nekomi.

Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ceci fait, Kohaku échangea encore quelques mots avant de s'en aller. Saionji reprit connaissance. La brune commença à l'entraîner, quand Seishirou crut bon de leur lancer une dernière pique.

« Losers. »

Tout le monde autour hurla de rire. Kureto en revanche, se retint de leur hurler de se taire. Car il ne pouvait pas. Ce serait incompréhensible, et certainement préjudiciable y compris pour les Ichinose. Qui sait de quoi on accuserait ensuite la jeune fille. Quant à lui, il devrait sûrement s'expliquer avec son père et il n'y tenait pas.

« S'il vous plait, ne nous persécutez pas. » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Ce qui occasionna une autre vague de rire. Kureto soupira d'un air désolé. Trois ans. Encore trois ans à subir ce genre de scène pour eux. Ce n'était que maintenant que le jeune homme mesurait l'ampleur de leur galère. Tout ça à cause d'un orgueilleux ancêtre. Et demain … demain Nekomi risquait de perdre la vie. Il devait empêcher cela mais comment ? Les troisième année n'avaient qu'une seule journée de duels contrairement aux autres. Comment pouvait-il modifier les adversaires à la dernière minute sans avoir à se justifier ?

« _Réfléchis._ »

Peut-être pouvait-il exclure Seishirou des duels. Après tout, son comportement portait réellement atteinte à l'image de la famille. Oui, c'était une idée. Il ne pouvait choisir l'adversaire de Nekomi, et de toute manière si elle se laissait faire comme d'habitude elle prendrait quand même quelques gnons. Mais bon, au moins limiterait-il la casse. C'est ainsi qu'en fin de journée, Kureto convoqua les arbitres et son frère dans son bureau. Seishirou arriva les mains dans les poches, dans une attitude clairement je-m'en-foutiste. Voilà qui ne fut pas pour arranger son cas. Les enseignants firent au contraire preuve de respect.

« Seishirou. J'ai observé ton match aujourd'hui. » commença Kureto.

« Ah ouais ? Tu as donc vu comment j'ai rétamé ce rat de la maison Ichinose.» sourit Seishirou.

« J'ai surtout cru comprendre que tu te moquais de la dignité de la famille. Tu étais prêt à porter atteinte à notre honneur.» rétorqua Kureto.

Une forte aura de mécontentement jaillit dans la pièce, faisant se ratatiner tout le monde. Seishirou perdit de son assurance.

« Quoi ? » dit-il d'une voix plus aigüe.

« Frapper un adversaire déjà vaincu et à terre … tu n'as donc aucune honte ? Les Hiiragi ne s'abaissent pas à pareille extrémité. Kohaku a heureusement sauvé la situation en intervenant. Et vous ? Vous n'avez donc rien dans la tête non plus ? » lança Kureto.

Les professeurs baissèrent la tête.

« Attends un peu là ! T'es en train de me reprocher d'avoir écrasé un type de ces sales Ichinose ? » s'exclama Seishirou.

Kureto serra les mâchoires puis se leva. Il approcha de son frère, son aura devenant plus menaçante. Seishirou déglutit. La différence de niveau entre son aîné et lui était aussi vaste d'un terrain de football.

« Je te reproche tes manières qui portent atteinte à notre honneur, sale petit crétin. Par conséquent, tu es exclu des prochains duels.» répondit Kureto en plantant son regard froid dans celui de son frère.

Il le dominait de toute sa hauteur et de toute sa puissance.

« A-attends que j'en parle à père. »

« Oh mais je t'en prie fais. Je suis curieux de voir qui il écoutera, avec toi d'un côté et moi et Kohaku de l'autre. » sourit Kureto.

Seishirou serra les dents, mais n'osa pas répondre. Nul doute que s'il le défiait Kureto le mettrait en pièces. Il préféra donc baisser les yeux. Kureto prit acte de ce geste de soumission et s'éloigna. Il jeta un regard aux enseignants.

« J'ai été clair ? »

« Parfaitement, Kureto-sama.»

« Bien. Ce sera tout. »

Chacun prit la sortie sans un mot. Une fois la porte close, Kureto s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait réussi. Nekomi pouvait dormir tranquille, et lui aussi. Un rien après, Aoi sortit de la salle adjacente, où avaient lieu les conseils d'étudiant. Elle prit sa place sans un mot ni un regard, attendant les ordres.


	3. L'attaque

**Malheureusement les choses se gâtent, et de deux maux il faut savoir choisir le moindre.**

 **Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Kureto rêva de Nekomi. Il la revit à l'endroit de leur rencontre, dansant et chantant les pétales de cerisiers volant autour d'elle. Puis son frère arriva en compagnie des quatre types dont il l'avait sauvée. Ils s'en prirent à la jeune femme, et naturellement Kureto vola à son secours. Un joli rêve, bien agréable. Au moment crucial du remerciement par la demoiselle, sieur réveil décida de s'en mêler. Kureto sursauta, se demandant où était passé le décor dans lequel il se trouvait cinq minutes plus tôt. Lorsqu'il comprit que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve il éteignit son réveil, puis laissa retomber son bras avec un soupir. Voilà qu'il se mettait à rêver d'elle à présent.

« _Manquait plus que ça._ »

Maiiis euuuh ça ne voulait rien dire tout ça hein ? C'est juste que …hier il avait été préoccupé par le fait qu'elle affronte Seishirou et puis voilà. Oui oui, c'était juste ça. Il ne voulait juste pas qu'elle soit blessée, rien d'extraordinaire. Voici quelles étaient ses pensées sur la question, ses réponses et autres explications. Donc en fait en étant logique, du moins d'un point de vue extérieur il était tout simplement dans le déni. Kureto se prépara pour aller en cours, tâchant de reléguer son rêve et tout ce que cela sous-entendait dans un coin. Aujourd'hui se déroulait la suite des duels. Maintenant qu'il avait écarté le plus dangereux, cela devrait bien se passer.

Depuis sa place en classe, Kureto garda la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Pourvu qu'elle aille bien … oh allez, il n'allait pas commencer à se ronger les sangs. Les seuls qui pouvaient réellement lui nuire étaient dans sa classe. Aucun risque donc. Il soupira doucement puis se concentra sur la leçon en cours.

Dans la cour, les duels allaient bon train. Les liens entre élèves de même classe paraissaient s'être renforcés, excepté bien sûr pour Nekomi. Elle leva la tête au ciel. Il était d'un bleu pur. Un temps superbe qui voyait se dérouler des matchs à mort entre adolescents.

« Yo Nekomi. » entendit-elle.

« Saya. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler. » fit Nekomi en haussant un sourcil.

« J'ai dit ça ? Il est vrai que tu m'as bien déçue, mais malgré ça j'ai une nouvelle pour toi.» répondit la blonde.

« Oh ? »

« Oui. Figures-toi que Seishirou a été exclu des duels, rapport à son comportement d'hier. Parlant de ça, comment va ton serviteur ?» rapporta Saya.

De fait, le pauvre Saionji avait dû être hospitalisé. Nekomi avait demandé à Yukimi de veiller sur lui. Malgré cela, la brune répondit qu'en faudrait plus que ça pour en venir à bout.

« Hm hm. Pour être honnête, je trouve curieux ce genre de réaction de la part des Hiiragi. Exclure l'un des leurs, c'est pas leur genre. Me demande qui a pu interférer de la sorte. » reprit la blonde, les yeux sur le duel en face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est Kohaku qui l'a fait tout de même ? » devina Nekomi.

Elle aussi trouvait cela bizarre. Elle doutait tout comme Saya que le jeune homme soit allé jusque-là. Déduction qu'approuvait Saya. L'adolescent avait beau être pressenti comme le futur chef de la famille, il n'avait pas encore ce genre de prérogative. Cela devait donc venir d'un cran au-dessus. Mais qui ? Qui pouvait bien avoir intercédé pour une Ichinose dans les hautes sphères des Hiiragi ? Et pourquoi ? Juste parce que l'un d'eux avait fanfaronné après sa victoire, non ça faisait trop léger comme prétexte. Eh bien, en voilà une énigme. Mito Jujo s'approcha, désirant également avoir des nouvelles de Saionji.

« Bien. » fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

Nekomi repartit dans ses réflexions, ignorant les autres questions de Mito. D'un côté, elle aurait voulu faire mordre la poussière à Seishirou. Elle le savait fort, peut-être plus qu'elle cependant sa patience et son endurance avaient des limites. De l'autre cela l'arrangeait car la jeune fille pouvait continuer à prétendre d'être faible. Elle fit donc contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

« Que ! »

La brune venait de ressentir une forte sensation de mal-être. Son instinct lui commandait de réagir à cette sensation de menace imminente. Nekomi leva la tête au ciel d'où paraissait provenir la source de cette émotion. Rien. Puis soudain, un flash de lumière rouge. Une attaque ! Et en plein sur elle en plus. Nekomi se prépara à esquiver, quand elle remarqua une personne à côté d'elle. Mito Jujo, debout à côté de Goshi. Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit, mais une chose était sûre : ils en subiraient l'impact qu'elle pressentait mortel.

« Merde ! » souffla-t-elle.

Nekomi tendit alors la main et poussa vivement Mito, qui cogna Goshi avant de chuter avec lui.

« Hééé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » s'exclama Goshi en regardant la brune.

« Toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends … » s'exclama la rouquine.

La lumière rouge passa alors au-dessus d'elle, et engloutit les étudiants derrière elle dans les flammes. Ensuite, une explosion. Le souffle n'en était pas très fort, pourtant cela suffit à tuer plusieurs personnes. D'autres rayons de lumière rouge tombèrent sur les jeunes gens, causant une panique sans nom.

* * *

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'écria le professeur dans la salle de Kureto.

Les étudiants le regardèrent avec surprise, avant de se rendre compte que c'était vers la fenêtre que l'adulte avait la tête tournée. Chacun suivit son regard, pour découvrir une fumée épaisse dans la cour, mais aussi des lumières rouges tombant du ciel. Durant un instant, personne ne parut comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis ils réalisèrent. On attaquait l'école. Les jeunes gens se levèrent d'un bond.

« Mais on nous attaque ! » s'exclama quelqu'un.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? Qui serait assez fou pour s'en prendre à notre école ? » ajouta un autre.

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! » s'écria une fille.

Le regard vissé à la scène, Kureto parut incapable d'appréhender ce qui se déroulait. Il remarqua ensuite un détail qui lui glaça le sang : le lieu de l'attaque était précisément l'endroit où les duels de la classe de Nekomi se déroulaient. Dès lors que cette idée s'imposa, son corps décida à nouveau de lui-même, il sortit en coup de vent de la salle. Les autres le suivirent, clamant qu'ils devaient défendre leur école. Kureto manqua d'arracher la porte de son casier. Il saisit son sabre et se rua dehors. Il aperçut bientôt plusieurs hommes en costume noir, dont certains entreprirent de l'attaquer. Le jeune homme répondit par une puissante attaque. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce menu fretin. Nekomi, où était-elle ? Était-elle blessée ?

Partout résonnaient des cris de terreur. Certains élèves imploraient qu'on ne les tue pas, d'autres appelaient à l'aide. C'était un véritable chaos. Kureto tâchait de se frayer un passage, ses yeux balayant frénétiquement le paysage à la recherche d'une chevelure brune. Pendant ce temps-là, la jeune fille faisait face à un homme qu'elle avait rencontré deux jours plus tôt. Un certain Saitou, membre de la secte des Hyakuya. Il était venu la solliciter dans la guerre qui venait de débuter. Actuellement, il venait de disperser huit chaînes devant lui. Nekomi dégaina son épée, lança une série de sorts normalement impossible et coupa les chaînes toutes en même temps.

« Toi … ta force … » fit Saya.

« Évidemment. Pile celle dont je ne voulais pas qu'elle voie ça. » sourit Nekomi.

« Mais mais … mais pourquoi t'as prétendue être faible alors que tu as tout l'air d'être forte ? » s'exclama Saya.

« À ton avis ? T'as oublié comment je m'appelle et où on se trouve ? »

Saitou se rappela à leur bon souvenir en lançant une autre chaîne. Le genre qu'il était particulièrement difficile voire impossible à éviter. Et pourtant elle le fit. Saya de son côté venait d'en sceller une au sol. Nekomi songea qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à cacher des choses.

« Bon et maintenant ? Comment on le bousille ? » questionna la blonde.

En face, Saitou lâcha un bâillement. Il se plaignit d'avoir eu le coin de l'académie le plus pénible. Il apparut qu'il s'était renseigné sur les deux adolescentes avant de lancer cet assaut. C'est ainsi que Nekomi apprit à sa camarade qui était Saitou. Saya remarqua que parmi tous les gens présents, elles étaient celles qui avaient le plus de rancœur contre les Hiiragi. Entourées de fumée, personne ne pouvait assister à la scène.

« Eh bien, voilà qui était réglé comme du papier à musique. » sourit la blonde.

« Tout à fait. Une fois la maison Hiiragi vaincue, vous pourrez prendre les commandes. Alors associons-nous. » proposa Saitou.

« Hahaha, donc qui sera le chef entre moi et Nekomi ? » ricana Saya.

« À vous de voir. Réglez ça comme vous le voulez. »

Saya lança un regard interrogateur à sa camarade. Mais cette dernière s'en fichait, tant que ses ennemis étaient vaincus. Par contre, être sous le contrôle de quelqu'un d'autre et continuer son petit numéro de faible femme, elle en avait assez. Aussi passa-t-elle à l'attaque. Elle se débarrassa des chaînes de son adversaire et lui porta un coup à l'épaule. Toutefois, le corps de cet homme était étrange. Il ne semblait pas avoir de corps physique. Mais Nekomi plaça un talisman sur son épée, qui s'enflamma.

« Détruis-le Kujakumaru ! »

Saitou remarqua avec horreur que son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Le sort rongeait son corps, qui devenait rouge. Les chaînes ne furent plus que des morceaux rouges. Il regarda Nekomi, le visage empreint de peur.

« Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe ? C'est très simple. Une fois qu'on est touché par cette épée, on devient sa nourriture. Et quand elle t'aura dévoré, ton âme en sera prisonnière pour l'éternité.» expliqua Nekomi.

« Arrête … » supplia l'homme.

« Uniquement si tu réponds à mes questions. Pourquoi attaquer l'école ? Le chef des Hiiragi n'est pas là. »

Saitou tenta une nouvelle fois de réagir, avec un sortilège implanté dans ses pupilles. Heureusement, Saya fut plus rapide et scella le charme avec un talisman.

* * *

En dehors de la fumée, Kureto venait d'achever un autre intrus. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Nekomi et s'inquiétait sérieusement. Il inspecta les corps au sol. Pas de brunette, ce qui était un soulagement. Les troupes de la Mikado no Oni ne devraient plus tarder. Mais bon sang où était cette gamine ? Pas moyen d'y voir avec cette foutue fumée. Kureto continua d'avancer, mais au pas afin de ne pas foncer dans un éventuel ennemi ou éviter de trébucher sur un cadavre. Dire qu'il avait cru que tout se passerait bien aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, le pire avait été écarté. Il sourit avec cynisme.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit un son familier. Les soldats Hiiragi arrivaient enfin. Kureto se dirigea vers eux afin de leur exposer la situation et coordonner la riposte. Chacun partit où il savait. Kureto se demanda un instant s'il devait continuer ses recherches. Finalement, la fumée se dissipa au bout de quelques minutes, révélant un affreux spectacle. La cour était jonchée de cadavres, un vrai champ de bataille. Quelques soldats s'attelaient à soigner les blessés. Kureto pour sa part, commença à chercher une trace de Nekomi. Il la trouva enfin un peu plus loin, en compagnie de Saya, Mito qui au passage la serrait contre elle et Goshi Norito.

« Ouf. » soupira-t-il.

Rassuré quant à son sort, il quitta la scène pour s'occuper du reste. Aoi le rejoignit prestement.

« Content de te revoir. » dit-il d'un ton laconique.

« Vous êtes venu vous battre visiblement. Nekomi va bien ? » demanda directement la blonde.

« Oui, elle est indemne. »

Inutile de lui mentir, la jeune fille savait parfaitement bien qu'il était là uniquement pour elle. Toutefois, cela confirmait ce que Kureto pensait : elle avait réellement du talent. Un être véritablement faible comme elle s'attelait à le faire croire n'aurait pas survécu à cette attaque. Après tout, ceux qui se moquaient d'elle avaient péri. Kureto ne s'en sentit pas désolé pour eux. En revanche, Aoi l'informa de la suite des évènements : une enquête serait menée pour connaître l'ennemi et ses motivations. Cela impliquait également de se pencher sur les étudiants eux-mêmes. Car jamais l'église Hyakuya n'aurait pu attaquer sans une aide interne. Autrement dit … les soupçons se porteraient fatalement sur Nekomi. Vu son statut ici, elle avait un motif suffisant pour avoir aidé leurs assaillants.

« _Merde, il va falloir que je tire ça au clair et vite. Et si jamais c'est elle … qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ » pensa-t-il.

Au moment de rentrer, il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se retrouva à prier.

Il fallut beaucoup de temps pour nettoyer la cour, remettre un peu d'ordre et avancer dans l'enquête avant de pouvoir se pencher sur le cas du traître au sein de l'école. L'été approchait. Kureto n'avait pas d'autre choix que de soupçonner Nekomi, malgré que son être proteste à cette idée. Si elle était coupable, comment lui en vouloir ? C'était logique qu'elle fasse payer l'humiliation de sa maison et la sienne. Il verrait ce que l'interrogatoire donnerait. Il agirait en conséquence. Toujours est-il qu'ils allaient se voir en face à face et se parler, et le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité chaque fois qu'il y pensait. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, c'était lorsqu'il l'avait secourue mais cela avait été très bref. Trop bref. Cette fois-ci, ce serait une véritable conversation espérait-il.

Certes, Kureto l'espionnait depuis qu'il avait appris sa présence et la connaissait un peu. Mais il en voulait plus. Il voulait tout savoir d'elle, il voulait entendre le son de sa voix, se noyer dans ses magnifiques prunelles, caresser sa chevelure …

« _Sauf qu'elle me déteste sans doute déjà. Bon sang si seulement je pouvais remonter le temps j'étranglerais mon ancêtre._ »

Dehors, Saya parlait avec Nekomi. Il la vit s'étirer, et aurait juré qu'elle l'avait regardé. Kureto sourit en se mordillant la lèvre, le cœur battant. Elle savait qu'il l'observait maintenant. Si seulement elle savait que ce n'était pas qu'à cause de l'enquête. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire, lui parler comme il l'aurait souhaité. Enfin, il avait déjà une petite idée.

« Saya … » siffla-t-il en la voyant frapper Nekomi.

De la comédie sans doute, mais tout de même.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kureto eut une petite surprise. Comme l'Examen Académique Accéléré avait été interrompu, certains élèves n'avaient pu être évalués. Dont Nekomi. Il pouvait donc saisir ce prétexte et procéder à l'évaluation. Un peu de temps avec elle, yippie. Le jour J, ce fut un Kureto un peu nerveux qui se présenta au gymnase pour le contrôle.

Mito Jujo et Goshi Norito furent les premiers à passer. Puis …

« Tu es en retard, Ichinose Nekomi. » lança Kureto.

« Ah désolé, j'ai eu la diarrhée et j'ai dû me ruer aux toilettes. » répondit la brune.

Saya éclata de rire, pendant que Kureto haussa les sourcils.

« _Ouate de phoque ? Ça commence bien. Franchement mon ange, t'avais rien de mieux en boutique ?_ »

Mito et Goshi y allèrent de leur commentaire moqueur tandis qu'elle allait prendre place à côté de Saya. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers lui. Kureto sentit une décharge lui traverser le cœur pendant qu'elle l'examinait. Ne pas rougir, surtout ne pas rougir … il se concentra sur ce qu'il devait lui demander.

* * *

« Oi Ichinose Nekomi ! »

« Oui ? »

« Réponds-moi honnêtement. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec l'attaque perpétrée par l'église Hyakuya ? »

« _Eh bien, droit au but le type, il ne perd pas de temps._ » songea Nekomi.

Néanmoins elle afficha la surprise, et répondit que vu qu'elle n'était qu'une cruche elle ne pouvait décemment pas disposer d'informations utiles.

« Ça je sais. Le corps enseignant est assez idiot mais pas au point de te filer des infos. Par contre, je sais que tu les as contactés.» continua Kureto.

« Ah non … »

« Là en revanche je ne te crois pas. Tu as un mobile, celui de détester les Hiiragi. Joindre tes forces à cette secte présente des avantages. Après tout, tu passes ton temps à dissimuler ton véritable potentiel. » coupa-t-il.

Kureto espérait ardemment que Nekomi ne soit pas le traître. Il devait savoir. Avant que cela ne parvienne à des oreilles qui ne lui laisserait aucune chance.

« Voilà qui est flatteur. » répondit-elle.

Kureto ignora ses dernières paroles. Il ordonna donc à Saya d'attaquer la brune et même de carrément la tuer afin de révéler sa puissance. La blonde rechigna à aller jusqu'à pareille extrémité. Son frère adoptif lui signala qu'il le prenait comme un défi, et que si elle ne voulait pas être soupçonnée à son tour elle ferait bien d'obéir. La blonde dut donc se résigner, et entreprit de frapper. Nekomi de son côté, pondérait la situation. Lors de l'attaque, elle avait appris que le monde connaîtrait sa fin d'ici six mois. Alors bon. Et puis, au moins si elle était vaincue ici elle aurait une bonne raison de ne plus mettre les pieds dans cette maudite école. Donc, elle choisit d'être battue. Mais le poignet de Saya fut intercepté par Kureto.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu y vas doucement ? » dit-il en lui tordant presque le bras.

Il la repoussa brutalement en arrière. Saya chuta. Cela étant, il se tourna vers la brunette.

« À nous deux, Ichinose Nekomi. » dit-il en dégainant son propre sabre.

Il ferait en sorte de ne pas la blesser. Ce petit match serait sans doute excitant, elle aurait toute son attention focalisée sur lui. Par contre, Kureto devait encore pousser la comédie. Ainsi, il lança qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer. Si elle avait vraiment du pouvoir alors il la battrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue. Nekomi tenta une nouvelle fois de désamorcer le conflit, en vain. Même Mito plaida en sa saveur. Kureto la rabroua durement.

« _Je t'en supplie mon ange, fais un effort. Je ne veux pas te tuer mais je ne peux pas me dédire facilement non plus._ » songea Kureto.

Il chargea. Durant un instant, Nekomi ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder le plafond. Elle n'avait pas le choix. La situation était inévitable. Kureto faillit lui hurler de se bouger. Mais enfin, elle se décida à répondre. La lame de Kureto heurta celle de Nekomi dans un crissement. Elle évita ses assauts avec brio. Il usa alors d'un talisman mais elle le coupa en deux et visa directement sa poitrine. Son adversaire leva son épée pour se défendre. Nekomi continua sur sa lancée, envoyant une attaque en plein visage qu'il évita à peine. Kureto envoya un coup à sa main armée pour lui faire perdre son épée. Coup qu'elle reçut avec le coude. Elle visa ses jambes mais rata. Les deux combattants s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et se repositionnèrent. Tout s'était passé dans l'espace d'un battement de cil. Kureto était impressionné. Elle avait vraiment du potentiel. De quoi mettre une raclée à Seishirou.

« Eh bien. Voilà enfin ta vraie nature. Celle de la future chef de la famille Ichinose.» dit-il.

« Je ne mérite pas ces mots. Et ce n'est pas mon vrai potentiel. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une véritable menace si ? Je n'ai simplement pas envie d'être surveillée par les Hiiragi. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Ce dernier point était mal parti en revanche. Kureto n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher de sitôt. En tout cas, il était heureux. Il était déjà rare de rencontrer un adversaire talentueux, mais si en plus ce dernier était séduisant en diable … il avait bien envie de poursuivre. Juste eux deux. Il était curieux de savoir si elle était plus forte que lui.

« Mais quel emmerdeur ! » répondit-elle en apprenant qu'il allait continuer.

« Hahaha ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre un adversaire de ta trempe. Qui aurait cru que les Ichinose engendreraient pareil talent ? _Et pareille beauté ?_ » rit Kureto.

Il leva à nouveau son épée et repartit pour un tour. Mais cette fois-ci, la jeune fille eut elle aussi un aperçu du talent de son adversaire. Elle sentit une aura très sombre l'entourer. D'où proviendrait l'attaque ? Cinq longues aiguilles sifflèrent en sa direction, et elle ne put en éviter que trois. De ce qu'elle sentit, elles n'étaient pas empoisonnées. Juste enduites d'un anesthésiant. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Alors heureux ? » lança-t-elle.

Kureto eut un sourire en coin. Il avait espéré que cela dure un peu plus longtemps, mais tant pis.

« _Je suis vraiment navré ma belle._ On va faire comme si. Je vais poursuivre l'enquête, et si tu es vraiment innocente alors j'ai des projets pour toi. » annonça-t-il en rengainant.

Nekomi perdit ensuite connaissance.

« Bien. Vous pouvez partir. » lança-t-il aux trois autres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? » demanda Saya.

« Ce qu'il faut. Allez dehors. » répondit Kureto.

Mito et Goshi obéirent automatiquement, bien qu'ils affichent une mine mi-désolée mi-inquiète pour leur camarade. Saya fixa Kureto un instant, avec l'envie de résister. Kureto leva les sourcils, dans une mine lui demandant si elle comptait ou non passer à l'acte. Saya serra les dents puis s'en alla.

« _Je suis désolée Nekomi, mais je ne peux rien faire._ » se dit-elle.

La porte du gymnase claqua derrière elle. Kureto regarda ensuite la brunette à terre. Il s'en approcha ensuite, puis avec douceur pour ne pas dire tendresse il écarta les mèches de cheveux de son visage. Il ôta les aiguilles non sans grimacer comme si elles sortaient de sa peau, plaça ensuite une main sous sa nuque, souleva doucement puis la redressa en passant sa main autour de ses épaules.

* * *

Il admira un instant son visage endormi, les traits détendus. Il caressa sa joue, et en profita pour respirer son parfum. La senteur l'envahit tout entier, une véritable ivresse.

« _Bon et maintenant ?_ »

Honnêtement, Kureto avait surtout l'envie d'aller la cacher au fin fond du Japon. Mais ce serait la faire paraître coupable. Il la serra davantage contre lui, comme pour l'abriter du reste du monde. Si elle ne lui avait pas autant plu et surtout si elle n'était pas une Ichinose, la situation aurait sans doute été plus simple. Il devait pourtant continuer son enquête. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui il la croirait sur parole. Mais Kureto savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments influencer son jugement. Car nul doute qu'on lui demanderait quel moyen il avait utilisé pour connaître la vérité. Il ne pourrait pas mentir sans paraître suspect, sa famille le connaissait trop. Alors non seulement il serait soupçonné mais Nekomi serait certainement tuée. Les autres ne prendraient aucun risque. Jamais ils ne la croiraient innocente. Sauf si lui, Kureto, y mettait les formes pour obtenir des aveux.

Une vive répugnance secoua son être. Mais il n'avait que cette solution pour la protéger, du moins dans un premier temps.

« _Je vais utiliser du sérum de vérité, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus doux. Ça me révolte ! Décidément les véritables traîtres c'est nous. Pas sa famille._ » se dit-il.

Kureto finit par se lever, la portant dans ses bras. Il hésita à avancer, à se rendre là où il devait. Mais il le fallait … conserver les apparences, faire croire que. Autrement il pourrait bien la perdre pour de bon. Kureto prit donc une inspiration, déposa un baiser sur son front et entreprit d'avancer.

Il la conduisit vers une pièce où se déroulerait l'interrogatoire en-dessous du gymnase. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, Kureto sentit l'envie de faire demi-tour croître. La porte de salle s'ouvrit, un homme vint à sa rencontre.

 _Ne la lui donne pas !_

« Ah Kureto-sama, vous voilà. Ne vous donnez pas la peine de porter ce rat d'égout. » fit l'homme en tendant les bras pour le décharger de son fardeau.

 _Ne la touche pas vermine !_

Malgré sa répugnance, il laissa le scientifique récupérer Nekomi, en ayant l'impression qu'une partie de lui s'en allait avec elle. Il ne sentait plus sa douce chaleur contre lui. Il fallait qu'il se retienne d'aller la lui reprendre. Le type n'avait même pas remarqué le regard meurtrier que Kureto portait sur lui. Il eut juste le temps de lui dire d'utiliser du sérum de vérité. Le jeune homme resta ensuite planté dehors, incapable de franchir le seuil de cette porte. Finalement, il se retourna brusquement et se mit à courir. Il courut loin de cet endroit, passa comme une flèche dans les couloirs, heureusement désert en ces heures de cours. Il entra en coup de vent dans son bureau et referma la porte. Là, il reprit son souffle appuyé contre la porte.

Une minute plus tard, il se laissa glisser au sol, le cœur compressé de chagrin. Il ramena ensuite ses genoux contre lui. Kureto se sentait mal. Il avait l'impression d'avoir commis un acte ignoble. Il revoyait derrière ses paupières closes Nekomi lui être enlevée et emportée dans cette maudite salle. La torture était aussi pour lui.

« _Ça va aller … ils ne la toucheront pas, ils vont juste lui poser des questions. Elle ne souffrira pas._ »

Son corps et son cœur lui hurlaient de débouler là-bas et de l'en sortir. Pourquoi mais pourquoi les Ichinose avaient-ils donné naissance à un ange ? Le jeune homme resta prostré durant des heures. Lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête, il constata qu'il était treize heures. L'heure de déjeuner mais il n'avait absolument pas faim. En dépit de cela il parvint quand même à se lever.

La journée passa avec une horrible lenteur. Plusieurs fois, Kureto eut envie d'aller mettre fin à l'interrogatoire de la brunette. La honte à l'idée de croiser son regard améthyste le retenait, et surtout le fait que c'était la seule manière de la blanchir.

 _Lâche._

Kureto renvoya Aoi chez elle plus tôt ce soir-là. Il rentra chez lui en se sentant étrangement déconnecté du monde.

Consciente, inconsciente. Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il, se demandait Nekomi. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était très lumineuse. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était très floue. Probablement à cause d'un sérum de vérité. La brune était attachée à une chaise fixée au sol. Un homme lui demanda si elle était avec l'église Hyakuya. Elle répondit par la négative. Voilà bien trois jours qu'ils la cuisinaient. La jeune fille avait reçu un entraînement spécial pour faire face à ce genre de situation. De nouveau la question.

« Eau … s'il vous plait de l'eau. » demanda-t-elle.

« Réponds d'abord à la question. Fais-tu partie de l'église Hyakuya ? »

Et cela pendant encore cinq minutes. Il ressorti que la jeune fille avait été contactée par l'église mais sans plus. Elle pondéra sa réponse. Ils voulaient que sa famille se soumette, sachant qu'avec ou sans eux c'était kif-kif. Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Son interrogateur s'approcha du visiteur. Nekomi vit ce dernier sortir. Puis un autre s'approcha d'elle.

« Ah tiens. Vous v'là vous. » lança-t-elle en reconnaissant Kureto.

Elle ne remarqua pas le regard empli de tristesse qu'il lui donna. Il venait de passer trois jours affreux, sans fermer de l'œil de la nuit et n'avalant que des miettes.

« Il parait que tu as dit la vérité. » commença-t-il.

« Oui. Franchement … pourquoi se donner tant de mal avec une famille sans pouvoir ? » demanda Nekomi.

 _Sans pouvoir … si tu savais au contraire celui que tu as sur moi._

Kureto lui attrapa soudain le menton et lui releva la tête.

« Que cherches-tu ici petite Ichinose ? Pourquoi tes parents t'ont-ils envoyée ? Pour semer la confusion entre nous comme il y a 500 ans ? » demanda-t-il.

Était-elle venue le tourmenter et le torturer ?

« Quoi ? _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fumé mais c'était de la bonne._ » fit Nekomi.

« As-tu un lien avec les Hyakuya ? »

« Non. Et c'est quoi le rapport avec l'autre question ? C'est quand même vous qui m'avez inscrite ici non ? » répondit Nekomi.

Kureto l'observa, se noyant encore et toujours dans ses yeux violets. La bouche de la brune était entrouverte et il faillit se pencher pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il la relâcha.

« Très bien. Tu as du talent et tu es plutôt forte. Par conséquent, deviens ma subordonnée. Cela permettra à ta famille de gagner un peu de prestige. » proposa-t-il.

« Et si je dis non ? »

« Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur de devoir me fâcher. Si je ne me trompe pas, je n'aurais besoin de que cinq jours pour détruire ta famille. » répliqua-t-il.

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Kureto vit clairement la colère et le mépris passer dans les prunelles améthystes. Un regard qui lui griffa le cœur. Mais il devait la convaincre. Il savait qu'ainsi tout le monde la respecterait enfin et lui ficherait la paix. Il y avait songé depuis qu'il avait vu sa vraie force. Nekomi de son côté, était suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre que son offre était la meilleure option. Elle ne pouvait vaincre ni Kureto ni sa famille, donc il lui fallait les servir. En espérant pouvoir un jour de libérer de leur emprise.

« Pourrais-je au moins avoir de l'eau ? » questionna-t-elle.

Kureto sortit un verre de derrière son dos et lui fit boire.

« Alors tu acceptes ? »

« Ai-je le choix ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je traite bien mes subalternes.» assura-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Subalterne hein ? » répéta-t-elle.

Kureto la regarda en songeant qu'il avait d'autres noms plus agréables. Hélas, il doutait qu'elle accepte qu'il l'en gratifie. Il s'adressa ensuite au scientifique de l'autre côté de la porte, lui demandant d'entrer. Kureto lui expliqua la situation puis demanda à ce qu'elle soit détachée. Mais Nekomi défit ses liens et se frotta un instant les poignets. Elle aurait pu se libérer à n'importe quel moment. Kureto entrouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.

« J'ai volontairement accepté la torture. Je sais parfaitement bien quelle est ma réputation ici, et que c'était là le seul moyen de la blanchir. » annonça-t-elle.

Ces paroles soulagèrent Kureto. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas souffert autant qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. Il décida de raccompagner la brunette.


	4. Maquillage et premier travail

**Première mission pour nos héros et blague familiale.**

 **Merci à ceux qui lisent et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Sur le chemin menant à la sortie, Kureto suivait Nekomi. Le jeune homme lui adressait mentalement des excuses. Il venait lui aussi de passer trois affreuses journées, et pensait que c'était sa punition pour l'avoir faite interroger de la sorte. Même si visiblement Nekomi avait été plus que consciente de devoir en passer par cette case. Il n'empêche qu'il se jura bien qu'à l'avenir, il ne laisserait plus personne lui faire du mal.

Nekomi elle, méditait sur la situation. Elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de devenir un pion pour les Hiiragi. La situation n'avait guère évolué, elle manquait toujours de puissance pour s'affranchir d'une quelconque contrainte. Contrairement à Kohaku. Lui il avait été capable d'abandonner ses amis, sa famille pour augmenter sa force. Nekomi savait qu'il était le traître. L'adolescent l'avait retrouvée lors de l'attaque en avril, aux côtés de Saitou. Le garçon tentait de développer un type d'arme démoniaque, et se faisait consumer par un démon. C'était lui qui avait vendu des données de recherches à l'église Hyakuya, et permit qu'ils attaquent l'institution. Il l'avait invitée à suivre le même que lui.

En sortant, la brune découvrit que le soleil se couchait. Kureto partit dans une direction. Nekomi fit quelques pas, avant qu'un cri ne retentisse.

« Ichinoseeee ! »

Mito Jujo. La rouquine paraissait fumasse, et Nekomi se demanda ce qu'elle avait encore bien pu faire pour l'énerver de la sorte. Elle la vit murmurer un sort des Hiiragi tout en lui fonçant dessus. Connaissant sa force, son attaque et ses paroles n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Interpellé par le cri, Kureto s'était retourné. Il n'était pas encore très éloigné, peut-être pouvait-il intervenir.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies embobinée, je vais te tuer ! »

La concernée poussa un soupir. Mito bondit dans les airs, droit sur Nekomi ne bougea pas d'un iota. Mais au dernier moment, la brune saisit son bras, et lui fit une prise qui la fit passer par-dessus elle. Le tout à une vitesse qui ne laissait place à aucune réponse. Mito se retrouva au sol avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre.

« La vue vous a plu ? » lança Nekomi à Kureto.

Mito, réalisant que le troisième année aurait pu avoir une vue sur ses sous-vêtements, couina et devint écrevisse. Kureto pouffa de rire et s'en alla.

« Dis donc toi ! Pourquoi tu as caché ta force ? » reprit Mito.

« Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? » rétorqua la brune.

Mito se releva.

« Répète un peu ? »

« J'ai dit : t'es débile ou quoi ? » fit Nekomi en parlant plus fort.

Avant que Mito ne réplique, son interlocutrice lui rappela qu'elle était sa place ici, dans cette école. Ce qui lui coupa la chique.

« Mais … mais je t'ai dit tellement de choses affreuses ! T'as pris ça à la rigolade et t'en as ri en secret je suppose. » fit la rousse.

« Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas intéressée par toi au point de rigoler. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire point. » répondit Nekomi.

Un instant après, un autre cri retentit. Goshi arriva en courant lui aussi … et la serra dans ses bras.

« Nekomiiii ! T'es enfin de retour je commençais à m'inquiéter ! »

« Tu vas me lâcher dis ?! »

Il fallut qu'elle se débatte un peu pour se libérer de son étreinte. Tout comme Mito, Goshi lui annonça qu'il n'en revenait pas de sa force et qu'elle ait si bien résisté face à Kureto en combat.

« Mais que vous êtes chiants ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire là-dedans ! Eh ben pour des élites z'êtes pas très futés !» clama la brune.

Ce n'était peut-être pas sympathique, mais Nekomi avait trois nuits blanches à rattraper. Ce n'était pas fait pour arranger l'humeur.

« Tu plaisantes ? T'es un génie en fait ! Et t'es une gentille fille avec ça ! » reprit le blond.

« Eeeeh ? »

« Ben tu nous as quand même sauvé la vie. » rappela Mito d'une petite voix en baissant la tête.

« D'ailleurs, si t'étais si occupée à jouer l'incapable, pourquoi tu l'as fait ? » questionna Goshi.

Mito la regarda, intéressée.

« Parce que la situation l'exigeait. Maintenant si vous permettez j'aimerais rentrer. »

Nekomi les planta là et prit le chemin du retour. Pourquoi leur avait-elle sauvé la vie ? Parce que. Voir des personnes qu'elle connaissait mourir sans réagir, cela ne lui disait rien. Kohaku en serait sûrement capable lui. En repensant à lui, Nekomi soupira.

* * *

Nekomi fut absente pendant cinq jours, durant lesquels elle se remit de son interrogatoire. Chez elle, la TV parla d'un étrange cas d'empoisonnement dans un zoo. Curieux. Elle décida d'appeler son père pour en discuter avec lui. Ceci fait, la brune décida d'aller jeter un œil à ce zoo. Son téléphone interrompit son mouvement pour se lever.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle en décrochant.

« C'est moi. » fit une voix grave.

Kureto Hiiragi. Nekomi lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Le jeune homme s'enquit de la raison de son absence. Lorsqu'elle lui en donna la raison, il sentit la culpabilité l'étreindre. Bien sûr, c'était de sa faute. Il lui demanda ensuite de venir ce jour, arguant d'un travail à lui confier. Il raccrocha ensuite. Aoi l'observa sourire devant son téléphone. Nul doute que la brune lui avait manqué. Pouvait-il seulement encore nier qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle ? Des coups frappés à la porte retentirent. Kureto fronça les sourcils.

« _Elle n'est quand même pas déjà là ?_ » pensa-t-il bêtement.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant une fillette de huit ans.

« Shinoa ? » s'étonna Kureto.

« Bonjour grand frère. Ça faisait longtemps. » salua l'enfant en entrant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je sors d'un entraînement et je me suis dit que j'allais venir te faire un petit coucou. »

Kureto afficha des yeux en billes. Il est vrai que l'école servait aussi de terrain d'entraînement pour la famille, mais que sa petite sœur vienne lui faire coucou comme elle disait, lui paraissait étrange. Ils n'étaient pas si proches.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. » répondit-il froidement.

« Grand frère est toujours aussi effrayant. Et t'as bien mauvaise mine, manque de sommeil ? » poursuivit Shinoa.

De fait, Kureto ne dormait pas très bien en raison de l'absence de sa belle. Malgré sa force, il avait craint d'être allé trop loin avec cet interrogatoire.

« De quoi je me mêle ? »

« Kureto-sama, je dois aller en cours. » informa Aoi.

Le brun hocha la tête, et se retrouva tout seul avec sa petite sœur. Shinoa le regardait en souriant. Cette petite était le portrait de Kohaku.

« Je resterais pas longtemps promis. »

« Hmmmm ! Fais comme tu veux je m'en fous. » céda Kureto.

Il se leva et alla s'installer sur un des divans de son bureau. Shinoa le regarda faire. Elle attrapa une feuille de papier et une boîte de crayons d'une poche. Dix minutes plus tard, l'enfant remarqua que son aîné dormait. Elle sourit, puis sortit une autre boîte de son autre poche.

« Faut vraiment y aller maintenant ? Je suis censée le voir dans une heure. » fit Nekomi.

« Ah moi aussi. Un petit job apparemment. Mais vu qu'il doit me prendre pour une traîtresse j'aime autant ne pas rendre ce dossier urgent toute seule. » répondit Saya.

Nekomi soupira, mais décida de la suivre. Saya devait parfois apporter quelques bricoles à son aîné. En arrivant devant la porte du bureau de Kureto, elles croisèrent Aoi qui profitait d'une pause. Elles la reconnurent comme faisant partie de leur classe. Que faisait-elle là ? Aoi leur demanda si elles venaient voir le jeune homme. Saya lui expliqua la raison de sa présence. La blonde frappa alors à la porte. Kureto mit un moment avant de répondre.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Il vit alors une expression de choc se peindre sur les trois visages. Les jeunes filles le fixaient les yeux grands ouverts. Kureto fronça les sourcils. Ce que personne ne remarqua, c'est une petite fille se faufilant par la porte ouverte.

« Ku … Kureto-sama … » souffla Aoi.

« Allez-vous me dire ce qu'il y a ? » s'impatienta le concerné.

« Votre visage … »

Kureto se toucha, et crut remarquer la présence de corps gras. En regardant ses doigts, il y vit de la couleur. Le brun rentra dans son bureau, puis alla se voir dans une armoire type vaisselier à son bureau. Il poussa un cri de surprise. De qu'il distinguait, il avait du maquillage autour des yeux, au-dessus et en dessous, sur les joues et même les lèvres. Mais en plus, des petits nœuds et barrettes avaient été disposés dans ses cheveux.

« SHIIIIIINOOOOOOAAAAAAAA ! » rugit-il.

« On reviendra plus tard ! » s'exclama précipitamment Saya, en coinçant le dossier sous le bras d'Aoi.

Elle et Nekomi se sauvèrent en courant, retenant un énorme fou-rire qui montait. Une fois qu'elles furent certaines d'être hors de portée, elles éclatèrent de rire à en avoir mal au ventre. De son côté, Aoi entra pendant que Kureto se débarbouillait avec un mouchoir. Ce qui avait pour effet d'étaler la couleur et de la mélanger.

« Je vous dépose un dossier apporté par Saya. » dit-elle en évitant de le regarder.

Kureto se figea. Saya l'avait vu, mais aussi Nekomi.

« Elle m'a vu … » dit-il à haute voix.

Aoi leva les yeux vers lui, rencontrant son visage plus informe qu'un tableau de Picasso. Elle détourna aussitôt la tête. Mais en apercevant ses épaules trembler sous le rire, Kureto la chassa de son bureau. Si jamais il recroisait sa soeur il lui arracherait les couettes. Il lui fallut bien une heure pour enlever les traces de maquillage. Il n'osait pas sortir avec la face peinturlurée donc obtenir de l'eau était hors de question. Kureto examina sa figure avec attention, cherchant des traces de couleur. Bon, il avait l'air présentable.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Nekomi, Saya, Goshi et Mito arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau, où se trouvaient également Saionji et Yasushi. Aoi ouvrit la porte et leur demanda d'entrer. Nekomi et Saya évitaient fermement de se regarder et tâchèrent de ne pas fixer Kureto non plus. Ce dernier poussa un discret soupir, puis demanda à Aoi de préparer du thé.

« Bien. Asseyez-vous je vous prie. » commença-t-il

Tous prirent place sur un divan, à l'exception de Nekomi. Mito la tira par la manche pour la faire asseoir, mais la brune se dégagea.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » questionna Kureto.

« Je ne suis pas là pour perdre du temps. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le. » lança-t-elle.

Ses camarades pâlirent, à l'exception de Saya qui afficha un petit sourire.

« Nekomi assis-toi. » fit Goshi entre ses dents.

Il tapota une place à côté de lui. Kureto posa les yeux sur lui, un instant.

« Ça ira, j'aime bien son attitude. Après tous, les apparences sont souvent vides de sens. Quand on détient le pouvoir, on est du genre direct. »

Aoi fit son entrée avec un plateau de sept tasses de thé. Elle servit Kureto en premier puis les suivants.

« Kureto nii-san boit en premier, ce n'est pas très poli. Normalement c'est les invités d'abord. » lança Saya.

Mito et Goshi devinrent verts de peur.

« Nekomi et Saya-sama, inutile d'en rajouter. » fit nerveusement Mito.

« Vous n'êtes pas des invités. » fit Kureto.

Disant cela, il évita de regarder Nekomi. Il ajouta ensuite que c'était une façon de montrer son respect. Saya lança un regard de connivence à Nekomi.

« Ô joie. Maintenant, allons-nous enfin savoir ce qui nous vaut d'être invités à la Table Ronde ? » commenta celle-ci.

Kureto eut un léger rire. Aoi distribua ensuite des dossiers, sur lesquels était relaté l'évènement du zoo. Kureto embraya sur le debriefing : les Hyakuya se servaient de l'endroit comme laboratoire et menait donc diverses expériences.

« Mais cette fois, ils sont allés trop loin et tente de maquiller le désastre. »

En entendant le mot, Nekomi et Saya fermèrent les yeux. Elles étaient presque parvenues à oublier le chef d'œuvre de Shinoa. Kureto se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit, mais n'en montra rien. Il continua son exposé, expliquant ce qu'il attendait des jeunes. Saya pour sa part avait baissé la tête. La jeune fille tentait tant bien que mal de contenir le rire qui menaçait d'exploser en repensant à la scène d'une heure plus tôt. À côté d'elle, Goshi nota que ses mains serraient convulsivement sa jupe.

« ? »

Nekomi roula tranquillement ses feuilles de papier, pendant que Kureto dégoisait. WHACK ! Saya se redressa d'un coup, la main derrière la tête. Nekomi lui lança un regard équivoque, et sa camarade comprit le message. Les autres échangèrent un regard. Kureto cligna des yeux pendant que Nekomi déroulait ses papelards. Il se décida ensuite à continuer, pendant que la brune prit une gorgée de thé rouge.

« Donc nous allons à Ueno pour savoir ce que leur petit maquillage cache en réalité. » résuma Goshi à la fin du speech.

Kureto lui lança un regard noir que le blond ne comprit pas. Nekomi elle, avala de travers. Saya se leva d'un bond et lui tapa plusieurs fois dans le dos.

« Là là là ! » dit-elle.

« Désolée. Nous devrions définir un leader. » dit-elle.

« Je vous laisse le soin de régler ce détail.» répondit Kureto.

Nekomi fut élue à l'unanimité. Le départ fut fixé dans cinq minutes. Avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce, Kureto lança une épée dans son fourreau à la brune. Une arme démoniaque. Lorsque Nekomi la tira un peu dehors, une voix emplie de désespoir emplie la pièce, en même temps qu'une envie de tuer envahissait son esprit. Aoi se tint prête à défendre son maître. Mais Kureto lui fit savoir qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids. Il avait bien compris que la jeune fille connaissait la différence de pouvoir entre sa maison et la sienne. Donc, elle n'esquisserait pas un geste. Nekomi rentra l'arme dans son fourreau, la complainte cessa et le désir de meurtre disparut.

« C'est mieux que le thé. » dit-elle.

Kureto sourit, et la regarda s'éloigner avec tendresse. Cependant …

« Un de ces jours, je prendrais ma revanche sur Shinoa. » annonça-t-il.

Kureto retourna s'asseoir.

* * *

« Mais n'êtes-vous pas inquiet ? Ils sont inexpérimentés. » fit Aoi.

Bien sûr que si qu'il l'était. Une partir de lui aurait préféré ne pas l'envoyer sur le terrain, mais l'autre savait que seule l'expérience pourrait la préserver du danger. Il fallait donc qu'elle en acquière. Aoi alla ensuite retrouver les jeunes afin de connaître leurs besoins pour la mission. Elle les informa qu'un hélicoptère serait mis à leur disposition et que des uniformes spéciaux de l'armée leur serait alloués.

« Une minute. Un hélico ? Vous êtes idiots ou quoi, c'est censé être une mission d'infiltration ce qui veut dire discrétion maximum. Donnez-nous plutôt deux voitures. » lança Nekomi.

Aoi acquiesça, prit d'autres renseignements et alla préparer le tout. Le groupe fut enfin prêt à partir et quitta l'établissement. Kureto les regarda passer, les yeux braqués sur celle qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

« Votre dulcinée a du caractère. » lança Aoi.

« Hm ? »

« Lorsque j'ai annoncé que nous leur prêtions un hélicoptère elle m'a littéralement traitée d'idiote. »

« Et elle a raison. Ils doivent être le plus discrets possible. »

Kureto la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus visible. Il se demanda comment l'uniforme lui irait. Elle serait sûrement très mignonne. Ce serait bien qu'il la voie à son retour. Kureto revint s'asseoir. Pourvu que tout se passe bien … il ne serait pas là pour la protéger cette fois. Mais c'étaient les plus talentueux, ils s'en sortiraient sûrement très bien. En un mot comme en cent, Kureto passa des heures à se rassurer de toutes les manières possibles. Cela le fit réfléchir une nouvelle fois à la place qu'avait pris la jeune fille dans sa vie. La première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle était gravée dans sa mémoire.

Ensuite, il avait été heureux de la retrouver ici à Shibuya. Dès lors, il avait voulu la connaître. Ce ne fut pas facile, mais il réussit à en savoir un peu. On était en juin, trois mois qu'il l'espionnait, observant ses attitudes, façon de marcher ou de jouer avec ses cheveux. Kureto éprouvait une irrésistible envie de la protéger, chose qui lui était totalement inconnue jusqu'à présent. Il s'y était mis discrètement, se sentant chaque fois content d'avoir pu lui porter secours. À présent qu'il la savait en mesure de se défendre, il constata que cela ne changeait rien. Il ressentait toujours le besoin de la mettre à l'abri. Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il s'attacherait à un membre des Ichinose, il y aurait eu fort à parier que la personne en question aurait fini en tagliatelles. Et pourtant …

« _Est-ce que je … est-ce que je l'aime alors ?_ »

La question se fit jour dans son esprit. Jusqu'ici il n'avait pas osé seulement y penser. Kureto rougit. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra. Oui, c'était bien possible. Tiens par exemple, les fameux trois jours maudits comme il les appelait. Pourquoi cela lui avait-il tant tenu à cœur s'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour Nekomi ?

« _Si les gens savaient … moi, le grand et terrifiant Kureto amoureux d'une Ichinose. Père en ferait une attaque._ » pensa-t-il avec un sourire désabusé.

Et Kohaku … tiens comment réagirait-il celui-là ? Le provoquerait-il en duel ? Déjà qu'ils se battaient pour la première place de la famille. Et lui Kureto, que ferait-il face à lui ? Il savait déjà que Kohaku était le plus fort. Il l'avait à peu près accepté. Seulement maintenant qu'une demoiselle était en jeu il sentait son désir de se battre monter d'un cran. Et si elle choisissait son jeune frère, comment le prendrait-il ? Pas bien c'était sûr. Aussi mal que son ancêtre ?

« _Ah non ! Je refuse de lui faire du mal ! C'est absolument hors de question._ »

Voilà donc la différence fondamentale entre maintenant et cinq siècles plus tôt. Kureto songea également qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle le préférerait à Kohaku. Celui-ci était plus séduisant d'une part, brillant, plus gentil aussi, moins effrayant d'autre part. Bref il avait tout. Le sale gosse.

« Kureto-sama ! »

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils. C'était Aoi qui l'avait interpellé ainsi, mais c'était la panique qui pointait dans sa voix qui l'intrigua. Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau à la volée, jetant un œil aux alentours.

« Je suis seul, tu peux parler. »

« Ils sont revenus. » lâcha-t-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Seul le fait qu'elle ne soit pas venue le lui annoncer avec son calme coutumier l'empêcha d'exulter comme il aurait dû.

« Il y a eu un problème. Nekomi-sama … »

« Quoi ? » demanda Kureto d'une voix tremblante.

« Elle a été gravement blessée, et elle est inconsciente. »

Kureto mit dix secondes à réagir. Puis il se leva si vite que sa chaise en tomba. Aoi s'écarta de la porte de justesse. Il fonça vers l'infirmerie. Il s'arrêta juste avant le couloir, et prit le temps de recomposer une attitude posée. Kureto marcha ensuite de son pas autoritaire habituel. Le reste de l'équipe attendait dans le couloir. Mito semblait sur le point de pleurer, Goshi faisait les cents pas, les deux serviteurs étaient pâles comme la mort et Saya se tenait penchée en avant, ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux et son front appuyé contre ses mains jointes. Leur attitude confirma ses pires craintes, et il dut faire appel à tout son savoir pour se maîtriser. Goshi stoppa en le voyant arriver.

« On vient de m'informer de votre retour. » dit-il.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Ouais on est revenus. » répondit Saya d'un ton las.

« Où est votre leader ? » s'enquit Kureto.

« Là-dedans, entre la vie et la mort. Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ? »

C'en fut trop. Une intense aura meurtrière s'éleva dans le couloir. Kureto n'était absolument pas d'humeur pour une joute verbale. Plus personne n'osa bouger un cil, craignant d'être la cible commise d'office.

« La ferme Saya. » dit-il entre ses dents.

Mais la blonde lui retourna un regard suspicieux. Toutefois, elle baissa rapidement les yeux face à celui mortuaire de son aîné. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, faisant baisser la tension. Plusieurs paires d'yeux interrogatrices fixèrent le médecin qui sortait.

« Je ne vous cache pas que ce n'est pas brillant. C'est même très inquiétant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a affronté là-bas, mais c'est un véritable miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie. » débuta-t-il.

Mito émit un gémissement.

« Nous avons fait tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir mais … j'ai des doutes sur son réveil. »

Kureto sentit son cœur tomber comme une pierre, et le sol se dérober sous lui. Non … oh non mais qu'avait-il fait ?

« S'il vous plait ! » intervint Saionji.

Le médecin le regarda.

« Pouvons-nous la ramener chez nous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ma foi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Ici ou ailleurs le résultat sera le même.»

« Nous vous remercions. » fit Yukimi.

Mito éclata en sanglots. Goshi la prit par les épaules et elle pleura contre lui. Kureto de son côté, avait quitté le lieu en titubant. Il s'appuya contre un mur une fois de vue. Une nausée le prit à la gorge. De l'air … cet endroit l'étouffait. De l'air vite.

* * *

Il regagna son bureau complètement hagard. Il l'avait envoyée à la mort. Mais quel crétin, quel idiot, quel con quel … ! Kureto s'effondra sur un divan. Non il ne pouvait y croire. C'était juste un cauchemar, il avait dû s'endormir dans son bureau et rêvait tout cela. Soudain, saisi par une intense colère il se leva et flanqua un coup de pied dans la table basse entre les canapés. Il les renversa aussi, envoya tout valser sur son bureau, renversa l'armoire à côté le tout avec des rugissements de rage. Vaincu par le chagrin il glissa sur le sol, dos au mur. Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Aoi hésitait à se présenter chez Kureto. Elle voulait l'informer que Nekomi partait se faire soigner dans son domaine. Finalement, elle toqua à la porte. Pas de réponse. Elle frappa encore. Toujours rien. La blonde se décida à entrer. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. On aurait dit qu'une tempête était passée par là. L'adolescente referma la porte derrière elle, choquée.

« Kureto-sama ? » appela-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Aoi le chercha du regard dans ce capharnaüm. Elle le trouva finalement derrière son bureau assis par terre, le coude sur un genou, une main soutenant son front, les joues humides. La blonde hésita à lui parler.

« Je … je voulais vous signaler … les deux serviteurs de Nekomi-sama la ramènent chez elle. Ils partent à l'instant. »

Kureto ne bougea pas. Aoi regarda autour d'elle. Des dizaines de feuilles parsemaient la pièce. Elle entreprit de les ramasser et de les classer. Son supérieur resta pétrifié, si bien elle eut le temps de ramasser toutes les feuilles et remettre les dossiers en place. Elle releva ce qu'elle put du mobilier. Lorsque le soir vint, elle le signala. Kureto se leva comme piqué par une punaise et sortit du bureau en claquant avec force la porte. Il rentra chez lui complètement déconnecté. Ce fut un miracle que son appartement ne subisse pas le même sort que son bureau. Kureto tomba sur son lit et se prit la tête.

Il ne cessait de se maudire pour l'avoir envoyée là-bas. Le jeune homme ne mangea rien de la soirée, et dormi très mal. Hélas pour lui, personne ne pouvait le consoler et il ne pouvait pas non plus afficher sa peine. Afin d'oublier la douleur, Kureto s'adonna à l'exercice physique de manière intense. Un mois passa ainsi, pourtant il ne parvenait pas à chasser complètement sa peine. Et un matin, alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs de l'école, il fut interpellé par Aoi.

« Kureto-sama ! Venez voir. »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » répondit-il ennuyé en se tournant à demi.

« Je vois une jeune fille brune aux yeux violets dans la cour. »

Kureto arrondit les yeux, puis approcha d'une fenêtre. La joie explosa dans son cœur en l'apercevant, et une larme roula sur sa joue. C'était bien elle ! Nekomi était de retour.

Encadrée par ses serviteurs, Nekomi marchait dans la cour, pas franchement heureuse d'être revenue quand tout à coup un son incongru l'arrêta :

« Boooouuaaaaah ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Bouah ? Qui dans cette école pouvait bien produire un son pareil ? Cherchant l'origine de ce bruit, elle vit alors Mito Jujo lui foncer dessus et l'étreindre fortement.

« Nekomiiiii t'es revenuuuuue ! »

« Argh ! » articula la brunette.

« J'arrive pas à le croire on a cru que tu te réveillerais pas on était tous si inquiets ça fait un mois quand même ! » lâcha d'un trait la rousse en secouant Nekomi par les épaules.

« Hey Nekomi ! Content de te revoir ma grande ! » clama Goshi.

Il lui asséna une grande claque dans le dos. Saya les rejoignit à son tour et se contenta de la saluer normalement.

« Erci. Mais je me demande si je vais pas repartir. » souffla Nekomi.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser son sac qu'elle avait lâché lorsque Mito l'avait secouée comme un drap. Ceci fait, la brunette reprit son chemin accompagnée de tout ce beau monde. Depuis sa fenêtre, Kureto l'observait les yeux brûlants d'amour. Un poids s'était envolé de son cœur. Il ne se détourna que lorsque Nekomi ne fut plus en vue.


	5. Revanche et traîtrise

**Les choses se précisent sur l'identité de l'ennemi. Pourtant, tout n'est pas gagné loin de là. Nekomi semble même s'éloigner davantage. Kureto va devoir s'accrocher et pas qu'un peu.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

À la fin de la journée, Kureto décida de faire un crochet par la salle de classe de première année. Il voulait l'apercevoir, lui parler peut-être. Nekomi était de corvée nettoyage de classe avec ses deux gardes, elle restait donc après les cours. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir désert, le son de la voix de la brunette lui parvint. Un chant, qui le fit sourire. Il stoppa un peu avant la classe, se mit contre le mur et écouta. Doucement, Kureto se laissa envahir par cette voix, yeux clos. Dire qu'il avait cru la perdre … il aurait pourtant dû savoir que c'était au contraire une survivante. S'il pouvait il irait volontiers la serrer dans ses bras. Pouvoir enfin respirer son parfum naturel. Mais il devait se contenter de garder ses distances.

Un jour qui sait. Kureto rouvrit les yeux. Si vraiment il voulait avoir une chance avec Nekomi, il devrait effectuer quelque chose pour elle avant. L'image de Kohaku vint parasiter ses pensées. C'est vrai qu'il était dans le chemin celui-là. Comment faire … devraient-ils se battre pour elle comme leurs ancêtres ? Kureto s'en sentait capable seulement il n'était pas sûr du tout que Nekomi l'accepte. Pourquoi diable voudrait-elle de lui quand elle avait quelqu'un comme Kohaku ? Et quand bien même il n'existerait pas, Nekomi n'aurait certainement que colère à offrir à un membre d'une famille qui humiliait la sienne depuis cinq siècles. Kureto soupira. Il tourna la tête vers la salle de classe.

« Maudite Ichinose. » soupira-t-il avec un sourire.

Il se décolla du mur lorsque Nekomi se tut, et s'en alla avant qu'elle ne puisse remarquer sa présence.

Le jour suivant, il composa son numéro avec une légère excitation.

« Oui quoi ? » répondit-elle.

« Non, on dit : que puis-je faire pour vous Kureto-sama ? » rectifia le brun.

« Pch. Donc c'est pour quoi ? » reprit Nekomi.

« Il faudra revoir vos manières jeune fille. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on s'adresse à son maître. »

« -_- c'est ça que vous appelez respecter vos subordonnés ? » rétorqua la brunette.

« Haha, je pourrais m'offenser de ton attitude tu sais. » informa Kureto.

Il faisait délibérément traîner la conversation, juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre.

« Ben fallait pas me choisir comme subalterne dans ce cas. »

« Pourtant, tu ne peux nier que cela a ses avantages. On te fiche la paix à présent non ? » reprit Kureto.

« Vous m'appelez juste pour ça ou vous avez vraiment quelque chose à me dire ? » s'étonna Nekomi.

« _J'en aurais tellement à vrai dire, mon ange._ En effet j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

« Pas trop tôt. »

« Viens demain dans la salle du conseil durant la pause-déjeuner. » dit-il.

« Naon. » répondit Nekomi.

« Ha, tu n'as pas le choix. Allez à demain. »

« Bleh ! » fit Nekomi en tirant la langue.

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? »

« _Merde._ À demain. »

Elle raccrocha. Kureto sourit avant de reposer son téléphone. Il allait enfin la revoir en face à face. Cependant, ce ne serait pas pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. L'enquête avait avancé et il en savait plus sur ce qui avait motivé l'église Hyakuya à attaquer l'école Shibuya. Quel serait alors le choix de la brune ? Pourtant, ce serait là le dernier test. Il la pensait déjà innocente, seulement vu ses capacités le doute planait encore.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Nekomi fit route vers la salle du conseil des étudiants. Elle trouva Aoi l'attendant devant la porte.

« J'ai été appelée par le président. » annonça-t-elle.

« Par ici je vous prie. »

Nekomi la regarda partir dans le sens inverse. Tiens ? Kureto n'était donc pas dans la salle ? La brune lui emboîta le pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait encore ce type ? Elles firent route vers le gymnase. Voilà qui rappela des souvenirs …

« Encore un interrogatoire ? Serait-ce donc un hobby du président ? » lança Nekomi.

« Simplement la meilleure méthode pour obtenir des informations. » répondit simplement Aoi.

Ben tiens, songea la brune. Ils avaient vraiment un grain dans cette famille. Elle demanda ensuite si elle allait de nouveau être interrogée. Il apparut qu'en réalité quelqu'un d'autre était déjà soumis à la question. Et que c'était nulle autre que Shinoa Hiiragi. Aoi l'observa pendant qu'elle énonçait le nom, seulement pour ne rien voir passer sur le visage de la brune. La blonde prit ensuite son téléphone qui venait de sonner.

« Très bien. Vous aviez dit la vérité et passer le test avec succès. »

« Hé ? »

« Afin de savoir si vous avez déjà interagi avec Shinoa Hiiragi. »

Comme quoi, la confiance absolue n'était pas de mise. Nekomi comprit que cela sous-entendait. Shinoa avait déjà rencontré Nekomi il y a moment, afin de lui passer un message de la part de son grand-frère. Elle était la seule dans laquelle Kohaku se confiait. L'enfant était au courant de leurs sentiments, des plans de son aîné, tout. Voilà pourquoi elle était interrogée aujourd'hui : Kureto considérait l'adolescent comme un traître. Pour le moment, Shinoa n'avait rien dit mais cela ne saurait tarder. Que faire ? Tuer la petite ? En serait-elle seulement capable, était-ce la chose à faire ? Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle d'interrogation.

Au centre, Shinoa se trouvait attachée à une chaise. Son visage comportait des bleus, et ses ongles avaient été arrachés. Du sang gouttait sur le sol. Toutefois, Shinoa souriait comme si elle assistait à un spectacle de marionnettes. Elle pensait que Nekomi venait à son tour la questionner. La brune afficha une expression d'écœurement.

« En voilà une belle expression. » entendit-elle.

Relevant la tête, Nekomi aperçut Kureto, appuyé contre le mur bras croisés, un sabre ceignant sa taille.

« Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Je n'aime pas du tout torturer des enfants. » répondit-elle d'un ton glacé.

Elle n'avait absolument pas senti sa présence.

« Moi non plus. »

« Ah non ? Alors c'est quoi ça un relooking ? »

« Détends-toi. Ce genre de chose n'est rien pour nous autres Hiiragi. Tu vois bien comment elle sourit non ? » reprit Kureto en se redressant.

D'après lui, Shinoa ne dirait absolument rien même sous la torture. Quand bien même elle serait tuée, pas la moindre information ne sortirait de sa bouche. Il se rapprocha d'elle tout en parlant, et remarqua l'éclat métallique de ses iris. Aaah, elle devait vraiment penser qu'il n'était qu'un sale type. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de réchauffer la lueur dans ses yeux. Kureto passa ensuite à la raison de sa présence ici. Les Hyakuya souhaitaient une rencontre. Kohaku était soupçonné de traîtrise. Il observa attentivement les réactions de la jeune fille, en essayant de ne pas laisser ses pensées s'égarer. C'est qu'elles devenaient de moins en moins politiquement correctes.

Mais Nekomi ne dit rien. Voilà qui n'arrangea pas les affaires de Kureto. Le savait-elle donc déjà et depuis combien de temps ? Nekomi finit par répondre par la négative. Non, elle ne savait pas si Kohaku était un traître.

« Pourtant il t'aime non ? Shinoa m'a dit que vous en aviez parlé. »

Une lueur étonnée passa brièvement dans le regard de la brune. Elle avait perçu comme une sorte de dégoût lorsque Kureto avait parlé des sentiments de son petit frère. Ah évidemment, il devrait trouver dégoûtant qu'un Hiiragi puisse s'amouracher d'une Ichinose. La colère bouillonna en elle. Un de ces jours, elle leur montrerait sa façon de penser. En attendant, Kureto continua. Le messager envoyé par l'église Hyakuya n'avait pas survécu à son interrogatoire. Du sang passant sous la porte était visible. Nekomi marcha soudain vers Shinoa.

Elle lui caressa un instant la tête avant de défaire ses liens. L'enfant regarda son frère et demanda si elle pouvait se lever. Cependant, au vu des blessures sur ses jambes il y avait peu de chances qu'elle puisse tenir debout. Kureto ravala un sourire.

« Ces blessures ne sont que du maquillage. Je ne l'ai pas interrogée, je ne suis pas un barbare non plus. Et elle n'aurait rien dit. » révéla-t-il.

Du maquillage … voilà qui lui rappela autre chose.

« Ah. C'était donc ça. » lança Nekomi avec un sourire.

Une sorte de revanche sur la petite qui lui avait tartiné la figure. Shinoa comprit de quoi elle parlait et baissa les yeux en s'empêchant elle aussi de sourire, ou pire de rire. Kureto leur darda un regard acéré, semblant lui aussi comprendre ce que la brunette sous-entendait. Il roula des yeux, mais ne dit rien. De toute manière, la suite ne devrait pas être drôle du tout. Kureto se demanda si cela lui serait favorable auprès de Nekomi. Mais il valait mieux qu'elle sache. Elle seule déciderait. Kureto sortit un téléphone de sa poche et le montra à la brune. Un message était visible. Un message de Kohaku Hiiragi, disant : fais ce que tu veux.

Il parlait de Shinoa. Il abandonnait sa petite sœur, sans remord ni regret. Il en était là. Le démon qui le possédait lui avait perdre tout sens commun. Nekomi se demandait comment réagir. Le Kohaku qu'elle avait connu ne semblait plus être là. Que leur restait-il désormais ? Il avait eu beau lui dire qu'il l'aimait, son attitude et ses méthodes la faisait douter. Shinoa pour sa part, réalisa son sort. Des larmes embuèrent ses yeux. Très vite cependant, elle redevint maîtresse d'elle-même. Quoi que trop tard.

« Choquant n'est-ce pas ? Cela montre l'étendue de son talent. J'ignore comment il a obtenu mes coordonnées. Puis-je tuer Shinoa, Nekomi ou Saya ? Qui est un allié et qui est un traître. Depuis l'attaque de l'école jusqu'à maintenant il a tout planifié. Tout se passe exactement comme prévu. Des tas de personnes innocentes ont été sacrifiées pour servir ses desseins. Nekomi, tu fais aussi manipuler par lui. Ne lui fais pas confiance. Ce n'est qu'un beau …monstre. » fit Kureto.

Oh, elle n'allait pas choisir de le croire lui aveuglément. Mais quand on pensait à ce que Kohaku avait été capable de faire … l'école, puis le zoo -avait-il été vide de visiteurs à ce moment-là ?- et même des membres de l'église Hyakuya. Kohaku trahissait tout le monde. Un monstre, c'était peut-être vrai. Kureto pensait qu'il était préférable que Nekomi s'éloigne de lui. Pas uniquement à cause de leurs sentiments, mais parce que cela devenait dangereux pour elle. Si jamais son frère lui faisait du mal dans sa folie … il le tuerait.

* * *

« Malgré cela, on peut tenter de le sauver. Alors contacte-le et essaie de le persuader de tout abandonner. Il ne doit pas être entièrement consumé par son démon. » reprit Kureto en lui tendant le téléphone.

« Vous croyez qu'il va m'écouter ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Plus que moi c'est sûr. »

Nekomi se décida donc à envoyer un message à Kohaku. Kureto de son côté, observait avec un calme apparent. En réalité, une part de lui espérait bien que tout cela aboutisse à la disparition de son frère. Car non seulement il devenait dangereux, mais en plus il n'aurait pas de rival pour conquérir Nekomi. Cette demande de contact de sa part était une tentative pour l'attirer et le piéger. La jeune fille appuya sur « envoyer ».

« Satisfait ? » demanda-t-elle en lui rendant son téléphone.

« Oui merci, tu peux partir. »

Shinoa regarda la brunette, le regard interrogateur. Mais Nekomi jugea bon de l'ignorer en présence de son grand-frère, un peu trop observateur. La jeune fille gagna la porte, quand soudain son propre téléphone sonna.

« Est-ce Kohaku ? » questionna Kureto.

« Aucune idée, le numéro ne s'affiche pas directement dans ma tête. » répondit Nekomi.

« Eh bien réponds. »

La brune décrocha à contrecœur. Une voix masculine demanda qui était au bout du fil.

« C'est plutôt à moi de poser la question. »

Kureto sut alors qui venait d'appeler. Le voilà. Après quelques mots échangés avec Nekomi, Kohaku demanda à parler à sa petite sœur. Kureto l'autorisa à condition d'avoir le haut-parleur. Il s'avéra que le jeune avait prévenu Shinoa qu'elle allait être interrogée. Décidément, il devait bénéficier de solides dons de divination, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. C'était effrayant de manipuler tout le monde ainsi. Kohaku avait tout même déclenché une guerre entre les deux plus puissantes organisations magiques du pays, à lui seul. L'adolescent demanda si son père était ici.

« Non et il ne sait pas que tu es porté disparu. » lança Kureto.

« Ah ? Salut grand frère ! »

« Serait-il possible que tu arrêtes ton bazar maintenant ? Beaucoup de gens sont morts par ta faute, et tout ça pour quoi ? » lança le brun.

« Haha, je ne parlerais pas à un menteur ! » répondit joyeusement Kohaku.

L'adolescent pensait que son aîné mentait au sujet de leur père. Lui qui croyait tant en son fils, ne pas savoir qu'il avait disparu ? Il continua en accusant littéralement Kureto d'être le véritable instigateur de toute cette histoire. Qu'il avait voulu piéger Kohaku par jalousie. Lui n'avait pas trahi la famille Hiiragi, contrairement à Kureto qui s'était allié à l'église Hyakuya. Kureto sentit la rage monter en lui. Le sale petit fumier manipulateur. Il croyait que leur père allait davantage le croire lui que son aîné. Si jamais il le voyait en face de lui son compte était bon.

« Tu essaie de me localiser au fait ? Remarque je n'ai pas l'intention de me cacher. » continua Kohaku.

« Je t'ai déjà trouvé Kohaku. Les troupes spéciales … »

« Sont tous morts. »

Il le tuerait c'était sûr. Un instant après, un étudiant fit irruption dans la salle en annonçant que la conversation était diffusée dans toute l'école. Le piège de Kohaku. Ce dernier jubila. Kureto demanda à Nekomi de raccrocher. Il avait perdu face à son petit frère. Kohaku continua son numéro, arguant qu'à cause de son frère la tragédie d'avril allait se répéter. Kureto reprit le téléphone, ôta le haut-parleur et fit clairement savoir à son frère qu'il n'allait pas rester les bras croisés pendant qu'il tuait des innocents. Kohaku rétorqua que Kureto prévoyait de l'attaquer, car il ne savait user que de violence.

Ce dernier cria à son aide d'arranger une rencontre pour juger le traître Kohaku, puis raccrocha. Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Où était passé la quiétude de la rentrée ? Il n'avait fallu qu'une personne pour que tout bascule dans la guerre. Il y avait eu des morts, il y en aurait encore beaucoup d'autres. Kureto leva les yeux vers Nekomi. Quelle allait être son chemin dans cette catastrophe ? Pourrait-il la protéger en cas de besoin ? La protéger de Kohaku surtout ?

« Et toi, que prévois-tu de faire ? » demanda-t-il malgré lui.

« Moi ? J'en sais rien. » fit Nekomi.

« Vraiment ? Pas même renverser ma famille qui vous humilie depuis si longtemps ? »

« … »

« Ah peu importe. En attendant, nous avons du pain sur la planche. Donc Nekomi, soit ma camarade et travaillons ensemble à limiter la casse, d'accord ?»

« Hmph. Encore une fois, pourquoi me poser une question pour laquelle je n'ai pas le choix ? »

Kureto sourit puis la laissa partir avec Shinoa. Mine de rien, il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela. Comment voyait-elle Kohaku à présent ? Était-elle encore capable de sentiments envers lui après cela ? Et lui que ferait-il à leur place ? Lui aussi aimait quelqu'un que sa famille n'approuverait pas. Kohaku accomplissait-il tout par haine envers ceux qui condamnait son choix amoureux ?

« _Jusqu'où suis-je prêt à aller pour Nekomi ? Si je pensais qu'elle m'aimait, qu'aurais-je fait pour que nous soyons ensemble ?_ »

* * *

Dehors, Nekomi retrouva Saya. Cette dernière arrondit les yeux devant l'état de sa petite sœur.

« Houlà, on t'a questionnée on dirait. »

« Nop, c'est du maquillage. Je ressemble à un mort-vivant non ? Graooow ! » répondit gaiement Shinoa en levant les mains.

« En tout cas, tu maquilles mieux que ton frère. » lança Nekomi.

Saya arrondit les yeux avant d'éclater de rire, et même Shinoa pouffa.

« À ce sujet Shinoa-chan, merci pour ce magnifique souvenir que tu nous as offert. » fit Saya.

« Oui, je l'emporterais dans la tombe. Voilà qui aide pour avoir moins peur de ce type. » ajouta Nekomi.

Shinoa sourit plus largement et les remercia. Nekomi demanda ensuite à Saya comment étaient les choses ici. Apparemment, chacun se demandait que croire et comment oublier l'incident. Sauf qu'à présent, tout le monde était au courant de la guerre qui se profilait, couplée à celle au sein même des Hiiragi. Si la famille pouvait se casser la figure toute seule, cela arrangeait Nekomi. Mais en toute honnêteté, elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions là-dessus. Shinoa fut renvoyée chez elle après que Saya lui aie prêté de l'argent pour prendre un taxi.

Kureto de son côté, regagna son bureau pensif. La façon dont Kohaku l'avait manipulé … dont il avait tout planifié était effrayante. Mais il devait bien y avoir un moyen de le surprendre. Un truc qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Il s'assit. Le jeune homme devait absolument reprendre le dessus. Il lui fallait quelque chose que Kohaku n'aurait pas prévu et qu'il pourrait utiliser à son avantage. Il passa en revue les forces dont il disposait. Ce qui pourrait contrebalancer l'intelligence de son frère. Soudain, la lumière se fit.

« _Aurait-il pu prévoir … que je puisse tomber amoureux ?_ »

Et pas de n'importe qui : de Nekomi Ichinose, la personne que Kohaku aimait aussi. Celle qu'il acceptait de contacter en dehors de Shinoa. Kureto s'interrogea pour savoir ce qu'il était prêt à réaliser. Il fallait qu'il soit capable de tout pour la protéger. Cependant, pas au point de la trahir. Seulement en apparence. Le seul point faible de Kohaku c'était Nekomi. Jusqu'à un certain degré.

« _Il croit pouvoir me manipuler à sa guise. Il me croit avide de pouvoir. Or il ignore que mes sentiments pour Nekomi m'ont poussé à modifier mes méthodes et même mon comportement. Seule Aoi a bien vu mon indulgence à son égard, que je n'ai avec personne d'autre. Personne ne sait que Nekomi possède une véritable ascendance sur moi. Elle a pris le pouvoir sans s'en rendre compte. Je dois encore conserver les apparences, car Kohaku pourrait bien me percer à jour. Je parie qu'il sait déjà ce que j'envisagerais. Mais mon cher frère, ça ne se passera pas comme tu l'imagines._ » songea Kureto.

Il allait devoir retourner Nekomi contre Kohaku. Ce ne serait guère compliqué puisqu'elle n'était pas franchement dans son camp. Plutôt l'aiguillonner pour en finir avec lui. Il appela Aoi. La jeune femme se rendit immédiatement auprès de lui. Là, Kureto lui expliqua ce qu'il avait en tête. La blonde acquiesça et partit exécuter ses ordres.

« _À nous deux Kohaku. Quoi que tu aies prévu de faire à Nekomi, je trouverais le moyen de l'en sortir._ »

Pas question qu'il revive la même chose qu'il y a quelques semaines. Quand il avait cru l'avoir perdue. Kureto doutait qu'elle parvienne à convaincre Kohaku de renoncer. Tout était déjà allé trop loin. Il était complètement brisé à présent. Enfin, sans doute espérait-elle trouver une solution, alors Kureto la laissait tenter sa chance. Elle verrait bien par elle-même que son amour d'enfance ne pouvait pas être sauvé. Une fois ce constat fait, il pourrait s'atteler à obtenir son cœur. Le jeune homme s'étira, avant de se décider à quitter son bureau. Aoi l'appellerait quand elle aurait accompli sa mission.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Kureto se retourna vers l'école en se demandant quelle serait la prochaine étape. Quelques heures plus tard, il fut appelé en urgence : les Hyakuya attaquaient de nouveau l'institution. En pleine nuit. Malgré cela, les étudiants restaient tard pour s'entraîner. Autant dire beaucoup de monde à tuer. Kureto sentit des sueurs froides dans son dos. Nekomi était-elle rentrée ? Lorsqu'elle était repartie avec Shinoa, il restait une dernière heure de cours. Il se rua vers l'institution. Une fois sur place, c'était l'apocalypse. Des explosions, des cris, et des hommes en noir qui massacraient les jeunes. À ce rythme ils allaient pouvoir fermer l'école faute d'élèves.

En attendant, il devait retrouver Nekomi. Il dégaina son sabre et commença par trancher un type qui lui tournait le dos en deux. Un autre arriva avec un cri de rage. Kureto tourna pour esquiver une lame avant de décapiter son adversaire. Bon sang où était-elle ? Il décida d'aller voir au gymnase. Chemin faisant il examinait les corps afin de déterminer si Nekomi était en vie ou non. Jusque-là, rien. Soudain, le vibreur de son téléphone le fit sursauter. Il se mit à l'abri avant de décrocher.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est moi. Vous allez bien ? »

Un grand soulagement envahit Kureto en reconnaissant la jeune fille.

« Ah ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ou quoi ? » répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il lui demanda ensuite où elle se trouvait. Ikejiri ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là-bas ? Enfin au moins, elle avait échappé aux premières attaques. Seulement, quand il comprit pourquoi elle s'y trouvait, la jalousie lui mordit le cœur. Elle avait rencontré Kohaku. Dans la nuit. Il se demanda aussitôt ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire. Ce qu'elle lui expliqua par la suite lui déplut. Nekomi était partie prenante des expérimentations de Kohaku. Et elle comptait utiliser ce pouvoir pour sauver tout le monde.

« Attends que je comprenne bien. » fit Kureto.

Il marqua un silence.

« Tu vas utiliser une arme démoniaque laissée par Kohaku, qui va te transformer ? »

« C'est bien ça. Ainsi je serais suffisamment forte pour sauver tout le monde. » résuma Nekomi.

« Mais … non attends, il y a une autre solution. Laisse-moi gérer ça avec les soldats de Mikado no Oni. » intervint Kureto.

« Ce sera trop tard et vous le savez ! Je vous demande juste de prendre les mesures nécessaires si jamais je perds ma conscience ! D'accord ? » s'exclama Nekomi.

Kureto serra les dents et le téléphone. La jeune fille lui demandait ni plus ni moins que de la tuer.

« Mais qui t'as demandé de faire une chose pareille ?!» s'exclama Kureto.

« Personne. Je ne suis qu'une minable Ichinose. Mais vu les circonstances, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'en remettre à vous. » répondit Nekomi.

Kureto se demanda si son cœur allait encore être capable de fonctionner après tous ces déchirements. Il se sentait incapable de la tuer même si elle devenait une créature assoiffée de sang. Et savoir qu'elle était sur le point de perdre son humanité … Kureto maudit son petit frère. Il l'avait souillée.

« Alors ? » demanda Nekomi.

« … »

Il leva la tête au ciel avec une grimace.

« Très bien. » souffla-t-il.

« Merci. »

Nekomi raccrocha. Kureto écouta la tonalité un moment. Il l'imagina empoigner une épée contenant un démon, celui-ci envahir son corps et la métamorphoser en machine à tuer. Kureto comprit qu'il n'avait pas pu la protéger. Il avait failli à sa promesse.

« _Non, une fois qu'on aura gagné ici je la libèrerais de ce truc. Ou plutôt je n'aurais d'autres choix que d'enchaîner ce démon pour le restreindre._ » se dit-il.

Et un jour, il l'en libèrerait définitivement.


	6. Démons

**Les démons ne sont pas forcément là où on l'imagine. Chacun va le découvrir ici.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Encore une fois, comment en était-on arrivé là, se demanda Kureto. Un nombre incalculable de personnes avaient déjà péri. Un grand nombre des disciples de la secte Hyakuya avaient succombé aux attaques de Nekomi. L'arme démoniaque faisait réellement des merveilles. Enfin il se comprenait. En ce qui le concernait, cela lui déplaisait que Nekomi en possède une. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait renoncé à son humanité. Malgré cela, Kureto la considérait toujours comme son ange. Après tout, elle avait agi dans le seul but de sauver ses camarades. Bref, elle était dans l'école en train de tout découper sur son passage. Et il songeait sérieusement à entrer et aller la trouver. Aoi comprit son intention.

« Vous ne pouvez pas, monsieur. » dit-elle.

« Il le faut. Elle a besoin de moi. » répondit calmement Kureto.

« C'est trop dangereux. Que ferez-vous une fois face à elle ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas la blesser ? » reprit Aoi.

« Je me suis juré de la protéger. » continua Kureto.

Il était parfaitement conscient du danger. Les yeux rivés sur la scène devant lui. Saya s'apprêtait à sceller l'école avec Nekomi à l'intérieur. Goshi et Mito étaient sur le point d'en sortir.

« Mais si elle vous tue, alors qui la protègera ? Votre famille usera aussitôt de représailles et vous le savez.» continua Aoi.

« … »

Kureto baissa les yeux, bataillant contre son dilemme. Saya pour sa part, donna l'ordre de sceller sitôt qu'elle aperçut ses deux camarades quitter le bâtiment. La magie se déploya, élevant une barrière de haut en bas qui empêcherait Nekomi de sortir. Kureto observa le tout sans bouger. Un peu plus loin derrière, les scientifiques de Mikado No Tsuki étaient arrivés. Ils allaient l'aider dans ses recherches et ses prochaines actions. Il en avait parlé par téléphone à Saya, annonçant qu'il se rendait à Aichi, là où était localisé le domaine des Ichinose. Mais c'était des mensonges. Pour essayer de forcer Kohaku à révéler ses plans. En dépit de cela et encore une fois, ce qui arrivait ici était ce qu'il voulait.

Que les gens présents ici continuent les recherches sur le Kiju, les armes contenant un démon. Et ils avaient un cobaye dans l'école, un véritable Oni à leur disposition. Kureto serra la poignée de son sabre. Le mot de cobaye associé à Nekomi lui écorchait le cerveau. Dès lors qu'il avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour cette fille, un changement s'était opéré en lui. Comme s'il ouvrait les yeux. Sur les horreurs que commettait sa famille, sur ce que la quête du pouvoir amenait à accomplir. Des morts et du sang, en quantité considérable. Et tout ça pour quoi au final ? Lui se faisait manipuler comme une marionnette par son propre frère.

Kohaku … il était né avec un démon. C'était l'enfant d'un démon, résultat d'une expérience menée par les Hiiragi. Un jour où l'autre il aurait perdu la boule comme aujourd'hui. La secte Hyakuya pratiquait des expériences sur des sujets humains également. Les deux organisations rivalisaient pour obtenir les armes démoniaques, comme jadis les nazis et américains pour la bombe nucléaire. Qui étaient les vrais démons hein ? Kureto soupira. Jamais Nekomi ne voudrait d'un type comme lui. Elle, elle était capable de se transformer en monstre pour sauver des êtres chers. Elle qui avait dû passer sa vie à obtenir du pouvoir, mais pour libérer sa famille et sauver celui qu'elle aimait. Qui avait tant enduré pour cela. Voilà en quoi elle était un ange pour Kureto.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce qu'il éprouvait maintenant. Le besoin de protéger quelqu'un, de s'améliorer pour avoir une chance de lui plaire. Personne n'avait vraiment été important pour lui jusqu'à présent. Ses sentiments l'écartaient doucement mais sûrement de sa quête du pouvoir. Parfois la nuit, il rêvait que lui et Nekomi étaient de simples étudiants dans une école normale, ayant parfaitement le droit de se fréquenter sans que leurs familles respectives ne se sautent à la gorge. Sans que personne ne soit un rat de laboratoire pour d'affreuses expériences. Il s'éveillait toujours nostalgique de ces songes. Puis il replongeait dans la réalité comme dans une piscine d'eau froide. Un monde les séparait. Devant les autres étudiants, il devait rester le froid et effrayant Kureto-sama. Il devait être vigilant sur l'attention qu'il portait à la jeune Ichinose.

Alors … même s'il était jaloux de son frère Kohaku parce qu'il avait le cœur de Nekomi, il ne le comprenait que trop. Oui, maintenant il comprenait ce par quoi l'adolescent était passé. Combien il devait se sentir seul, surtout avec ce qu'il hébergeait. Nekomi avait dû être son soleil dans le monde de brutes inhumaines qu'étaient les Hiiragi. Il devait sérieusement les haïr pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, pour l'empêcher d'être un garçon normal, d'être heureux. Et il se vengeait à présent en initiant une guerre avec leur plus grand ennemi.

Kureto se tourna vers Saya qui discutait avec Mito Jujo. La jeune fille était dans un état déplorable. Selon elle, Nekomi l'avait sauvé une fois encore. La rousse tenait absolument à repayer la brunette pour cela. Le jeune Goshi Norito approuvait à cent pour cent. Ces deux-là … ils voulaient la sauver. Saya leur répondait que bien sûr, les Hiiragi se porteraient à son secours. Kureto haussa un instant les sourcils. N'empêche … il les envia ces gosses. Eux ils étaient proches de Nekomi. Eux ils pouvaient certainement jouer franc-jeu avec elle. Pas comme lui qui devait manipuler et mentir. Comme il allait encore le faire.

Kureto tourna la tête vers le bâtiment où se trouvait Nekomi, plus précisément la salle audio-visuelle au troisième. Là-haut, seule au milieu des cadavres et des mares de sang avec un démon dans le corps. Il fronça les sourcils puis s'approcha de Saya.

« Nous, les Hiiragi hein ? » dit-il.

« Parfaitement. » osa la blonde.

« Dans ce cas, ne t'avise pas d'échouer. Restreint le démon en elle, fais-la regagner conscience. » ordonna Kureto.

« Ben … oui. » répondit Saya surprise.

C'était le but non ? Toutefois, la fille adoptive des Hiiragi fixa son aîné un moment. Ses yeux … ils avaient un éclat désespéré, à tout le moins anxieux. Voilà qui était étrange. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Saya n'avait jamais vu dans ces yeux noisette que de l'indifférence, ou du mépris. À tel point qu'elle ne le classait pas parmi les êtres humains. Mais là, cette nuit au milieu de ce chaos, pendant qu'une camarade de son âge était possédée par un démon, Saya voyait enfin des émotions dans les yeux de Kureto.

« _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il s'inquiète pour Nekomi ou quoi ?_ » se demanda-t-elle.

Voilà qui était des plus improbables. Ce cœur de pierre ne s'intéressait qu'à lui.

« Tu attends quoi ? » lança Kureto.

Saya se secoua, confuse, puis donna des ordres aux soldats l'entourant.

* * *

Kureto les regarda entrer au pas de courses, regrettant amèrement de ne pouvoir les suivre.

« Kureto-sama, le bureau est prêt. » déclara Aoi.

Il soupira. Il tourna les talons et suivit son aide jusqu'à son bureau. Le chemin avait été débarrassé des corps, de même que son bureau où certains avaient tenté de se réfugier. Là se trouvaient les serviteurs de Nekomi, mais aussi son père, Sakae Ichinose. Le regard de Kureto s'attarda davantage sur lui. Sa fille avait hérité de ses cheveux noirs brillants, en revanche les yeux améthystes devaient provenir de sa mère. En tout cas il avait du charme. Kureto aurait souhaité rencontré la mère aussi, pour voir la base qui avait engendré une aussi belle enfant.

« Bien. Je suppose que vous connaissez la situation. » commença Kureto.

« Ma … ma fille … » articula Sakae.

« Elle sera bientôt tirée d'affaire, une équipe a été envoyée pour gérer la situation. » répondit Kureto.

Sakae laissa paraître son soulagement.

« Toutefois, rien n'est encore réglé. Le responsable de tout ceci, Kohaku Hiiragi doit être exécuté. C'est une tâche dont va devoir se charger votre enfant. » informa le brun.

« Mais pourquoi elle ? » s'étonna Sakae.

« Parce qu'elle a les meilleures chances de l'approcher. Quant à vous autres Ichinose … vous avez mené des expériences sans notre approbation. » reprit Kureto.

Le chef Ichinose sentit un frisson lui dévaler l'échine. Saionji et Yasushi se tendirent. Tous savaient très bien ce que cela signifiait. Ils avaient provoqué la colère de la famille principale. Nul doute que la sentence serait la peine capitale. Cette fois, c'était la fin.

« Toutefois, vos recherches m'intéressent. Je vous autorise donc à les poursuivre. La seule condition, c'est que vous serez tous des otages. » annonça Kureto.

Ils étaient donc en sursis. Sakae baissa les yeux, avant de s'incliner et de remercier Kureto pour son indulgence. Non sans ressentir l'envie de lui arracher la tête. Ces Hiiragi étaient d'une telle suffisance, croyant que tout leur était dû. Qu'ils avaient le droit de piétiner tout le monde. Le portable de Kureto sonna. Lorsqu'il vit que c'était Nekomi, il tourna le dos aux autres. Pour qu'ils ne voient pas son expression soulagée.

« Hé Kureto. »

Tiens, elle l'appelait enfin par son prénom. Voilà qui lui arracha un sourire.

« Aaah tu t'es enfin réveillée. Bon retour parmi les conscients. » dit-il.

« Il parait que vous avez mes subordonnés. » reprit Nekomi.

Hmm, elle utilisait toujours le vouvoiement marquant ainsi sa distance par rapport à lui.

« En effet, mais ne les appelle pas. Nous sommes dans le bureau. »

Kureto raccrocha. Il congédia ensuite les trois personnes, demandant à Aoi de les escorter là où elle savait.

Quelque temps plus tard, Nekomi arriva dans le bureau. Kureto dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas aller la serrer contre lui. La brunette remarqua le jeune homme était à présent en possession d'une arme démoniaque. Kureto avait suivi les instructions des recherches laissées par Kohaku, mais s'était aussi servi de ce qu'il avait découvert chez les Ichinose. Avec cela, il était parvenu à établir un niveau de sécurité acceptable.

« Où sont mes subordonnés ? » interrogea Nekomi.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de t'inquiéter pour eux ? » répondit le brun.

Nekomi fronça un instant les sourcils. Il ne parlait tout de même pas … la jeune fille sentit la rage se déverser dans son cœur. Sa famille, les disciples de Mikado no Tsuki … ces porcs n'avaient tout de même pas osé ?! Kureto vit passer l'impuissance et la haine dans les yeux améthystes. Il s'en voulait de lui mentir ainsi. Seulement, il ne mentait pas seulement à celle qu'il aimait mais aussi à sa propre famille. C'était la seule manière de la protéger.

« Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ? » demanda-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Tu t'imagines bien que tes actions de cette nuit ont des conséquences. Sans parler de vos recherches sur le Kiju. Par conséquent, tout le monde a reçu la sentence capitale.»

« SALAUD ! » rugit-elle.

L'épée de la brune fusa. Et merde, pensa Kureto. Il sortit sa propre arme et bloqua le coup de la brune. Il était plus rapide qu'elle, mais elle continua. Nekomi envisagea de lâcher la puissance de son démon. Pour qu'elle retrouve sa conscience, il avait fallu enchainer son cœur avec un sort spécifique.

« Ne fais pas ça Nekomi. Garde conscience. Apprends à ne pas laisser tes émotions guider tes actions. » dit doucement Kureto.

Ce regard empli de haine envers lui le blessait. Même s'il comprenait. La brune pressa davantage son épée contre la sienne.

« Calme-toi. Je t'ai menti. Personne n'a été tué. Tu penses bien que la tête pensante de ma famille a considéré tuer les Ichinose. Mais j'ai permis que les recherches sur le Kiju se poursuivent, plaçant ainsi tout le monde sous ma protection. » révéla-t-il.

La pression de la lame de Nekomi faiblit. Kureto en profita pour la repousser doucement.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle méfiante.

La véritable raison, parce qu'il l'aimait et par conséquent ne pouvait tuer sa famille, il la passa sous silence, continuant à agir selon la nature qu'il avait aux yeux de tous.

« Parce que c'est ce que Kohaku espérait qu'il se passerait. Que ta famille soit détruite. Portée par la vengeance tu aurais ainsi augmenté ta puissance. Après tout, les démons aiment les désirs les plus sombres. Comme l'envie de revanche. Voilà pourquoi il t'a poussée à faire tout ceci.» expliqua Kureto.

Autrement dit selon Nekomi, c'était simplement pour ne plus être une marionnette que Kureto avait sauvé les Mikado no Tsuki.

« Et donc, il se passe quoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est très simple : tu dois tuer Kohaku. Je te confie cette mission. » répondit Kureto en rengainant.

Nekomi le fixa mais il n'en tint pas compte.

« Tu n'as pas le choix : tout le monde est un otage désormais. »

« … »

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu sais que cela doit être fait. Il est devenu trop dangereux. De plus, maintenant que tu as émergé dans le monde tu ne peux plus retourner en arrière. Si tu ne fais pas quelques sacrifices tu ne gagneras pas en force. »

Nekomi ferma les yeux un instant. C'est ce que Kohaku avait fait : tout abandonner. Littéralement. Et aujourd'hui il se trouvait bien loin devant. Tellement loin qu'il en était devenu une menace pour tous.

« Sauf que s'il en est là, c'est avant tout de votre faute. » lança-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

« … »

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui mit fin à la conversation en lui tournant le dos et en quittant la pièce. Kureto soupira doucement puis alla donner quelques instructions à ses autres subordonnés. Et puis de nouveau, il se retrouva seul. Kureto s'adossa à un mur yeux clos, lâchant un profond soupir. La bonne nouvelle était que Nekomi lui en voulait certainement moins, maintenant qu'elle savait sa famille hors de danger. Cette histoire d'otage n'était que pour tromper Tenri Hiiragi. Comme Kureto aimerait lui dire la vérité, que tout ceci était pour la protéger parce qu'il l'aimait. Décidément, l'amour était bien compliqué. Et douloureux aussi.

« _Ah, ce n'est pas si simple de s'en défaire, contrairement à ce que j'ai toujours pensé. Une fois que leur cœur est pris c'est pour de bon._ » songea-t-il désabusé.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aoi l'informa que Sakae était bien arrivé à destination. Le reste des disciples était confiné en laboratoire. Kureto la remercia puis raccrocha. Il se laissa ensuite glisser au sol. Il était fatigué. De ces mensonges, de ce complot, de cacher ses sentiments et du paraître. Sa main passa sur son visage avant de retomber sur la poignée de son épée. Kureto la regarda.

« _T'en as déjà marre de moi ? Si tu me laissais faire, je pourrais réaliser ton souhait. Je te débarrasse de ton frère, de ton père et ainsi tu pourras obtenir ce que tu désires tant._ » lança le démon prit à l'intérieur.

« Ferme-la tu veux. Tu n'es qu'un outil de plus pour obtenir ce que je désire. Je sais parfaitement bien comment m'y prendre sans toi. Alors ne me casse plus les oreilles, ou je te flanque au rebus. » avertit Kureto.

Le démon se tut. Il sentait bien que son hôte n'était pas un plaisantin et qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Ce serait juste long. En attendant, autant essayer d'aller dormir un peu. Son sommeil ne fut pas des plus réparateurs : entrecoupés de cauchemars dans lesquels il devait tuer Nekomi. Ce ne fut donc pas avec la meilleure humeur qu'il rejoignit son équipe. Il avait pour mission maintenant de surveiller les différentes apparitions de Kohaku. Kureto pressentait qu'il ne manquerait pas de rendre visite à son aimée. Il devait se tenir prêt à intervenir. Mais avant, il avait une autre tâche.

Kureto se rendit secrètement à une maison située en campagne, avec vue sur la forêt. Là, il retrouva le père de Nekomi. Ce dernier se trouvait devant la baie vitrée donnant sur les bois, dans un coquet salon.

« Votre nouveau logement vous plait-il ? » lança Kureto sur le pas de la porte.

« … »

Kureto entra, puis déposa un jeu d'échecs sur une petite table. De quoi occuper les journées du patriarche. Sakae le fixa sans bouger.

« Aujourd'hui, je suis venu vous expliquer les règles du jeu. Vous êtes bien évidemment consigné ici. Interdiction formelle de sortir du périmètre de la maison. Mon assistante viendra une fois par semaine vous apporter des provisions. Aucun contact extérieur. Il en va non seulement de votre vie, mais aussi de celle de tous vos disciples. Je vous apporterais un téléphone de temps à autre, pour contacter votre fille. Des questions ? » exposa Kureto.

Silence. Kureto songea que l'expression de l'homme ressemblait à celle de Nekomi quand elle réfléchissait à une situation. En attendant, son père garda le silence. Kureto annonça qu'il lui rendrait visite régulièrement puis s'en alla. Il se passa une douzaine de jours avant sa nouvelle visite. Il proposa une partie d'échecs, prenant déjà place sur une des chaises. Sakae resta immobile pendant que Kureto sortait les pièces et les disposait. Le jeune homme leva ensuite les yeux, et d'un geste de la main l'invita à prendre place. Sakae baissa les yeux sur l'échiquier. Mieux valait accéder à sa demande, inutile d'irriter quelqu'un qui tenait sa vie entre ses mains.

Aussi vint-il s'asseoir en face de Kureto.

Le jeune homme avança un pion en premier. Sakae leva une main hésitante au bout d'une minute puis en déplaça un. La partie se poursuivit, des pions étant éliminés des deux côtés. Mais le patriarche semblait redouter que Kureto ne lui fasse sauter la tête à chaque instant. Ce dernier ne tint pas compte de la crainte de son adversaire, se doutant bien qu'il n'allait pas être détendu dans pareille situation. Finalement, Kureto remporta cette première partie.

« Bien, je vous remercie pour cette partie. À la prochaine. » dit Kureto en rangeant les pièces.

En espérant qu'il soit plus bavard la prochaine fois. Il aurait joué en solitaire que cela aurait été pareil. Toujours est-il que le jeune homme revint plusieurs fois, parfois en compagnie de son assistante aussi discrète qu'une ombre, toujours pour une partie d'échecs. Bien que Sakae eut l'impression d'être gardé par un démon, cela constituait sa seule distraction de la journée. Et puis un jour, constatant que son geôlier était somme toute accommodant, il prit la parole.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Mais je vous en prie. Sentez-vous libre de vous exprimer. » répondit Kureto en levant une pièce noire.

Mouais. Comme s'il allait oser lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? » demanda Sakae.

« Quoi donc ? » feinta Kureto.

« M'assigner à résidence ici loin de tout ? Je croyais que je serais en cellule dans un vos laboratoires, comme les autres. Au lieu de ça, je suis parqué au loin et au calme. Ensuite, vous me rendez visite pour jouer aux échecs. J'avoue que j'aimerais comprendre.» développa Ichinose.

« J'imagine. Pourquoi un Hiiragi ferait-il preuve de clémence envers vous, n'est-ce pas ? Il est vrai que j'aurais pu vous parquer ailleurs comme vous dites, mais c'est la meilleure option pour votre sécurité. » commença Kureto.

Il élimina un pion de son adversaire. Ce dernier en avança un autre.

« Ma sécurité ? En quoi cela vous préoccupe-t-il ? » s'étonna Sakae.

Kureto afficha un sourire en coin.

« Puisque vous êtes tenu au secret, je vais vous le révéler : pour que personne ne sache que ce n'est pas vous qui êtes enfermé ailleurs. »

Plus énigmatique que cela tu meurs. Kureto lui avoua ensuite qu'il y avait bien un Sakae Ichinose dans une cellule du laboratoire, dans un endroit à part avec aucun contact. Le patriarche n'y comprenait rien. Mais en écoutant la suite il comprit : Kureto avait fabriqué un sosie. Il avait choisi un homme de la taille et corpulence du père de Nekomi, puis lui avait fait subir une opération de chirurgie esthétique. Ceci fait, un lavage de cerveau avait suivi pour ancrer l'idée qu'il était le Sakae original. Kureto avait procédé de même pour les jeunes serviteurs de Nekomi : ainsi, c'étaient des sosies qui subissaient les expériences. Cela demandait de l'organisation et une vigilance constante mais cela fonctionnait.

Sakae le fixa bouche bée. Quel était donc le but d'une pareille manœuvre ? On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à les épargner. Chose étonnante s'il en était de la part d'un membre de cette famille, surtout si haut placé. Kureto de son côté, s'amusa à retrouver les expressions identiques avec sa fille.

« Mais pourquoi faites-vous cela ? » reprit Sakae.

« … »

« Vous … vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train de nous protéger ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » fit sereinement Kureto.

Heureusement que Sakae était assis, sinon il en serait tombé par terre. Était-il passé dans la quatrième dimension ? Ou bien ce jeune lui tendait-il un piège ? Mais si tel était le cas, tout ce cirque était inutile.

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que ma famille est revenue dans vos bonnes grâces ? »

« _Uniquement les miennes._ En effet, je n'irais pas jusque-là. Mais la véritable raison qui m'a contraint à ce tour de passe-passe … je ne peux vous la révéler. »

Pof, une autre pièce de posée. Kureto regarda ensuite Sakae, et dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire devant son expression choquée. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers l'échiquier. Un instant plus tard, il reprit la partie.

* * *

« J'aimerais l'appeler, s'il vous plaît Kureto-sama. »

« Tenez. » répondit le brun en tendant son téléphone.

Sakae composa le numéro de son enfant.

« Je vais devoir maquiller votre voix. » informa Kureto en se levant.

« Quoi ? »

Mais la voix de Nekomi de l'autre côté l'empêcha d'en savoir plus. Kureto passa derrière l'homme et mit un bras autour de son cou en serrant.

« Poursuivez. » murmura Kureto.

Nekomi entendit la voix étouffée de son père, donnant l'illusion de ce qu'il subissait. Jamais Sakae n'avait eu conversation plus inconfortable. Kureto le relâcha quand il raccrocha.

« C'est ça que vous appelez maquiller ? Touss. »

« Navré, mais elle doit être convaincue que vous sortez d'une séance d'expérimentation. Son téléphone est surveillé après tout. »

« Tout de même … j'aimerais foutrement bien connaître votre raison. Sans vouloir vous offenser. »

« Non. »

Sakae reprit sa place devant l'échiquier. De ce qu'il savait, Nekomi était la subordonnée de Kureto. C'était le seul lien qu'ils avaient. M'enfin, cela justifiait-il les risques que le jeune homme prenait ? Kureto lui donnait toujours des nouvelles de son enfant, de l'échec de sa mission jusqu'à présent. Kohaku apparaissait et disparaissait à sa guise, tel de la fumée. Même quand il avait rendu visite à la brune, les hommes de Mikado no Oni n'avait pu l'arrêter. Kureto l'avait fait naturellement, sans que Sakae n'en formule la demande. En toute objectivité, il n'était pas si mal ici. Comparé à ce que son sosie subissait … il tâchait de s'occuper la journée, avec la télé, en cultivant son jardinet, entretenant sa maison.

« Cela fait un moment à présent qu'elle poursuit Kohaku. Le mois de septembre touche bientôt à sa fin. » fit remarquer Sakae.

« L'été s'achève. » répondit laconiquement Kureto.

Et la vie de Sakae était sur le point de le suivre. Il savait que son enfant ne disposait que d'un mois pour accomplir sa mission. Une fois ce délai passé, il serait exécuté. Était-ce donc pour cela que Kureto lui rendait visite ? Comme un sinistre compte à rebours ? Sakae pensa que ce devait être ça. Les Hiiragi savaient être sadiques après tout, et celui-là ne dérogerait pas à la règle. Aussi reçut-il les visites de Kureto comme celle du bourreau. Si bien que le jour J, Sakae se contenta de rester planté devant la baie vitrée pendant que le jeune homme sortait les pièces du jeu.

« Vous ne jouez pas aujourd'hui ? » interrogea Kureto.

Pas de réponse. Sakae se demandait s'il devait faire face à la mort dans les yeux ou bien garder le paysage devant lui comme dernière vision.

« Y aurait-il quelque chose qui vous préoccuperait ? » questionna Kureto.

Il n'aurait quand même pas oublié ? Jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais rien oublié.

« Monsieur Ichinose ? »

Mais c'était quoi ce cirque à la fin, eut voulu crier l'homme. Il lui sauvait la vie à lui et sa secte, le protégeait du labo et s'assurait de son confort, le distrayait même et maintenant il s'adressait à lui avec respect ! Franchement il y avait de quoi devenir fou. Sakae appuya le front contre la vitre. Il n'allait pas lui rappeler la date d'aujourd'hui si ?

« Serait-ce la date du jour qui vous inquiète ? » lança Kureto.

Il l'aurait parié. Kureto n'oublierait pas.

« Finissons-en. » lâcha Sakae.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer. » annonça le brun.

Sakae fit volte-face.

« Votre sosie périra à votre place. Ce devrait être en cours d'ailleurs. » reprit Kureto.

Le sosie. Sakae l'avait complètement oublié. Mais alors … il fixa Kureto.

« C'est ma fille. » dit-il.

« ? »

« La seule raison de tout ce tintouin. »

Kureto vacilla. Aurait-il comprit …

« Pardon ? »

« Le seul lien entre nous deux. Pour tout ça. Je vous ai observé. Votre visage a tendance à s'éclairer lorsque vous parlez d'elle, tout comme vos yeux. Vous … vous avez des sentiments pour elle. » exposa Sakae.

« _Et merde._ »

Kureto ferma les yeux un instant en souriant. Il est vrai qu'il s'était relâché ici. Sakae n'ayant rien de mieux à faire avait fini par le remarquer. Inutile de nier, et il ne pourrait en parler à personne.

« En effet. J'aime Nekomi. Depuis la seconde où j'ai croisé son regard. Est-ce donc si gênant ? »

Kureto vit alors les yeux de Sakae remonter et … _BOUM !_ L'homme tomba dans les pommes. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux de surprise.

« On dirait bien que oui. »

Il se leva, se rendit auprès de Sakae qu'il tira par les épaules jusqu'au sofa avant de l'y installer. Il alla ensuite voir dans l'armoire en pharmacie s'il y avait de quoi le réveiller. Évidemment que non. Ils avaient pensé à tout sauf que Sakae puisse tomber dans les choux. Tant pis, il attendrait son réveil. De fait, cinq minutes plus tard le patriarche reprit connaissance.

« Vous allez mieux ? » demanda Kureto, assis dans un fauteuil un livre à la main.

« Me suis évanoui ? » s'étonna le brun.

« Juste après que je vous ai avoué être amoureux de votre fille, oui. » fit tranquillement Kureto en installant un marque-page.

Sakae ouvrit grand les yeux. Le fils aîné de cette famille honnie aimait sa fille.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a foutu ? » s'exclama son paternel en s'asseyant.

Kureto retint un rire.

« Rien, elle existe tout simplement. De fait, j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à la protéger en secret à Shibuya et en dehors. Ou en tout cas j'essaie. »

Sakae le fixa. Kureto paraissait parfaitement sincère et ne niait rien.

« J'ai du mal à le croire. » souffla-t-il.

« Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal. Imaginez ma surprise quand j'ai appris son nom. » sourit Kureto.

Sakae afficha une moue compréhensive. Bon sang de bois, s'il avait pu lors de la rentrée s'imaginer un retournement pareil …

« Bref. Toujours est-il que maintenant, je ne peux plus vous autoriser à être contact avec elle. Tout le monde doit vous croire mort. Lorsque nous aurons éliminé Kohaku, je lui indiquerais où vous trouver. » reprit Kureto.

Sakae hocha la tête, encore sous le choc.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a foutu. » reprit Sakae.

« Inutile de la blâmer. C'est vous qui l'avez faite après tout. Les yeux viennent de sa mère je suppose. »

« Oui … c'est … hm. Entre nous, c'est la première chose qui m'a plu chez elle. » avoua l'homme.

« Ah ? Moi aussi. Sur ce, bonne journée. »

Elle commençait mieux que Sakae ne l'aurait cru, mais s'achevait bizarrement.


	7. La fin du monde

**Une page se tourne, mais l'histoire ne s'achève pas pour autant.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

C'était fait. Kohaku Hiiragi, après des mois de fuite et de tuerie, après avoir déclenché une guerre entre deux puissantes organisations magiques, après s'être fait entièrement consumé par un démon, venait d'être tué à son tour. L'escouade de Nekomi était parvenue à retrouver sa trace à l'entrée de la cité des vampires, Sanguinem. Et c'était la jeune fille en personne qui avait mis fin à sa vie. Elle était retournée à Shibuya complètement absente. Kureto ne lui avait jamais vu un regard aussi vide. La brunette était indifférente à tout, rien ne paraissait l'atteindre. Ses amis n'osaient pas lui adresser la parole. Saya s'était chargée du rapport, pendant que la brune était prostrée sur un des divans du bureau du président du conseil des étudiants. Vu leur air à tous, la mission avait été rude. Aoi apporta plusieurs grandes tasses. Kureto en prit deux, dont une fut posée sur son bureau.

Il approcha ensuite de Nekomi à l'étonnement général, puis lui tendit une tasse.

« Bois, ça te fera du bien. » dit-il.

Aucune réaction. Nekomi ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'une tasse se trouvait devant elle.

« Tu sais je … ton père est toujours en vie. » annonça-t-il.

Un instant après, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Un regard mort qui lui étreignit le cœur.

« Il se trouve à cette adresse, reprit Kureto en lui tendant un carton. La personne qui est morte à sa place était un sosie fabriqué par mes soins. Bien sûr, tu ne dois en parler à personne. »

Nekomi fixa le petit rectangle de papier, avant de le prendre. Kureto lui tendit à nouveau la tasse, qu'elle accepta de prendre cette fois. Elle en fixa le contenu : du chocolat chaud. Chocolat … comme le gâteau qu'elle avait acheté une fois pour elle et Kohaku. Ils étaient encore très jeunes à cette époque. Cinq ans. La scène de leur rencontre lui revint avec une netteté étonnante, comme si elle venait de se produire.

La petite fille venait de terminer une session d'entraînement quotidienne. Elle apprenait la sorcellerie mais également le maniement de l'épée. Tout le monde dans sa maison avait de grands espoirs pour elle, car jamais ils n'avaient eu un enfant si talentueux. L'entraînement était donc dur. Elle était descendue à la rivière qui bordait le domaine appartenant aux Ichinose, afin de soulager son corps meurtri. Un garçonnet de son âge était apparu ce soir-là. Il avait engagé la conversation, prétendant qu'il était un lutin des bois. Kohaku lui rendit ensuite visite tous les soirs à la même heure.

Elle ne savait pas qui il était, d'où il venait. Il lui révéla son nom tardivement, mais pas sa provenance. Cela avait duré des mois jusqu'à ce que des gens de Mikado no Oni ne viennent chez eux leur demander des comptes à son sujet. Le lendemain, Nekomi avait informé Kohaku qu'elle connaissait désormais son identité. Ce jour-là, la fillette avait acheté deux gâteaux pour lui, puisqu'il avait déclaré que plus tard il en mangerait tous les jours. Le fait que Nekomi sache qui il était ne dérangeait pas Kohaku. Ce dernier répondit qu'ils devaient devenir forts tous les deux, afin qu'un jour ils puissent être ensemble.

Leur petit moment avait été interrompu une fois encore par les adultes. Kohaku s'enfuit avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Les gens de Mikado no Oni s'en étaient pris à elle. Nekomi avait menti pour la première fois de sa vie. Et puis … un jour ils les avaient pris sur le fait. Nekomi avait reçu la plus grande correction de sa courte existence. C'était à partir de ce moment-là qu'elle avait décidé plus que jamais de devenir plus forte. Seulement, malgré tous ses efforts, tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, cela n'avait pas suffi. Les Hiiragi restaient les plus puissants, capables de les écraser comme des insectes quand bon leur semblait.

Kohaku, qui n'avait jamais été qu'un sujet d'expérimentation, l'avait payé de sa vie. Non sans infliger de sérieux dommages à sa famille. Hélas, là encore c'était insuffisant. Les Hiiragi étaient toujours là, leur puissance intacte malgré les lourdes pertes. C'était un combat sans fin, perdu d'avance. La brune l'avait compris depuis un moment. Nekomi inspira, puis machinalement prit une gorgée. Le liquide chaud et sucrée la soulagea un peu. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le carton remis par Kureto. Alors comme ça, il n'avait pas tué son père mais un sosie ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas son genre. La brunette termina son chocolat, posa la tasse puis se leva et quitta le bureau sans un mot.

Kureto baissa les yeux. Comme il mourait d'envie de la consoler. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas digne. Il était celui qui lui avait demandé d'éliminer le garçon qu'elle aimait, en la menaçant de tuer ses proches par-dessus le marché. C'était pourtant nécessaire, Kohaku était trop dangereux, et si Kureto n'avait pas feint de prendre en otage tous les disciples de Mikado no Tsuki, le reste des Hiiragi les aurait éradiqués. Peut-être qu'elle le comprendrait un jour. Toujours est-il qu'il ressentait son malheur. S'il avait été forcé de mettre fin aux jours de Nekomi lui-même … il préférait ne pas y penser. Le reste de l'escouade quitta également son bureau. Kureto bascula en arrière sur son fauteuil.

Cette histoire était-elle réellement terminée ? Les Hiiragi avaient conclu un rapprochement avec la secte Hyakuya, mais pour combien de temps ?

« _Nekomi restera ma subordonnée. Tant qu'elle demeurera sous ma protection personne ne la touchera. J'espère qu'elle le comprend._ » songea-t-il.

Kureto pour sa part, ne voulait plus s'en séparer. Il ne pouvait pas dire que les évènements des derniers mois les avaient sincèrement rapprochés, mais ils étaient malgré tout liés. Pour lui, le lien existait dès lors qu'il avait inconsciemment voulu la protéger. Maintenant, il était plus profond et non plus à sens unique. Ce qu'elle pensait de lui en revanche … oh elle devait le maudire jusqu'à la moelle. Kureto pensa que lorsqu'elle verrait son père cela irait déjà mieux.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Nekomi venait justement d'arriver devant une jolie petite maison de campagne. Eh bien, si son père était réellement là il était bien loti. Elle avança vers la porte d'entrée, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant Sakae Ichinose.

« Papa. » souffla-t-elle.

« Ma petite fille ! »

L'homme franchit rapidement la distance qui les séparait pour venir l'étreindre. Il n'en revenait pas, Kureto Hiiragi avait tenu parole. Sakae retrouva avec plaisir les serviteurs de son enfant, qu'elle avait emmené par précaution. Il fit rentrer tout ce petit monde, puis leur servit un thé au salon.

« J'imagine que si tu es là, c'est que ta mission est accomplie. » fi Sakae en disposant le thé.

Saionji et Yasushi avaient protesté, arguant que c'était leur travail. Mais le patriarche ayant pris l'habitude de se débrouiller, balaya leur protestation. À la mention de Kohaku, Nekomi laissa rouler une larme, puis une autre. Sakae vint aussitôt près d'elle, l'entourant d'un bras et la laissant enfin extérioriser sa peine.

« Merci, j'en avais besoin. » dit-elle cinq minutes plus tard.

« Ma pauvre enfant. Je suis vraiment navré que tu sois née dans ce monde pourri. » compatit Sakae.

Oui, elle aurait sans doute été plus heureuse et insouciante dans une famille ordinaire.

« Tu n'y es pour rien. Nous n'avons jamais rien fait de mal, et pourtant nous sommes traités comme de la merde par ces porcs de Hiiragi. » répondit Nekomi.

« Pourtant, c'est grâce à l'un d'eux que je suis en vie aujourd'hui. Et que tes serviteurs n'ont pas été … trafiqués. » reprit Sakae.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » demanda Nekomi en se tournant vers les deux adolescents.

« C'est la vérité Nekomi-sama. Nous n'avons subi aucune expérience. » avoua Saionji.

« Mais je croyais … »

« En vérité, c'est comme pour Sakae-sama. Nous entrions dans une cellule le temps de l'expérimentation, puis on en ressortait. Mais nous avions ordre de vous faire croire le contraire, sinon Sakae-sama perdrait la vie. » précisa Shigure.

« Des sosies les ont remplacés eux aussi. Je crois que c'était réellement fait dans le but de nous protéger. Pour autant que je sache, aucun de nos disciples n'a été puni. »

« Qui t'as parlé de cette histoire de sosie ? Je n'y comprends rien. » fit Nekomi.

« C'est très simple ma fille : tout ceci n'a été qu'une duperie. Des gens présentant des ressemblances avec nous trois sont passés sur le billard pour prendre notre apparence, et subir notre châtiment. Mais cette tromperie était destinée aux Hiiragi en personne. » expliqua Sakae.

Nekomi assimila ces informations, et reconstitua le puzzle.

« Kureto … c'est lui qui … »

Sakae la regarda sans répondre.

« Il est le seul à posséder suffisamment d'influence, et c'est lui qui a procédé à votre arrestation. Il a donc mis tout ça en place. » devina-t-elle.

« Exact. Son assistante était chargée de m'apporter le nécessaire une fois par semaine. » compléta Sakae.

Nekomi était abasourdie. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Kureto puisse monter cette machination pour tromper les siens. Sakae ajouta que malgré la réussite de sa mission, il ne pouvait toujours pas paraître au grand jour. Il devait rester mort aux yeux de tous. Il lui faudrait attendre qu'un peu de temps passe avant de regagner son domaine. Si d'ici là Kureto prenait la tête de la famille, cela faciliterait les choses.

« Mais enfin pourquoi ? » demanda Nekomi.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre les raisons de ces actes. Dire qu'elle avait assisté à une fausse exécution, qu'elle avait dû ramener et enterrer elle-même un inconnu … mais c'était mieux ainsi. Beaucoup mieux. Son père ne lui dévoilerait rien, Kureto ayant été très clair à ce sujet. N'empêche, qui aurait cru. L'homme avait bien enseigné à sa fille dès le départ qu'on ne défiait pas les Hiiragi. Il aurait probablement dû lui apprendre qu'on ne les séduisait pas non plus. Enfin, pas comme si elle avait délibérément jeté son dévolu sur Kureto non plus. D'un autre côté à y réfléchir, cette histoire déboucherait peut-être sur une opportunité pour les Ichinose. Sakae garda ses réflexions pour lui. Il ne la forcerait pas dans une union qui ne lui conviendrait pas, simplement pour arranger sa famille. Et il ne s'agissait pas de recommencer comme cinq siècles auparavant.

Même si comme elle l'avait rappelé, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal à la base. Bref. Nekomi lui demanda comment il avait occupé ses journées. Sakae lui détailla ses activités. Il ne cacha pas que par moment il s'était ennuyé comme un rat mort, mais il avait supporté la situation en songeant que cela aurait pu être bien pire. Il mentionna également les visites de Kureto et leurs parties d'échecs, ce qui acheva de scier sa fille. Eh bien, le jeune homme avait vraiment pris soin de son père. Nekomi passa le reste de la journée avec son paternel, savourant la joie de l'avoir toujours. Le soir venu, elle regagna l'appartement qu'elle habitait près de l'école. Sachant que Kureto restait tard, elle l'appela pour savoir si elle pouvait lui rendre visite.

« Oui bien sûr. » répondit ce dernier, un peu surpris.

Tiens que lui voulait-elle ? Enfin, il était content de la revoir si tôt.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Nekomi frappa au bureau du brun. Ce dernier s'arrangea vite fait, puis donna la permission d'entrer.

« Bonsoir. » lança-t-elle.

« Bonsoir Nekomi. J'avoue être un peu surpris de ta visite, je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus entendre parler de moi pendant au moins deux ans. » lança Kureto.

« Ouais, je vais m'y employer. Mais avant … je voulais … »

« Hm ? »

« Je suis allée voir à cette adresse que vous m'avez remise. J'y ai bien trouvé mon père, qui m'a raconté que vous aviez pris soin de lui. Alors … pour ça je voulais vous remercier. » fit Nekomi.

Son petit air embarrassé fit fondre son interlocuteur.

« De rien. » dit-il simplement.

« Oh j'y pense : Kohaku m'a dit que selon lui, la fin du monde serait pour le 25 décembre. » se rappela Nekomi.

« Ah ? Mais c'est dans deux semaines ! » fit Kureto stupéfait.

« Je sais. Seulement je ne pensais pas y accorder du crédit. Et si c'est vrai, je doute qu'on puisse y faire quelque chose. » reprit la brune.

Kureto se prit l'arête du nez.

« Booon. Et t'a-t-il dit comment, quoi ou qu'est-ce ? »

« Rien du tout, juste une date. »

« Franchement, tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt ! Là ça fait un peu court pour se préparer ! » s'exclama Kureto.

« Je vous l'ai dit je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Et de toute manière on ignore totalement ce qui va se passer. Sans compter que maintenant qu'une certaine paix a été établie avec la secte Hyakuya, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver. »

« Pas faux. Mais un conseil : ne postule jamais aux secours d'urgence. » fit Kureto.

Nekomi arrondit les yeux, puis pouffa de rire.

« Ça alors mais c'était de l'humour ?! » dit-elle.

« Tu m'en crois donc incapable ? » sourit Kureto.

« Ben … »

« Dis donc petite Ichinose ! N'abuse pas de ma bonté veux-tu. » lança Kureto amusé.

« Oui bwana ! »

Ce fut à son tour de pouffer de rire. En tout cas, il était heureux de la voir rire et sourire ainsi. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi détendue en sa présence, et il ne l'en trouva que plus belle. Après un instant à la contempler, Kureto chercha un moyen de la retenir.

« Euh … du thé peut-être ? »

Nekomi hésita. Kureto proposa alors des petits gâteaux, ce qu'elle accepta aussitôt. Il sourit, se rappelant sa gourmandise. Le brun déposa une assiette remplie sur la table basse entre les divans, puis retourna s'asseoir. Nekomi s'assit, sortit son téléphone et commença à piocher. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle se mit à fredonner. De l'autre côté, Kureto avait cessé de travailler pour la contempler. Pour qu'elle accepte ainsi de chantonner c'est qu'elle se sentait bien. Aussi Kureto savoura-t-il chaque seconde. Il songea à emplir à nouveau son assiette, quand elle se redressa.

« Mmmmmh mais qu'est-ce je fais moi ? Vous n'avez pas honte de me laisser m'empiffrer de la sorte ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Ah ? Voilà que c'est de ma faute maintenant. » répondit Kureto.

« Un chef est censé prendre soin de ses subordonnés. Ça implique de ne pas les laisser engraisser comme des cochons. » rétorqua Nekomi en époussetant les miettes de ses habits dans l'assiette.

Elle se leva ensuite.

« Non mais … » fit Kureto.

« C'est pas sérieux ça, Kureto-sama. » reprit-elle en le regardant.

« Tu as une curieuse façon de remercier les gens. » répondit le brun en souriant.

« Saya me le répète sans cesse. Je dois y aller. Merci encore pour mon père et aussi pour les gâteaux. Bonne soirée. » conclut Nekomi.

« Mouais, allez débarrasse-moi le plancher. Et bonne soirée à toi aussi. » fit Kureto en se levant.

Il la raccompagna à la porte, puis referma derrière elle. Il appuya ensuite le front contre le bois, avec un sourire et les joues colorées. Nul doute que son image auprès d'elle venait de s'améliorer.

* * *

Kureto avait bien fait de profiter de ce moment de calme. Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent en un éclair, et à la date fatidique annoncée par Kohaku … ce fut l'apocalypse. Les adultes décédèrent tous en quelques minutes. Exception faite des étudiants de Shibuya, protégés par leur arme démoniaque et ses capacités de régénération. Mais avec l'arrivée des vampires, il fallut déserter la ville.

« Aoi ! Où est Nekomi ? » demanda Kureto dans la rue.

« Je l'ignore monsieur. » répondit la blonde.

Kureto composa son numéro en hâte. Après quelques sonneries angoissantes, il entendit enfin sa voix. Il demanda aussitôt où elle se trouvait. Chez son père, en compagnie de ses serviteurs. Le brun l'informa de la situation et lui ordonna de rester à l'abri pour le moment.

« Quoi mais … »

« C'est un ordre Nekomi ! Je viendrais te voir plus tard, alors ne bouge pas tu entends ?! »

« Entendu. » céda-t-elle.

Kureto raccrocha, soulagé. Il fit signe à son assistante de le suivre. Il dénicha Saya, Mito et Goshi, puis direction l'endroit où la brune se trouvait. Elle sortit en compagnie de ses serviteurs. Sakae avait gagné Aichi, le domaine des Ichinose. Kureto fut rassuré de voir Nekomi, mais devait encore une fois se retenir. Il les informa de la situation : les vampires avaient envahi la ville, des monstres se répandaient. Mikado no Oni regroupait en ce moment même ses forces pour repousser les envahisseurs.

« _Kohaku avait dit vrai._ » songea Nekomi.

Elle retrouva son arme démoniaque pour cette nouvelle bataille. La brune jeta un œil pendant qu'elle rejoignait les forces armées. Quelle pagaille ! Des véhicules avaient percuté des vitrines, ou d'autres voitures, tout était en flammes, des corps gisaient partout. Kureto commença à ordonner une formation de combat à ses troupes. Les vampires n'étaient plus très loin. De fait, ce fut surtout les bêtes nommées Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse qui parurent en premier. Nekomi tiqua : c'était une de ces bestioles qu'elle avait combattu à Ueno. Cependant, les armes en possession des humains étaient différentes à présent, plus puissantes.

Kureto lança un premier bataillon. Saya lui avait touché un mot de ces trucs lors de sa première mission avec Nekomi. C'était donc une de ces choses qui avait blessé son ange … son regard fut attiré par un mouvement. Il en arrivait d'autres. Le brun sortit son sabre, dont la lame prit une teinte lumineuse. L'instant d'après, une série d'éclairs jaunes s'abattit sur les bêtes, les réduisant en poussière. Il jeta un œil à la brune, qui s'élançait vers un des monstres. Elle parvint à l'abattre. Ma is Kureto préféra la rejoindre. Jamais plus une de ces saletés ne la toucherait. La bataille fit rage pendant des heures. En plus des monstres, les humains eurent à combattre les vampires.

Les non nobles étaient les plus faciles à tuer. Malgré cela, les pertes furent lourdes. Kureto s'acharna à protéger la brune, en dépit des protestations de cette dernière. Il lui demanda rapidement de se replier dans l'école. Nekomi prit cela comme une reconnaissance de sa faiblesse, ce qui la blessa. Kureto n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer. Tant pis si elle n'était pas contente, tant qu'elle était saine et sauve. Finalement, la première vague des vampires cessa. Il leur importait davantage de récupérer les enfants que de combattre les adultes. De plus, les suceurs de sang croyaient que le virus aurait raison d'eux, sinon les monstres. C'est ainsi qu'au lever du jour, tout s'arrêta. Les humains se regroupèrent pour soigner les leurs. Kureto retrouva Nekomi et son escouade. Nekomi lui jeta un regard. Le jeune homme était épuisé, et quelques blessures parsemaient son corps.

Ainsi, Kohaku avait dit vrai. Et comme elle l'avait imaginé, ils n'auraient rien pu y faire. Par contre, avait-il pensé que certains survivraient malgré qu'ils aient plus de 13 ans ?

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? » demanda Mito.

« Aucune idée, mais dites adieu à nos moments de calme. » fit Nekomi.

Ils la regardèrent un instant, avant de baisser les yeux devant cette réalité. Kureto, appuyé contre son épée, avait entendu lui aussi. En effet, maintenant était pire que jamais. Mais néanmoins, il était heureux que Nekomi soit toujours là. Elle serait désormais à ses côtés. Et lui continuerait à la protéger, que cela lui plaise ou non.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les humains commencèrent à établir une base. Un endroit où ils seraient à l'abri. C'est ainsi que l'école Shibuya s'agrandit petit à petit, pendant que des escouades étaient dépêchées un peu partout pour retrouver des survivants. Nekomi s'assura discrètement que sa famille allait bien. Éloignés de tout, les Ichinose avaient été épargnés. Ils gagnèrent néanmoins la base, en tout cas les disciples. Sakae resta à Aichi avec quatre serviteurs ayant fait le choix de demeurer auprès de lui. Les protections magiques du domaine furent renforcées. Rassurée sur le sort de son père et des disciples, Nekomi retourna à Shibuya. L'enseignement était toujours dispensé en dépit de la situation.

Nekomi était à présent vue avec bien plus de respect qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Les quelques survivants savaient qu'elle avait largement contribué à éliminer les membres de la secte Hyakuya lors de leur deuxième attaque. Le nombre d'élèves avait diminué d'une manière considérable. Au début de l'année scolaire, il y avait 1100 étudiants. Réduits ensuite à la moitié après la première attaque. Et maintenant … même pas une centaine. Idem pour les enseignants, quelques-uns avaient péris. Nekomi s'ennuyait toujours autant. Elle avait déjà étudié tous les sorts connus ainsi que les formations de combat. Autrement dit, la brune était en avance. L'autre nouveauté était désormais la mise en place d'une école dite civile, accueillant les enfants sans pouvoir.

Les Hiiragi mettaient également en place un programme d'entraînement destiné à former des soldats. Les gens de Shibuya étaient automatiquement orientés vers cette armée. Nekomi n'avait guère envie de s'enrôler, mais elle n'aurait pas le choix : ils étaient en guerre. Rien n'était réglé. Est-ce qu'au moins la secte Hyakuya avait été détruite ? Pour l'heure ils n'en savaient rien. Seul le temps leur dirait de quoi demain serait fait.

* * *

Temps présent, avant la bataille de Nagoya.

Huit ans avaient passés depuis la fin du monde. Nekomi était devenue une superbe jeune femme qui faisait tourner bien des têtes. La brunette était toujours sous les ordres de Kureto, dont les sentiments pour elle n'avaient pas varié d'une virgule. Il savait en revanche, que Kohaku était désormais le démon rattaché à l'épée de la jeune femme. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser. En attendant, il devait la voir pour lui confier une mission. Si tout se passait bien, la guerre serait enfin terminée. Il entendait également prendre la tête de la famille, profitant de la gloire que cette victoire lui procurerait. Là, il pourrait enfin réaliser son second objectif.

Kureto arriva dans une arène. Trois vampires étaient enchainés à une faux au milieu. L'homme s'assit au bord d'un muret.

« _Et bien entendu, elle est en retard._ » songea-t-il après un coup d'œil à sa montre gousset.

Finalement, Nekomi parut en dessous de lui. Un des vampires se précipita vers elle dans l'espoir de boire son sang. Il fut arrêté par la chaîne à son cou, et tomba par terre.

« _Alors ça stupide vermine, c'était la chose à ne pas faire._ » songea Kureto.

Celui qui attaquait désormais Nekomi en sa présence ne s'en sortait pas vivant. Elle se tourna vers lui. Kureto laissa son regard errer sur ses formes. Les cheveux de la brune avaient poussé et atteignaient le milieu du dos. L'uniforme féminin laissait voir des jambes finement galbées et musclées, quoique cachées par un collant. Kureto lui répondit avant de sauter à terre.

« Bon et sinon, je suis là pour quoi ? » demanda Nekomi.

Kureto claqua des doigts, ordonnant à des hommes dissimulés autour de tuer les vampires.

« Tu es venue seule on dirait. » reprit le brun en s'approchant.

« Quelle drôle de remarque. Évidement que je suis seule, pourquoi j'aurais dû prendre des gardes selon vous ? » répliqua Nekomi.

Kureto afficha un petit sourire. Bien sûr que non, jamais il ne lui ferait quoi que ce soit. Même si diverses choses lui traversaient la tête chaque fois qu'il la voyait. En même temps, il était content qu'elle soit seule, car cela démontrait une certaine confiance en lui.

« J'avais quelques petites questions à vrai dire. » reprit le brun en s'arrêtant assez près.

« Hm ? »

« Je suis assez surpris par le fait que tu aies pu créer trois nouveaux porteurs d'armes de démon noir. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? » demanda Kureto.

Il essayait mais encore une fois en vain, de ne pas se laisser emporter par ses prunelles. Il avait tendance à tout oublier quand il croisait son regard d'un peu trop près. Mais comment ne pas désirer être près d'elle ? Nekomi répondit à sa question en avançant le facteur chance.

« Ha ! Allons, je sais très bien que la chance n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Bien, question suivante : comment se fait-il que ces trois recrues soient tous tes ordres ? Ne me dis pas que tu prévois un coup d'état. » fit Kureto.

Là par contre, il espérait sérieusement que non. Mais si jamais c'était le cas, se rangerait-il à ses côtés ? Il n'en savait rien. Seulement si elle voulait patienter, elle n'aurait pas besoin de genre d'extrémités.

« Nop. Autrement j'aurais déjà attaqué. » fit la brune.

« Hmmm, comme si tu pouvais. » fit Kureto.

« Ne me sous-estimez pas. » lança la brune.

« En aucun cas. Tu es une précieuse subordonnée pour moi. Je serais vraiment navré de mettre fin à cette relation. » sourit l'homme.

Très navré même, elle était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux pour lui.

« Je suis ravie de l'apprendre. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas trépigner de bonheur. » lança Nekomi.

« Aaaah tu ne changeras pas hein ? Sais-tu que tu frises l'insolence parfois ? » soupira Kureto.

« Tant que je ne fais que friser tout va bien. »

L'envol de deux corbeaux les distraya un instant.

« Hey Nekomi. Dis-moi … »

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui.

« Penses-tu qu'il y ait d'autres survivants en dehors du Japon ? »

« Hé ? Ce genre de question ne vous ressemble pas. »

« Et pourtant … où ira l'humanité dans le futur ? » reprit Kureto.

Mais où voulait-il qu'elle aille ? Sur Mars ? Elle allait doucement repeupler la Terre, quelle question.

« Eh bien ? » fit Kureto.

« Eh bien quoi ? »

« Réponds à ma question. J'aimerais savoir quel genre de vision du monde tu as. »

« Hmmm … sans prendre mes herbes habituelles ça ne va pas être facile. » fit la brune.

« ?! »

Kureto se prit l'arête du nez.

« Tu peux pas être sérieuse cinq minutes ? » lança-t-il.

« Et vous vous l'êtes trop. Très bien : j'imagine que d'autres ont dû survivre. »

« En effet. Sans système de communication comme autrefois, nous n'en savons rien. Grâce aux vampires. »

« Et donc ? Vous comptez rétablir les coms c'est ça ? » pensa Nekomi.

« Pas vraiment non. Je vais déjà débarrasser notre pays des vampires. Puis je continuerais sur le continent. J'entends réunir tous les survivants sous la bannière de l'Armée Impériale Japonaise. Notre pays deviendra le centre du monde. » révéla Kureto.

« _Le pays ou ta famille ?_ » songea la brune.

Kureto lui fit remarquer qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas fait part de son ambition. Nekomi se contenta de hausser les épaules. D'autant qu'elle entendait la voix de Kohaku lui demandant de le suivre lui.

« Hmph. Bon, passons au sujet suivant. » reprit Kureto.

« On est d'humeur bavarde à ce que je vois. » commenta Nekomi.

« Les vampires prévoient une attaque de masse. Nous allons leur couper l'herbe sous le pied.» annonça Kureto.

Nekomi arrondit les yeux. Kureto prévoyait d'attaquer les nobles du Japon. Selon lui, une fois ces derniers éliminés la société vampirique devrait chuter. Ainsi, il envoyait donc la brune avec son bataillon sur le terrain. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit à l'extérieur, seulement il était conscient que la Compagnie des Démons Lunaires n'obéissait qu'à elle. Donc, elle devrait se rendre à Nagoya où résidaient une dizaine de nobles, et les tuer. Ensuite, les humains n'auraient plus qu'à piéger le reste ailleurs et tout serait réglé.

« Si vous le dites. Puis-je y aller j'aimerais prendre une douche. » lança Nekomi.

« _Une douche …. UNE DOUCHE ?!_ »

Eh ben quoi, il a jamais entendu ce mot ou quoi ? Toujours est-il que les images associées lui vinrent immédiatement à l'esprit. Kureto vira à l'écarlate, et honnêtement ce fut un miracle si de la vapeur ne sortit pas de ses oreilles en sifflant.

« Alors ? Puis-je prendre congé ? » demanda la brune.

« Oui … oui oui, allez du vent. _Hors de ma vue espèce de démon tentateur !_ » répondit Kureto en balayant l'air avec sa main.

Nekomi haussa un sourcil. Décidément ce type était bizarre.


	8. Mission sauvetage

**Le grand moment arrive. Sentiments dévoilés et changement de programme, tout est ici bouleversé.**

 **Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Nagoya.

Kureto venait d'arriver sur place. Durant tout le trajet, il n'avait cessé de retourner le dernier message de Nekomi dans sa tête. Tout va bien. Son instinct lui disait qu'au contraire, tout allait mal. Était-elle en danger ? Oui ça forcément, sur le terrain on l'était toujours.

« _Bon sang, j'ai toujours eu horreur de l'envoyer en mission._ » songea-t-il.

Et ce depuis que la toute première ait bien failli lui coûter la vie. Depuis, Kureto vivait chacune d'entre elles dans l'angoisse, craignant qu'elle ne revienne pas vivante. Or cette mission-là était peut-être la plus périlleuse de toute. Aussi Kureto n'était-il pas spécialement de bonne humeur. Et lorsqu'enfin il sortit du véhicule l'ayant amené, il chercha frénétiquement Nekomi des yeux. Mais …

« _Où … où est-elle ?_ » pensa-t-il avec effroi.

Pas là … pas là … elle n'était pas là. Non impossible ! Kureto tâcha de paraître aussi maître de lui que possible. Mais plus les secondes défilaient sans qu'il ne puisse la trouver plus il sentait la panique monter. En tant que commandante, Nekomi aurait dû être la première à l'accueillir. Il l'aurait alors renvoyée immédiatement à la base. Kureto avisa soudain Saya. Elle était dans un sale état. N'y tenant plus, il l'appela.

« Où est Nekomi ? » demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Saya baissa un instant les yeux, ce qui intensifia la panique de son frère adoptif.

« Capturée par les vampires. » avoua la blonde.

Un instant de flottement passa. Kureto fixa Saya avec une très nette expression de peur. Il eut l'impression que le sol s'effondrait sous lui.

« Quoi ? » fit Kureto d'une voix tremblante.

« Capturée. Elle m'a donné le commandement puis elle m'a demandé de la laisser sur place. »

Saya vit non sans stupeur Kureto ouvrir la bouche et pâlir affreusement. Elle crut un instant qu'il allait se trouver mal. Kureto serra ensuite poings et mâchoires, et ferma les yeux comme en proie à un affreux dilemme. Puis il fit brusquement demi-tour et marcha en direction d'une jeep.

« Monsieur vous n'y pensez pas ? » s'exclama soudain Aoi, perdant de son stoïcisme.

Comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inédit voire d'anormal, Saya rattrapa Kureto.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Je vais la chercher. » répondit Kureto.

« EEEEEEEEEHH ? »

« Monsieur je vous en conjure ! Vous ne pouvez pas prendre un tel risque ! » s'exclama Aoi en les rejoignant.

« Non, Aoi. C'est l'abandonner que je ne peux pas. Et tu le sais très bien. » répondit Kureto, au volant.

Saya fronça les sourcils pendant qu'il mettait le contact. Puis elle roula sur le capot et ouvrit la porte côté passager.

« Fonce. » dit-elle.

« Quand t'ai-je demandé de venir ? » fit Kureto.

« Tu ne sais pas où elle est. Et soyons sérieux : tu crois vraiment y arriver tout seul ? Allez hue Simone ! » rétorqua Saya.

N'ayant pas de temps à perdre, Kureto enfonça la pédale de l'accélérateur. La voiture démarra dans un crissement, laissant une Aoi blasée. Kureto fonça à travers les rues, évitant les ruines pendant que Saya lui indiquait la route. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas que Kureto en personne se porte au secours de sa subordonnée. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Elle éclaircirait ce point plus tard, l'important à présent était de ramener Nekomi en un seul morceau. Lorsqu'ils furent près de l'endroit, des silhouettes de vampires apparurent.

« Impressionne-moi. » intervint Kureto.

Saya invoqua son fusil. Ouvrant ensuite la fenêtre, elle y passa l'arme. Un premier coup fut tiré. Un tigre qui dispersa le groupe de vampire. Kureto tourna brutalement le volant, occasionnant un tête à queue. Saya tira dès qu'elle eut d'autres vampires en vue sur les côtés. La manœuvre résulta en un tir à 360°. Nekomi vit arriver la jeep droit sur elle. La jeune femme était à terre, les mains liées. Rassemblant ses forces, elle fit tournoyer ses jambes pour se relever. La jeep crissa et s'arrêta. Nekomi se jeta à l'arrière, pendant que Kureto dégaina son sabre. Les éclairs tombèrent sur l'ennemi, le forçant un peu plus à reculer. L'homme repartit ensuite sur les chapeaux de roues, Saya se chargeant toujours de les couvrir.

* * *

Les vampires s'élancèrent aussitôt à leur poursuite. Kureto écrasa l'accélérateur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous deux ?! » s'écria Nekomi.

« On s'expliquera plus tard ! Donc pour le moment tu la fermes ! » lança Saya.

Elle abattit un adversaire. Kureto crut les avoir distancés, quand soudain l'un d'eux jaillit de son côté et poussa la jeep. La voiture alla s'encastrer dans un gros pan de pierre.

« OUCH ! » firent trois voix.

Saya trancha les liens de sa camarade avec sa baïonnette. Nekomi dégaina aussitôt son sabre. Mais Kureto les devança : il envoya une puissante attaque qui balaya tout sur son passage.

« Courez ! » ordonna-t-il.

Les humains prirent la fuite. Naturellement à pieds ils n'allèrent pas loin. D'autres vampires les rattrapèrent. Saya en atteignit quelques un à distance. Nekomi leur envoya deux tornades rouges pendant que Kureto en grillait d'autres. Il les incita à continuer leur chemin. Bataillant tant et plus, le trio parvint à s'éloigner. Nekomi dénicha un autre véhicule dont elle trafiqua les fils. Saya passa au volant, la brune à côté et Kureto derrière. Ils filèrent à nouveau, tout en maintenant l'ennemi à distance. Enfin, à force de zigzaguer dans les rues le trio les sema. Saya obliqua vers Nagoya.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la nuit était pratiquement tombée. Aoi fut soulagée de revoir son supérieur. Il avait écopé de quelques bleus et blessures, mais il était intact. Elle l'invita à aller se soigner dans un camion. Pendant ce temps, Nekomi se laissa glisser au sol.

« Hé, j'attends mon merci moi. » fit Saya.

« Ouais ouais, merci. Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi diable Kureto est venu avec toi ? » fit Nekomi.

« Aucune idée, j'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander. » répondit la blonde.

« Mouais, tout pour se faire remarquer j'imagine. Franchement c'était stupide. »

Aoi qui se tenait non loin, entendit ces paroles. Sortant alors son sabre, elle le planta à un centimètre de la tête de la jeune femme.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi ingrate ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Oh oui, je suis toujours reconnaissante aux Hiiragi pour me traiter comme si je n'étais que de la saleté sur une chaussure. Et tout ce qu'il a fait tu dis ? Genre quoi ? » répliqua Nekomi.

Aoi serra les dents, puis posa un genou à terre afin de bien la regarder en face.

« Tout ! Il vient de te sauver la peau je te signale ! Une fois encore ! »

« Comment ça encore ?» demanda Saya.

« Kureto-sama a passé sa vie à te protéger ! Et ce depuis les débuts de ta scolarité ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a fait de toi sa subordonnée ? C'était avant tout pour que tu sois à l'abri des moqueries ! » reprit Aoi.

Nekomi cligna des yeux.

« Et pourquoi aurait-il pris cette peine au juste ? » répondit calmement la brune, sceptique.

« Parce qu'il est fou de toi depuis qu'il te connait ! Je ne sais pas quand il t'a vue pour la première fois, mais ce que je sais c'est que dès qu'il t'as aperçue il m'a aussitôt demandé qui tu étais. Après ça il a voulu que je t'espionne, afin de pouvoir mieux te connaître. Puis il a commencé à vouloir te protéger après que des types aient essayé d'abuser de toi. Tu te souviens de cette cannette que Kureto-sama a reçu un jour ? » reprit Aoi.

Stupéfaite par la révélation, Nekomi ne répondit pas.

« Personne ne s'en est rendu compte sur le moment, mais moi je l'ai très bien vu changer de direction exprès. Depuis, plus personne n'a osé t'en jeter avec lui dans les parages. Et il était toujours à proximité ! Et le duel contre Seishirou, tu crois vraiment que c'est à cause de son comportement qu'il a été annulé ? Non, c'était parce que Kureto-sama craignait qu'il te tue. Il a toujours tout fait en fonction de toi, pour te protéger au mieux, et ce sans que personne ne puisse s'en douter une seconde. » poursuivit la blonde.

Elle ôta finalement son sabre de l'aile de la voiture.

« Et donc quand il m'a torturée c'était pour me protéger aussi si je comprends bien. » lança Nekomi avec ironie.

« Évidemment ! Il devait savoir si tu étais le traître afin de pouvoir réagir à temps, avant sa famille. Et je te prie de croire qu'il a souffert autant que toi. Ça le rendait malade que tu sois là-bas pendant trois jours. Mais il devait le faire, parce que sinon les autres Hiiragi n'auraient jamais cru à ton innocence et t'auraient tuée direct. Ensuite, il savait pertinemment que plus personne n'oserait s'en prendre à toi si tu étais sous ses ordres, que tu aies du potentiel ou pas. Bien sûr, une fois que tu as montré tes compétences il a bien dû s'en servir. Mais si tu l'avais vu à ton retour de mission … il était effondré en apprenant que tu risquais de plus te réveiller. Il a retourné tout le mobilier du bureau je peux te le dire. Me suis bien amusée à tout remettre en ordre ! Donc en un mot comme en cent, tu es ce qu'il désire le plus au monde, alors un peu de respect compris ! »

Aoi se releva, rangea son sabre en la regardant puis s'en alla. Kureto risquait de lui dévisser la tête pour avoir révélé son amour pour la brune, mais tant pis. L'ingratitude de la jeune femme l'avait simplement ulcérée. De leur côté, Saya et Nekomi restaient scotchées. Kureto Hiiragi amoureux, et d'une Ichinose en plus.

« Ça explique deux trois bricoles. » fit soudain Saya, pensive.

Nekomi leva la tête vers elle.

« J'ai bien cru remarquer certaines émotions passer dans ses yeux par moments. Mais c'était tellement bizarre que je me disais que je devais me tromper. Et puis, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il a décidé de te secourir. Parce qu'il t'aime. »

Nekomi soupira en fermant les yeux, tête levée contre la voiture. Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva et alla dans un autre camion pour se débarbouiller un peu. Saya de son côté, approcha de celui où se trouvait son frère adoptif, dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus.

* * *

« Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant. » conclut Kureto.

Saya le fixa avec une expression de béatitude intense.

« Comme c'est trop mignon ! Tu l'as protégée dans l'ombre tout ce temps-là, un vrai chevalier ! » couina-t-elle.

Kureto rougit.

« Moui bon. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle voudra de moi pour autant. »

« Qui sait ? Comment ne pas être sensible à tout ça ? Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? » reprit Saya.

« Tu te souviens un jour à l'école, tu m'as demandé si j'avais des objectifs à moi. »

« Oui, et tu m'as répondu agrandir la puissance de la famille, un truc du genre. »

« Je t'ai menti. Mes objectifs sont en réalité : protéger Nekomi, réhabiliter sa famille, la libérer de son démon, et enfin lui offrir un monde sans vampires. » révéla Kureto.

« Tu vas me faire pleurer. En tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu aies une vraie raison de te battre, et pas un truc qu'on t'as imposé. » sourit Saya.

Kureto sourit à son tour. En attendant, il avait encore un détail à régler : réduire les longues dents en poussière. Il fit signe à Aoi. Cette dernière demanda à chacun des soldats arrivés avec eux de sortir leur pochette. Saya fronça les sourcils : quelle pochette ? Ce fut le moment que Nekomi choisit pour approcher. Kureto la remarqua, et détourna aussitôt le regard. Saya faillit pouffer de rire. L'homme donna ensuite le signal. Les soldats déposèrent une poche rouge au sol et se replièrent. Depuis une espèce d'enclos métallique, des chaînes jaillirent puis aller se planter dans les pochettes.

« Késaco tout ça ? » demanda Nekomi en se rapprochant.

« Notre arme ultime. » répondit Kureto, en se gardant bien de la regarder.

L'enclos explosa, révélant une boule de lumière qui s'envola. Lorsque la lumière disparut, elle révéla un enfant possédant deux paires d'ailes. Kureto demanda ensuite à son assistante de contrôler l'ange. Des liens jaillirent de pics plantés au sol, pour l'enchaîner. L'ange parla, puis souffla ensuite dans une trompette d'or. Le sol trembla, le ciel rougit. Puis du dos de l'ange surgit un liquide noir qui monta. Il forma ensuite un monstre rouge gigantesque.

« Mais c'est quoi ce machin ? » s'exclama Nekomi.

« Le démon de la destruction Abaddon. Considère cela comme un cadeau. » répondit Kureto en la regardant.

« Ah ? Eh ben merci, mais c'est un peu petit chez moi. Au fait, ça mange quoi ce machin ? »

« Pfffrrrr hahaha ! » fit Saya.

« Je voulais dire : c'est un outil qui me permettra de balayer les vampires. Afin de t'offrir un monde dans lequel tu n'aurais plus besoin de te battre. » précisa Kureto.

Kureto ajouta qu'en temps ordinaire, il aurait fallu quelques sacrifices humains pour obtenir du sang. Mais comme il savait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas ce genre d'initiative, il avait alors recouru à un autre stratagème : du sang prélevé avant le départ, afin d'être aussi frais que possible.

« … »

« Monsieur, ils arrivent ! » annonça Aoi.

« Alors allons-y ! Démon de la destruction, tue tous les vampires ! » ordonna Kureto.

L'ange se tourna vers les vampires qui arrivaient en courant. Le démon se prépara, relevant la tête puis cracha un liquide noir. Aoi envoya des pics vers un coin du démon, et des boules contenant des monstres apparurent. Ils foncèrent sur l'ennemi.

« Nekomi ! » entendit la brune.

« Yuu ! » fit Nekomi, avec un sourire.

Le jeune courait vers elle. Elle avança vers lui. L'adolescent s'avoua soulagé de la voir saine et sauve. Nekomi lui ébouriffa la crinière, ce qui le fit sourire. Le reste de son escouade était aussi saine et sauve. Leur attention se reporta ensuite sur le spectacle offert par l'ange. Des chaînes avaient surgi pour aller transpercer les vampires, absorbant leur sang. Nekomi aperçut celui qu'elle avait combattu, un certain Crowley se faire harponner par une chaîne alors qu'il bondissait derrière une fillette aux cheveux roses. L'instant d'après, un des siens aux cheveux longs l'emprisonna. Mauvais calcul, car une chaîne les transperça tous les deux. Une heure plus tard, les vampires avaient tous péri. Le démon Abaddon disparut, l'ange replia ses ailes et se posa au sol où il perdit connaissance.

« Nous avons réussi. » fit Kureto.

« Il ne reste plus de vampires alors ? » demanda Yuu.

« Je n'en vois plus d'autres en tout cas. Bien, on lève le camp tout le monde. L'ennemi a été vaincu. » annonça Kureto.

Les soldats poussèrent des cris de victoire, pendant que Nekomi soupirait de soulagement. Cette mission avait été riche en émotions. Chacun regagna un véhicule. Alors qu'il marchait vers le sien, Kureto aperçut Yuuichiro à l'écart. Il discutait avec quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait pas. L'homme avança, puis finir par découvrir un garçon de l'âge du brun mais blond … aux yeux rouges. Ce dernier remarqua l'humain, et se tendit.

« Un vampire ! Il en reste donc un. » fit Kureto la main sur son sabre.

Yuu avait recommandé à Mika de rester caché le temps que le massacre de vampires se passe. Kureto chargea vers le jeune. Une première série d'éclairs séparèrent les adolescents.

« Non attendez ! » s'écria Yuuichiro.

Kureto ne l'entendit pas, et continua à attaquer Mika. La différence de niveau commençait à se faire sentir, et le jeune vampire doutait de pouvoir vaincre cet adversaire-là. Kureto parvint d'ailleurs à la faveur d'un coup de pied à l'envoyer bouler. L'adulte s'apprêta ensuite à lui trancher la tête. Yuu accourait aussi vite que possible, mais il craignait de ne pas pouvoir arriver à temps.

* * *

C'est alors qu'une ombre passa entre Kureto et sa cible. Un bruit de métal résonna. Kureto arrondit les yeux. Nekomi venait de s'interposer entre lui et le vampire, son épée bloquant celle du militaire.

« Nekomi … qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ne le tue pas s'il te plaît. » répondit-elle.

« Mika ! » appela Yuu.

Il ralentit toutefois en constatant la situation.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Kureto.

« Je sais que c'est étrange comme demande, mais ce jeune vampire est de la famille à un de mes subordonnés. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé jusqu'à présent, mais je t'en prie épargne-le. Je te le demande comme une faveur. » répondit Nekomi.

Kureto fronça les sourcils. La pression de son arme diminua, pour finir par cesser. Il baissa son sabre.

« Et qu'aurais-je à y gagner ? Tu te rends compte qu'il pourrait aller chercher des renforts ? » fit Kureto.

« Je sais. »

Nekomi se tourna vers Mika. Le vampire comprit qu'elle attendait une réponse de sa part. Mika se releva.

« Je ne demande qu'une chose : laissez Yuu-chan venir avec moi. »

« Eh ? » fit Kureto.

Nekomi plissa les yeux.

« Yuu ? » lança-t-elle.

« Euh … Mika ne pourrait-il pas venir à la place ? Il était proche de leur reine, il a sûrement des informations utiles. » répondit l'adolescent.

Mika arrondit les yeux de surprise, pendant que Nekomi afficha un sourire sarcastique : pour une fois que le gosse se servait de sa tête.

« Disons qu'il serait sans doute préférable qu'il reste aux abords de la base. S'il entre il se fera tuer dans la seconde. » répondit Nekomi.

« En effet. Je m'occuperais de lui. » ajouta Yuu.

« Dites : il me semble que c'est à moi de décider non ? » intervint Kureto.

« Tu me demandais ce que tu avais à gagner il me semble. Vu ce que j'ai appris sur moi, que dirais-tu que je sois la contrepartie ? Dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr. » répondit Nekomi.

« ! »

Il la fixa d'un air indécis, luttant contre ses sentiments.

« C'est du chantage ça. » dit-il.

« Ptêt bien que oui et ptêt ben que non. » sourit la brune.

Kureto poussa un soupir. Ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle … Kureto hocha la tête puis leur tourna le dos.

« Je dois vous remercier, je suppose. » fit Mika.

« T'embarrasse pas avec ça. Je rends la monnaie de sa pièce à Yuu pour avoir tenté de me sauver. » répondit Nekomi.

Ceci fait, la brune s'en alla à son tour. Kureto de son côté, retournait les paroles de la brune. Elle serait la contrepartie … il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle voulait bien dire par là. Enfin, au moins avait-il réussi à débarrasser le pays des principaux nobles. Il lui faudrait encore quadriller le pays, mais ses objectifs progressaient bien. À présent, restait un détail à régler avec son père. Gentiment ou pas serait la grande question.

Lorsque Kureto fut de retour au QG, la nouvelle de sa victoire s'était déjà répandue. Il reçut les vivats de la foule, songeant qu'il aimerait que Nekomi soit à ses côtés. Mais la jeune femme marchait un peu plus loin derrière. Et l'homme devrait affronter les dirigeants seul. Son père l'accueillit en effet en héros, clamant qu'il faisait la fierté de la famille et blablabla. Seul Seishirou faisait grise mine. Kureto écouta dégoiser son père pendant un moment.

« En effet, le peuple et l'armée m'acclament tous comme un héros, et de fait reconnaissent mon pouvoir. » lança-t-il.

Tenri le fixa un instant. En principe, l'héritier ne prenait le commandement qu'après la mort du chef de famille. Son fils le regardait présentement d'un air froid qui ne dit rien qui vaille au vieil homme.

« Ainsi … je demande à présent les pleins pouvoirs père. » osa Kureto.

« Tu pousses ta chance un peu loin mon fils. Le temps n'est pas encore venu. » répondit Tenri.

« Je recommence : ou vous me cédez votre place de votre plein gré ou je me fâche. »

Son audace jeta un froid dans l'assistance. Plus personne n'osa bouger, chacun retenant même son souffle. Une aura glaciale émana de Tenri, mais Kureto ne se laissa pas impressionner. Son père pondéra la situation. Selon les bruits de couloir il avait en sa possession une arme d'une puissance considérable. S'il le désirait un coup d'état serait facilement et rondement mené. Kureto avait de plus pour lui la vigueur et l'endurance de la jeunesse. Tenri entendait récompenser son aîné pour ses actions sur le champ de bataille, mais là …

« Eh bien ? » redemanda le brun.

« Ta demande est aussi insolente qu'irrespectueuse, Kureto. » fit Tenri.

« Bon, je considère donc que c'est non. Tant pis. »

L'éclat et l'aura meurtrière qui apparut soudain informèrent le patriarche de la suite à venir. Il dégaina aussitôt son épée puis attaqua le premier. Malheureusement, il s'avéra que ce n'était qu'une illusion que le vénérable transperça. À la place, il sentit une lame transpercer son épaule. Tenri échappa un cri de douleur et tomba à genou. Sur le côté, Kureto essuya sa lame.

« Cette lame contenait du poison. Une mort assez rapide. » fit Kureto.

« Pourquoi … » articula Tenri, qui s'affaissait.

« Cette famille a grand besoin de changement. Vous n'auriez fait que me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Adieu père. » fit Kureto sans la moindre émotion.

Laissant son paternel à son destin, il fit face aux têtes de familles soutenant la sienne.

« Bien. Je prends désormais la place de mon regretté père, avec tous les privilèges et droits que cela sous-entends. Que ceux qui sont contre s'expriment, mais sachez que cela aura des conséquences. La loyauté sera bien sûr repayée. » dit-il en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil du chef.

Un silence de mort suivit cette déclaration. Chacun échangea un regard avec son voisin. Tous connaissaient la puissance de Kureto et aucun ne désirait vraiment le défier.

« Tu oses usurper le trône, Kureto ? » fit finalement Seishirou.

« L'heure était venue, tout simplement. Tôt ou tard on devait en arriver là. Mais dois-je comprendre que tu t'opposes à ma prise de pouvoir ? » demanda doucement le brun.

Seishirou déglutit.

« Tu peux tu sais. Seulement … il va falloir me battre pour libérer la place. »

Kureto avait déjà remis la main sur son sabre. Seishirou eut un mouvement de recul. Son grand frère considérait sérieusement l'idée de le tuer. Un tel couard ne lui serait pas si utile que ça … et son attitude envers Nekomi lui déplaisait.

« Très bien t'as gagné. » capitula Seishirou.

« Hmm … entendu je te laisse la vie sauve. Mais tu vas devoir filer droit. Quelqu'un d'autre souhaite-t-il s'exprimer ? »

Personne ne bougea. Kureto considéra l'affaire conclue. Il appela son assistante afin qu'elle et Seishirou enlève le corps de Tenri.

* * *

Le lendemain eut lieu la cérémonie officielle qui institua Kureto comme chef suprême. Chaque famille importante lui jura fidélité.

« Je vous remercie. Ma première décision en tant que nouveau leader va être de réparer une erreur qui n'a que trop duré. » annonça-t-il devant ses cadres, tous réunis dans la salle du conseil.

« Ichinose Nekomi, approche. » demanda-t-il en se levant.

La brune marqua un instant l'étonnement, avant de se lever et de venir jusqu'à lui. Kureto lui fit face.

« Durant ces huit années, tu as été une subordonnée loyale et compétente. En récompense de tes services, je désire réhabiliter ta famille. Je lui redonne donc la place qui était la sienne avant cette stupide histoire entre nos ancêtres. Les Ichinose étaient nos plus loyaux suivants, et nous les Hiiragi nous avons bien mal récompensé cette loyauté. C'est nous qui avions trahi et non l'inverse. » annonça Kureto.

Son annonce stupéfia tout le monde, mais surtout cloua chacun lorsqu'il s'inclina devant Nekomi. Cette dernière ouvrit grand la bouche, incapable de masquer sa surprise.

« Je souhaite également établir une nouvelle alliance entre nos deux maisons, ceci par un traité que nous élaborerons ensemble. Je te laisse le soin de réfléchir à tes conditions, nous en discuterons ensemble dans trois jours. Cela te convient-il ? » reprit Kureto.

« Hein ? »

Kureto sourit devant sa surprise. Ça, elle ne l'avait pas vue venir celle-là.

« Lieutenant-colonel, vous êtes avec nous ou bien ? »

« Euh pardon ! Oui oui, je … je vais y réfléchir. » dit-elle embarrassée.

« Et n'hésite pas à aborder tous les sujets qui te viendraient à l'esprit. » conseilla Kureto.

Nekomi acquiesça, avant de retourner s'asseoir, toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle. Réhabiliter sa famille … durant son enfance et adolescence elle avait espéré carrément renverser les Hiiragi, avant de réaliser petit à petit que c'était impossible. Mis si Kureto, actuel chef de famille, redonnait sa position aux Ichinose c'était inespéré. Et il allait même plus loin en proposant d'établir de nouvelles bases entre eux. Il devait vraiment, sincèrement être épris d'elle. Était-ce aussi pour cela qu'il avait pris le pouvoir ? Elle tourna les yeux vers Kureto, qui continuait à s'adresser à ses conseillers. La jeune femme se sentit rougir.

Une heure plus tard, la séance prit fin. Tout le monde quitta la salle. Nekomi fit route vers le bureau de Kureto.

« Nekomi ? » s'étonna ce dernier en la voyant paraître.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà réfléchi au traité. » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Non, c'est plutôt par rapport à Nagoya que je désirais te voir. »

« ? »

Nekomi s'avança jusqu'au bureau.

« Nous y avons passé un marché me semble-t-il. » rappela la brune.

« Oh ça. Oublie-le. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que si j'ai vraiment les sentiments que je revendique pour toi, je ne vais certes pas t'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Même si je suis très tenté je l'avoue. Et puis, ce n'était pas la peine de me le proposer : j'aurais cédé rien que parce que cela venait de toi. » expliqua Kureto.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Oui. Pour être franc, tu avais le pouvoir entre tes mains dès l'école. Tu aurais pu me demander n'importe quoi, il est plus que probable que j'aurais cédé. » avoua-t-il un peu rose.

Nekomi se mordilla la lèvre. Ainsi, elle avait possédé le pouvoir à Shibuya sans le savoir. Quelle ironie.

« Il n'empêche, je tiens à honorer ce marché. Je te dois bien cela je pense. Mais avant, mettons les choses au clair : c'est une récompense pour tout ce que tu as fait. Pour le reste, je n'en sais encore rien. » reprit-elle en avançant vers lui.

« Oh ? Et quel genre de récompense est-ce que tu m'accorde ? » demanda-t-il en sentant son cœur battre.

Nekomi s'avança vraiment très près, raccourcissant le souffle de son interlocuteur.

« Approche et tu sauras. » dit-elle à mi-voix.

La jeune femme passa une main derrière la nuque de Kureto. Oh my dog, était-ce ce qu'il croyait que c'était ? Elle l'attirait vers elle toujours, doucement mais sûrement. Kureto arrondit les yeux, le cœur en panique et le visage en surchauffe. Il se pétrifia lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour d'elle, approfondissant le baiser. Il eut l'impression d'être hors du temps et de l'espace, en même temps que la joie explosait dans son cœur. Par contre, il se sentit frustré qu'elle y mette fin.

« Encore merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. » dit Nekomi à mi-voix.

Kureto ne put répondre, et la regarda quitter son bureau planté comme une tige. En revanche … il laissa échapper un grand cri de joie que la brune entendit depuis l'extérieur.


	9. Le traité et la cure

**Les nouvelles relations se mettent enfin en place entre Hiiragi et Ichinose. Il était temps.**

 **Une nouvelle page est sur le point d'être tournée.**

 **Joyeuses pâques et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Nekomi avait envoyé un pigeon vers Aichi où demeurait toujours son père, afin de l'informer de l'incroyable retournement de situation. En découvrant la teneur du message, Sakae ne fut qu'à moitié surpris : il s'était douté en apprenant que Kureto aimait sa fille que quelque chose de positif en ressortirait. Ainsi, le rêve des Ichinose se concrétisait : ils retrouvaient enfin leur honneur et leur rang. Sa fille sollicitait son avis sur la question, mais Sakae répondit qu'elle saurait très bien gérer la situation. La brune était un peu déçue mais elle prit acte de la décision de son père. Elle tint donc conseil avec ses deux aides.

« J'ai du mal à le croire. » fit Saionji à la fin de l'histoire.

« Moi aussi, mais s'il l'a publiquement annoncé c'est que c'est officiel. Il ne peut revenir en arrière. » répondit Yasushi.

« Je le crois aussi. Allons jusqu'au bout de la démarche, nous verrons bien. » fit Nekomi.

Elle commença donc à énumérer une série de revendications qu'elle espérait bien voir ratifiées par ce fameux traité. Yasushi prit note. De temps à autre, l'un d'eux émettait une idée, qui était débattue, puis acceptée ou non. Mais globalement, ayant tous subi la même chose leurs propositions se rejoignaient. Lorsque tous les sujets furent abordés, Nekomi informa Aoi qu'elle était prête. La blonde lui fixa alors un rendez-vous avec son maître durant une matinée.

« Kureto-sama, s'il vous plaît concentrez-vous nous avons beaucoup de travail. » fit Aoi pour la troisième fois ce jour-là.

« Je suis concentré. » répondit Kureto en reportant son attention sur un rapport.

« Permettez-moi d'en douter : vous êtes excité comme une puce depuis trois jours. »

Kureto baissa davantage la tête pour cacher vainement un sourire niais et des joues rouges. Il avait beau se sermonner à ce sujet, se rappeler que ce n'était qu'une récompense depuis ce fameux baiser il ne tenait plus en place. Il en voulait d'autres, il en voulait davantage, bien davantage. L'homme avait maintenant un mal de chien à cacher ses sentiments, comme si tout ce qu'il avait accumulé pendant ces huit années à se consumer pour sa belle menaçait d'exploser. Parlant d'elle elle ne devrait plus tarder. _Toc toc !_ Kureto eut l'impression que c'était directement à son cœur que l'on cognait. Aoi alla ouvrir, dévoilant Nekomi accompagnée de ses deux gardes. Kureto savait qu'ils viendraient, mais il aurait donné cher pour être seul avec elle. Il les invita à prendre place.

« Donc, nous voici réunis afin d'établir une alliance nouvelle entre les Hiiragi et les Ichinose. J'ai moi aussi quelques idées que je souhaite vous soumettre.» commença-t-il.

« Bien, on vous écoute. » dit Nekomi.

« J'avais songé pour commencer à arrêter les expérimentations humaines, sauf situation de guerre et encore. Nous savons tous où cela nous a conduit. »

Nekomi hocha la tête. En effet, cela avait été un véritable désastre.

« Ensuite, concernant votre statut. Je pensais plutôt vous considérer comme des alliés et non plus comme des vassaux. Cela signifie que vous serez détachés de ma famille et donc indépendants. Une compensation peut-être, pour la trahison que nous avons infligée. De fait, vous pourrez mener vos propres recherches sans notre accord. Charge à vous de veiller à ce que cela ne nous nuise en rien. Côté alliance, nous pourrions mettre notre matériel et scientifiques en commun en cas de besoin. Donc si vous souhaitez nous emprunter quelque chose, ce sera faisable. Et de notre côté, nous pourrons aussi nous servir, si vous me passez ce terme. » continua Kureto.

« Cela me convient parfaitement, et c'est même ce que je souhaitais aborder. Je pensais également soumettre l'enseignement dispensé en classe. Vos sorts sont majoritaires, mais j'accepte en signe de bonne foi pour cette alliance d'en dévoiler une partie des nôtres. Je désire donc qu'ils soient enseignés à part égale avec les vôtres. » intervint Nekomi.

« Oui volontiers, un peu de nouveauté ne nous fera pas de mal. » consentit Kureto.

Ensuite, le sujet des relations entre famille fut abordé, et notamment celui des relations amoureuses. Il fut ainsi stipulé que chaque membre des deux familles était libre de choix sur son conjoint, et tous devraient l'accepter quel que soit le rang de chacun. La décision du couple n'influerait en rien sur le statut des maisons. Par contre en cas de séparation, il devrait en passer par un tribunal civil afin de préserver l'impartialité. Les familles ne devaient pas intervenir dans les affaires conjugales, sauf cas spéciaux comme violence ou autre. Là encore, ce serait à un tribunal extérieur de trancher.

Dans un autre contexte, les familles se juraient aide et assistance en cas de conflit tout en ayant un droit de véto si par hasard l'une d'elle y perdait trop. Ce véto n'entraînerait pas la dissolution du traité. Concernant les familles soutenant les Hiiragi, elles étaient libres de changer d'affiliation. Ce fut ainsi durant trois heures, chacun discutant des points abordés en toute liberté. Les gardes de Nekomi se détendirent en constatant la bonne volonté de Kureto, et qu'il acceptait leurs conditions. Les siennes étaient également raisonnables, preuve de sa volonté d'installer le changement. Les deux familles gardèrent pour le moment le nom de leur organisation, chacun étant libre d'avoir ses propres disciples.

« Bien, je crois que nous avons fait le tour. Si toutefois dans l'avenir des situations inédites venaient à se présenter, le traité reste modifiable en partie. » annonça Kureto.

« Entendu, je te remercie une fois encore pour tes efforts. Ça me touche vraiment. » répondit Nekomi.

« De rien, tu l'as amplement mérité. Je vais mettre tout ça au propre puis nous conviendrons d'un rendez-vous pour signature officielle. En ce qui me concerne, le traité entre en application dès maintenant, étant donné que nous avons un accord. » informa Kureto.

Nekomi en fut satisfaite. Kureto demanda ensuite à lui parler en privé. Elle renvoya donc ses deux gardes, leur demandant de rapporter le résultat de l'entrevue à qui ils savaient. Ceci fait, elle tourna un regard interrogateur vers le chef des Hiiragi.

* * *

« J'ai un autre point à aborder avec toi, un peu plus délicat peut-être. Sache que je n'ai pour intention que de te venir en aide, et que si tu refuses je respecterais ton choix. » annonça-t-il.

Nekomi attendit qu'il développe. Kureto lui rappela ce que Kohaku lui avait infligé au zoo de Ueno, quand il l'avait forcée à recevoir du sang de démon via une épée maudite. Certes cela permettait de contrôler les armes d'aujourd'hui, cependant elle en avait reçu une dose supérieure qui la mettait en danger à terme. Kureto avait donc cherché pendant huit ans la manière de la guérir. Cela impliquait donc qu'elle se libère de Kohaku une fois pour toute.

« Je me doute que je t'en demande beaucoup, au vu de ce que vous avez traversé. Je suis conscient que la responsabilité incombe aux miens, et c'est aussi pour cela que j'ai mené les recherches moi-même. Étant donné notre avancée dans la guerre, tu n'aurais plus besoin de te battre. Ou si vraiment tu le désires, je veillerais à te fournir une nouvelle arme. » annonça Kureto.

Nekomi baissa les yeux. Au vu des récents évènements, elle allait devoir prendre le temps de réfléchir. Kureto comprit, et était même content qu'elle souhaite y penser plutôt que de dire non tout de suite. Un autre de ses objectifs était atteint, un autre était peut-être sur le point de l'être. Elle le remercia encore, puis prit congé. La brune se rendit dans son bureau. Là, elle s'assit pensive.

« _Tu ne vas tout de même pas accepter n'est-ce pas ?_ » entendit-elle.

Kohaku apparut derrière elle. Vêtu de sa tenue d'écolier, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« _Notre objectif n'est pas atteint. Seulement différé._ » continua-t-il.

« Laisse-moi, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

Kohaku disparut, Nekomi bascula en arrière. Maintenant que le traité d'alliance allait être signé, sa famille déjà réhabilitée, la jeune femme se demanda quelle pourrait bien être la suite des évènements. Son souhait pour les siens s'était réalisé après tout. Des coups à sa porte interrompirent le fil de sa pensée.

« Oh Narumi ! Que t'amène-t-il ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai entendu que les Ichinose avaient retrouvé leur rang. Est-ce bien vrai ? » demanda-t-il en avançant.

« Tout à fait. Et tiens-toi bien : un traité d'alliance est sur le point d'être signé. » répondit Nekomi.

Une expression de joie se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Vous avez réussi … Nekomi-sama vous avez libéré les Mikado no Tsuki ! Comment avez-vous fait ? » dit Narumi.

« Mais rien, c'est ça le pire. En tout cas, les générations futures devraient être tranquilles : certains points du traité sont dits fondamentaux et ne peuvent être modifiés. Ceci afin d'éviter que l'erreur du passé ne se répète. Après, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien évidemment. Mais nous aurons fait le maximum. » expliqua Nekomi.

« Nos suivants vont être fous de joie ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que Kureto-sama aie consenti à tout cela. » reprit Narumi.

« Et moi donc. »

Le jeune sergent demanda la permission de diffuser la nouvelle du traité. Nekomi refusa, préférant attendre de signer. Narumi acquiesça puis s'en alla. Nekomi soupira doucement. Le soleil dehors lui parut plus brillant soudain. Une nouvelle ère s'ouvrait pour sa famille. La brune avait comblé les attentes de son père et toute son organisation. Pendant longtemps elle avait douté de pouvoir un jour y arriver. Bien des fois elle avait cru la tâche insurmontable. Et voilà que soudain, aujourd'hui c'était fait. Victoire. Pas de la manière envisagée au départ, mais qu'importe. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi d'ailleurs. Quand on ne pouvait vaincre un ennemi, il fallait s'en faire un allié. Même si dans le cas des Ichinose c'était pas gagné du tout.

« _Et tout ça parce que Kureto est tombé amoureux de moi. Comme quoi, ça tient vraiment à pas grand-chose. C'est aussi une histoire d'amour qui a plongé ma famille dans la disgrâce au départ._ » se dit-elle.

Quand elle repensait à ce que Aoi avait révélé. Que Kureto avait, dans les limites de son pouvoir, fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la protéger. C'était tellement inattendu … et elle n'avait rien vu.

Deux jours plus tard, Nekomi reçut un message indiquant que le traité était prêt à être signé. La jeune femme se rendit donc au bureau de Kureto. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire en la voyant, auquel elle répondit. Il l'invita ensuite à relire le traité pour vérification, et apposer ensuite sa signature en bas de page. Cela donna l'occasion à l'homme de la contempler à loisir. Son statut de chef de famille lui prenait du temps, et la jeune femme lui manquait. Nekomi reposa le papier et le signa, ajoutant son titre de leader de sa famille.

« Parfait. N'oublie pas ton exemplaire. » fit Kureto en reprenant le document.

« Ah. Au fait, j'ai réfléchi à ton autre proposition. » annonça Nekomi.

Kureto tourna les yeux vers elle, attendant sa réponse.

« Je crois qu'au bout de huit ans … il est temps que je passe à autre chose. »

« Donc tu acceptes. » résuma Kureto.

Elle acquiesça. Le militaire lui dévoila alors le fruit de ses recherches : un temple ancien, presque aussi vieux que les Hiiragi, dont la prêtresse toujours en activité pourrait la purifier du poison démoniaque. Elle pourrait procéder ensuite à un exorcisme pour la libérer du démon.

« Et … est-ce que tu choisiras une nouvelle arme par la suite ? » interrogea Kureto.

« Je l'ignore. J'avoue qu'un peu de repos ne me fera pas de mal, après une vie passée à m'entraîner et me battre. » fit Nekomi.

Kureto hocha la tête. Il annonça qu'il la conduirait là-bas dès qu'elle le souhaitait, et qu'il pourrait rester avec elle. Nekomi le fixa un instant.

« Eh bien … d'accord. Je crois que pour une fois, ce serait bien que je ne sois pas seule. »

Kureto cacha sa joie à l'idée d'être à ses côtés pendant quelque temps. Il fit signe à Aoi pour qu'elle effectue les préparatifs. Nekomi quitta le bureau pour se préparer elle aussi.

« _Comment oses-tu ? Tu as encore besoin de moi !_ » fit Kohaku.

« C'est là où tu te trompes. Maintenant boucle-la. » répondit Nekomi.

Kohaku disparut avec un grognement. La brune gagna son domicile. Elle attrapa une valise qu'elle commença à remplir. Ceci fait, elle appela ses deux serviteurs. Nekomi les informa de la signature du traité, et leur demanda d'en informer Sakae et les partisans de Mikado no Tsuki. Ensuite, elle leur expliqua qu'elle allait s'absenter pour une durée indéterminée, et pour quel motif. Naturellement, ils demandèrent à l'accompagner mais elle refusa.

* * *

« Je serais parfaitement en sécurité avec Kureto, ne vous en faites pas. » dit-elle.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

« Bon, au vu de ce qu'il vient d'accomplir pour notre famille, je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. » concéda Yasushi.

Saionji approuva. Le départ eut lieu dès que Kureto obtint l'accord de la prêtresse du temple. Il confia le commandement à Saya, qui en eut les bras par terre. Kureto retrouva Nekomi en habits civils près de l'hélicoptère qui les conduirait au temple. Ils prirent place dans l'engin et décollèrent.

« Alors, si tu m'expliquais comment tu as eu connaissance de ce temple ? » interrogea Nekomi.

« Eh bien, quand j'ai compris par quoi il fallait passer pour maîtriser une arme démoniaque, et surtout les effets que cela avait eu sur toi, je me suis penché sur la façon de réduire les risques. J'ai eu l'envie de te soigner dès que j'ai su que cela pouvait te transformer en démon. Le fait d'avoir restreint ton premier démon a permis d'éviter que cela se produise, mais le risque est toujours là. En fouillant dans les connaissances ancestrales, j'ai découvert l'existence de ce temple. Les moines et prêtresses qui s'y sont succédé n'ont jamais voulu faire partie de notre cercle, et ils avaient la force pour nous résister. Bref, j'ai pris contact avec la prêtresse actuelle et lui ai parlé de ton cas. Ne restait plus que ton accord. » raconta Kureto.

Nekomi hocha la tête. Encore une chose qui datait. Mais elle n'était prête que maintenant à tourner la page. En attendant, elle observa le paysage. Ils s'éloignèrent des ruines désolées des villes, pour avancer vers les forêts. La vue devint plus agréable, et l'on en oublierait presque les ravages passés. Vers le soir, Kureto amorça une descente. Il se posa sur une petite colline.

« Nous continuerons à pieds, inutile d'amener des monstres au temple. » informa-t-il.

« Entendu. »

« Si jamais on en rencontre malgré tout, je m'en chargerais seul. » ajouta le brun.

« Mais … »

« C'est préférable. »

Le temple était tout près, ils y furent en dix minutes. Kureto saisit un anneau doré et frappa à la grande porte du temple. Il était ceint par une muraille blanche. Ce fut un moine au crâne rasé qui ouvrit.

« Bonjour, nous vous attendions. » dit-il en les invitant à entrer.

« Merci. »

Le moine conduisit le couple à travers une cour pavée, vers l'entrée du temple ornée de deux colonnes en pierre rouge. Il les fit se déchausser et poser leurs souliers et chaussettes dans un casier. Ensuite, il les mena à travers le temple, sur un parquet noir et brillant. Nekomi regarda autour d'elle. L'endroit était vaste, habité par une petite communauté d'hommes et de femmes. Certains priaient devant une statue de Bouddha dorée, d'autres nettoyaient. Dans une salle fermée par des tentures en papier de riz, les attendaient la prêtresse en chef. Le moine les fit entrer.

Kureto et Nekomi prirent place sur deux coussins rouges.

« Soyez les bienvenus. Ainsi donc, voici la jeune femme qui doit se libérer de son démon. Nekomi Ichinose. » dit-elle.

Seuls des yeux noirs étaient visibles derrière un éventail coloré. Mais la brune devina qu'elle devait avoir la cinquantaine.

« En effet. » répondit Nekomi.

« Eh bien ! Je ne pensais pas voir de mon vivant un Hiiragi aidant une Ichinose. Vos familles auraient-elles fait la paix par hasard ? » reprit la prêtresse.

« Oui, il y a tout juste une semaine. Mais Sasori-sama, pourriez-vous nous expliquer comment se déroulera sa guérison ? » intervint Kureto.

Sasori replia son éventail d'un coup sec. Elle faisait penser aux prêtresses d'antan, ses cheveux noués en une queue de cheval simple, un ample kimono composé d'un haut blanc et d'un pantalon rouge.

« Bien sûr. Je vous préviens, ce sera long et douloureux. Nous commencerons par des bains afin d'éliminer le poison qui rattache le démon à son corps. Ensuite, diverses séances de prières pour l'affaiblir et rompre les chaînes qui vous relient. Enfin, lorsqu'il ne pourra plus résider dans votre chair il essaiera d'en sortir. Nous le purifierons à ce moment-là. » exposa Sasori.

Cela fit quelque chose à Nekomi de se dire que Kohaku allait disparaître pour de bon. Depuis le temps qu'ils cohabitaient … Sasori lui demanda ensuite de raconter comment elle était entrée en contact avec ce démon. La volonté de la brune serait capitale dans la réussite de l'exorcisme. Kureto se sentit mal à l'aise. Nekomi baissa les yeux un instant, puis elle commença son récit. Elle raconta comment elle avait connu Kohaku, leur famille qui se déchiraient, la vérité sur la naissance du garçon, ce qu'il avait fait pour sa petite sœur Shinoa. Sa lente métamorphose en démon, la guerre entre les Hyakuya et les Mikado no Oni, la création d'armes démoniaques, et enfin … ce qu'elle avait dû faire. Tuer Kohaku et l'emprisonner en tant que démon dans son épée.

Sasori afficha un visage choqué au fur et à mesure du récit. Elle darda un regard empli de colère sur Kureto.

« Et voilà pourquoi nous n'avons jamais fait partie des vôtres. Vous êtes complètement fous, vous autres Hiiragi. Il faudrait vous exterminer jusqu'au dernier. » dit-elle implacable.

Il fut un temps où Kureto n'aurait pas toléré semblables paroles. Mais aujourd'hui, il était là pour Nekomi et seulement pour elle. Aussi garda-t-il le silence.

« Je vous en prie Sasori-sama. Kureto a récemment prit la tête de la famille, et il a commencé à réformer les pratiques des siens. L'expérimentation humaine est désormais formellement interdite. » intervint Nekomi.

Kureto fut touché qu'elle prenne sa défense, et lui renvoya un regard d'amour.

« Il était temps. Bien, je vais vous montrer vos chambres. Nous dînons dans une heure. Jeune fille, je vous conseille de profiter de la nuit pour pondérer votre décision. Ainsi que je vous l'ai dit, vous devez être totalement sûre. » répondit Sasori.

Elle se leva, et les escorta dans une aile du temple. Les chambres en question étaient de taille ordinaires, mais pauvre en mobilier. Le lit se composait d'un futon déposé au fond, d'un bureau sur la gauche et d'un meuble à vasque pour la toilette sur la droite, surmonté d'un miroir. La porte coulissait. Sasori les logeaient côte à côte.

« _Hmmm … on dirait bien que le fils Hiiragi est tombé amoureux de la fille Ichinose. Tant mieux. Cela servira en outre pour les rituels._ » songea Sasori après avoir quitté ses invités.

* * *

Le lendemain après le petit-déjeuner, Nekomi commença le processus de guérison. Un bassin fut rempli d'eau, et quelques prêtresses y jetèrent des talismans et entonnèrent des chants. La brune arriva ensuite, vêtue d'un peignoir blanc. Kureto se sentit rougir et détourna le regard.

« Les premières fois seront les plus pénibles. Moins ton corps contiendra de poison, moins tu souffriras. Mais je te préviens : tu auras l'impression de prendre un bain d'acide.» avertit Sasori.

Nekomi prit une inspiration devant l'eau qui venait de prendre une teinte lumineuse. Elle défit la ceinture de son peignoir qui glissa sur ses épaules. Elle avait la permission de porter un maillot de bain. La jeune femme descendit ensuite un petit escalier. Mais avant d'atteindre le centre du bassin où elle devrait se tenir, elle sentit ses jambes la brûler.

« L'eau purificatrice commence son œuvre ! Tenez bon ! » lança Sasori.

Nekomi serra les dents, un masque de douleur sur le visage. Kureto se redressa. La jeune femme se laissa pratiquement tomber à genoux dans le bassin. Mais elle ne pouvait retenir des gémissements de douleur. Les prêtresses autour concentrèrent leur pouvoir. Nekomi resserra ses bras autour d'elle, retenant des cris de souffrances.

« Il n'y a pas un autre moyen ? » intervint Kureto.

« Hélas non. Il faut absolument qu'elle tienne sinon ce sera à recommencer. Mais vous pouvez peut-être l'aider. J'ai cru voir qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour vous.» fit Sasori.

« Que dois-je faire ? » demanda Kureto.

« L'aider à supporter la douleur. Mais vous devez vous dévêtir avant, sinon le rituel sera fichu. »

Kureto ôta alors sa chemise et son pantalon, gardant juste son boxer puis entra dans l'eau. Il rejoignit Nekomi qu'il prit contre lui.

« Ça brûle … c'est horrible ça fait mal ! » geignit-elle.

« Je sais. Ça va aller Nekomi je suis là, courage. » lui dit-il.

La jeune femme s'agrippa à lui. Kureto sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau, mais ne dit rien. En revanche, il finit par lui aussi ressentir les effets de l'eau. Il se rappela alors qu'en tant que possesseur d'une arme démoniaque, il était également affecté par la purification.

« _Merde, j'avais complètement oublié. Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver privé de mon arme. Mais la laisser souffrir seule comme ça…_ » songea Kureto.

Heureusement, Sasori sonna la fin du premier bain. Kureto souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras et la fit sortir. Là, il l'enveloppa dans une serviette. Nekomi était à bout de souffle. On donna une grande serviette à Kureto qui en ceignit ses reins, tandis qu'une jeune prêtresse remettait son peignoir à Nekomi.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » interrogea le soldat.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais son regard lui suffit. Sasori s'approcha d'eux.

« C'est très bien. Vous avez supporté le bain. Deux minutes de souffrances mais qui ont diminué le taux de poison. Vous pouvez vous reposer le reste de la journée, nous poursuivrons demain. » annonça-t-elle.

Kureto reprit la brunette, et la conduisit dans sa chambre. Il la déposa sur son futon.

« Là. Je vais te laisser te reposer, sauf si tu préfères ne pas être seule. » dit-il.

Nekomi ne répondit toujours rien. Jugeant qu'elle voulait être tranquille, Kureto entama un mouvement pour se lever. Soudain, Nekomi attrapa son poignet. L'homme lui retourna un regard surpris.

« D'accord, j'ai compris. Je vais simplement me rhabiller et je reviens. » dit-il avec douceur.

Nekomi acquiesça, le regard reconnaissant. Kureto sortit rapidement de sa chambre. Dehors devant sa porte, il croisa un moine qui lui ramenait ses vêtements. Le soldat le remercia puis fila se vêtir. Il revint aussitôt auprès de Nekomi, sa chemise mal boutonnée. Cela occasionna un petit sourire bref.

« Hm ! Ah d'accord. » dit Kureto en remarquant le désordre.

Il s'attela à se reboutonner correctement. Ensuite, il s'assit en tailleur près d'elle. La jeune femme avait encore le souffle précipité, mais cela se calmait. Kureto tendit une main pour la réconforter, puis se retint. Si ça se trouve, cela serait plus douloureux qu'autre chose. Épuisée par l'épreuve, Nekomi finit par s'endormir. Trois heures plus tard, elle s'éveilla. Elle remarqua que Kureto était là, assis sur une chaise un livre en main.

* * *

« Hé. Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il en glissant un marque-page dans son ouvrage.

« Épuisée. » répondit la brune en se redressant.

Soudain, Kureto la vit se tendre comme un arc. Une aura démoniaque s'éleva dans la pièce. Kohaku lançait son offensive.

« Nekomi ! Accroche-toi, ne le laisse pas reprendre le contrôle. » lança Kureto en se levant.

Il s'approcha d'elle et tendit une main pour la poser sur son épaule. Mais Nekomi tourna la tête, lui retournant une paire d'yeux rouges.

« De quoi tu te mêles frangin ? Qui t'as demandé de fourrer ton nez dans nos affaires ? Tu ne supportes pas de ne pas tout contrôler d n'est-ce pas ? »

« Kohaku. C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut dire ça. Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait comme ça ? » rétorqua Kureto.

« Eh. Rappelle-moi qui a commencé à merder déjà ? Qui a donné naissance à un démon, qui se prend pour Dieu avec des recherches qui n'ont ni plus ni moins conduit qu'à la fin du monde ? Moi peut-être ? » continua Kohaku depuis Nekomi.

« Techniquement parlant oui. Tu as fait progresser les recherches comme jamais, et nous aurions peut-être échoué sans toi. Donc, tu es à moitié responsable, je te signale. »

Une ombre noire commença à se répandre dans la pièce. Kureto ne cilla pas, en dépit des cris déchirants qui résonnaient. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Un talisman blanc atterri sur le front de Nekomi. Cette dernière poussa un cri de rage. L'ombre autour d'elle régressa. Sasori s'avança jusqu'à elle, puis posa une main sur son front elle récita divers mantras qui renvoyèrent Kohaku en profondeur. Nekomi retomba en arrière.

« Fouah ! Merci. » souffla la brune.

« De rien. Voilà pourquoi je voulais être avertie de son réveil. Le démon n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion de se manifester, sachant qu'elle serait affaiblie par le bain. » dit la prêtresse.

« J'étais en mesure de gérer cela merci. » répondit Kureto en croisant les bras.

« Et ce fut un succès vraiment. » répliqua Sasori.

Nekomi se redressa. Son peignoir glissa, dévoilant une épaule. Kureto sentit ses joues chauffer.

« Donc la prochaine fois, appelez-moi. » lança Sasori avant de quitter la pièce.

Kureto n'avait absolument pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la peau blanche devant lui, résistant à l'envie brûlante d'y déposer un baiser. Nekomi s'aperçut de ce qu'il regardait.

« Hé ho ! Faut pas te gêner ! » lança-t-elle.

Sa voix le fit sursauter. Nekomi recouvrit son épaule, d'autant plus que le reste du peignoir menaçait de glisser lui aussi. Elle avait peut-être toujours son maillot de bain, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il se rince l'œil.

« Désolé. » lâcha Kureto en se retournant.

Profitant de ce qu'il était retourné, Nekomi annonça qu'elle se changeait et donc qu'il était prié de réaliser une observation attentive du parquet. Kureto baissa les yeux, troublé par les bruits de tissu juste derrière lui. Il fit son possible pour que les images de ce qu'elle faisait ne défilent devant ses yeux. Et entre nous, autant demander à un obsédé de faire vœu de chasteté. Kureto n'en était pas à ce stade, mais là était la difficulté.

« C'est bon je suis décente. » informa Nekomi.

« _Pas dans ma tête._ Euh … il … il est midi nous devrions aller déjeuner. » lança Kureto en se levant.

Il lui tourna toujours le dos. Nekomi acquiesça et marcha vers la sortie. Le jeune homme préféra la laisser passer devant lui. Ce qui n'était pas une riche idée pour calmer ses pensées.

« _Me demande s'ils ont vidé le bassin et si l'eau était froide._ » songea-t-il.

S'y plonger serait sans nul doute bénéfique. Le couple arriva au réfectoire, et prit place à côté des autres membres de la communauté.


	10. Exorcisme

**L'exorcisme se poursuit, entre lutte et rapprochement.**

* * *

Le jour suivant, Nekomi eut droit à son second bain. Elle fixa l'eau avec appréhension durant un bref moment, avant d'y entrer. Kureto s'apprêtait à la suivre, quand elle l'interrompit.

« Reste où tu es. » dit-elle en tendant une main derrière elle.

« Mais … »

« C'est moi et moi seule qui a besoin d'être débarrassée du démon, pas toi. »

Nekomi l'entendit d'ailleurs se manifester. Mais Sasori avait utilisé un puissant talisman qui n'autorisait pas Kohaku à agir autrement que par les paroles. La brune entra dans le bassin tout en essayant de l'ignorer, même s'il tempêtait dans sa tête. Les prêtresses entamèrent le chant rituel et les prières. La brune serra les dents face à la morsure de l'eau.

« Nekomi ! » appela Kureto quand il la vit souffrir.

Elle l'ignora.

« _Je peux gérer ça. J'ai déjà connu des douleurs aussi fortes, ça va aller._ » se dit-elle.

Cela la brûlait comme la veille. Agenouillée dans l'eau, elle frappa le fond du bassin pour tenter de chasser la douleur.

« Nekomi laisse-moi t'aider, rapproches-toi du bord. » reprit Kureto.

La brune ne bougea pas, il pensa que la douleur devait l'en empêcher. Bon ça suffit, il allait la rejoindre un point c'est tout. Nekomi tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise.

« Reste … où tu es. » articula-t-elle entre ses dents.

Kureto suspendit ses gestes. Nekomi était en sueur, et la température de l'eau n'y était pour rien.

« Je … gère. »

« Nekomi … »

Il se sentait déçu qu'elle ne veuille pas de son aide. À présent qu'elle connaissait ses sentiments pour elle, qu'ils n'étaient plus entourés d'ennemis et que la paix entre leur famille était revenue, Kureto avait espéré agir enfin au grand jour. Lui montrer combien il tenait à elle. D'un autre côté elle avait raison, il serait lui aussi affecté s'il entrait dans ce bassin. Mais il pouvait rester au bord à lui tenir la main à la place. Le rituel se poursuivit durant les deux minutes. Lorsque Sasori en signala la fin, Nekomi s'affaissa un peu sur le côté. Elle menaçait même de couler si on ne l'en sortait pas. Kureto entra aussitôt, vêtu cette fois. Il la souleva rapidement, et sortit.

Puis comme la veille, il la déposa sur une serviette.

« Je suis pas si faible. » gémit la brune.

Kureto se figea. Faible ? C'était donc ce qu'elle croyait, pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas voulu de son aide ? Depuis Shibuya on lui avait martelé que sa famille était faible, sans valeur, qu'elle-même n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour atteindre ses objectifs. Parce que Nekomi n'avait pas pu protéger celui qu'elle aimait le plus, parce que son père aurait pu être exécuté et ses subordonnés soumis à expérimentation, elle se pensait faible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Toi faible ? Quelqu'un de réellement faible n'aurait pas survécu à une seule de tes épreuves. » dit doucement Kureto.

« Et pourtant … je n'ai toujours pas la capacité de protéger les êtres qui me sont chers. » objecta la brune.

« Je ne crois pas. Tu es certainement la femme la plus forte que je connaisse. » répondit tendrement Kureto.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, les joues rouges, pendant il lui caressait la tête. Kureto la reprit ensuite dans ses bras et la ramena dans sa chambre.

« Et cette fois, appelez-moi dès qu'elle se réveille ! » lança Sasori.

« Merci, mais je peux m'en charger. » répondit Kureto.

« C'est notre travail. » objecta la prêtresse.

« C'est le mien aussi. »

« On t'as déjà dit que t'étais chiant ? » fit Nekomi.

« Eh ? »

« Merci ! » lança Sasori.

Nekomi lui répondit par un geste de la main. Kureto poussa un soupir. Il déposa la jeune femme sur son lit.

« Voilà. Tu peux te reposer maintenant. »

« Je vais bien. Je me sens juste une sympathie particulière envers les homards. » répondit Nekomi.

« Hahaha ! »

Nekomi se laissa tomber sur son oreiller.

« Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-elle après un instant de silence.

« À quel propos ? » demanda Kureto.

« Sur moi. »

« Bien sûr que je le pensais. J'ai rapidement comprit que tu étais forte. Et quand bien même tu aurais été aussi normale que les autres filles, mon attitude aurait été la même. » assura Kureto.

« Comment ça aussi normale ? À t'entendre on dirait que je suis une bête de foire. » répliqua Nekomi, avec un sourire en coin.

« Mais non, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Ordinaire, sans pouvoir magique. » précisa Kureto.

« Donc quelque part, tu reconnais que tu n'es pas normal. C'est bien, je ne serais pas venue pour rien. Ce temple fait vraiment des miracles. » lança Nekomi.

Sans rien dire, Kureto lui vola son oreiller qu'il abattit sur son visage. Nekomi échappa un cri de surprise.

« Mesure tes paroles, petite Ichinose. Autrement les gens d'ici vont avoir un exorcisme supplémentaire à conduire. » lança Kureto, non sans sourire.

« Y serait temps de t'y mettre. » osa la brune.

PAF ! Mais cette fois, elle avait bougé de sorte que l'oreiller tomba sur le matelas. Nekomi arrêta là les frais, sentant la fatigue la gagner. Kureto lui rendit son oreiller, et la laissa sombrer dans le sommeil. Il resta comme la première fois à ses côtés. Et il fit bien, car quelques minutes plus tard il la vit s'agiter dans son sommeil. Kureto la réveilla la secouant doucement.

* * *

« Hé ! Ça va ? » interrogea-t-il quand elle se redressa d'un bond.

« Oui … juste des cauchemars. » dit-elle en se passant une main sur le visage.

Elle retomba sur son oreiller. Kureto se demanda si ce cauchemar n'avait pas été provoqué par son démon, dans une tentative de la décourager. Nekomi, au vu de ce qu'elle avait rêvé pensa la même chose. Jusqu'où irait-il pour rester dans son corps ? Certainement loin, comme il avait fait de son vivant.

« Kureto ? »

« Oui ? »

« Si un jour je te demande de ne pas t'approcher de moi, parce que j'ai l'air de me battre avec mon démon … jure-moi de m'écouter. » dit-elle.

Kureto fronça les sourcils. Cela ne lui plaisait guère de la laisser se débattre seule. Lui il voulait l'aider, la soulager, l'épauler.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Tu auras besoin d'aide durant cet exorcisme.» répondit-il.

« S'il te plaît, jure-moi de te tenir à distance si je te le demande. » insista Nekomi.

« … »

Des coups frappés doucement épargnèrent à Kureto de répondre. Sasori venait vérifier l'état de sa patiente, non sans lancer un regard de reproche au soldat. Celui-ci roula des yeux. La prêtresse vint poser quelques questions à la jeune femme, lui demandant de lui indiquer tout changement. Nekomi lui parla alors de son cauchemar : elle avait rêvé du moment où elle avait tué Kohaku, et ce qu'elle pensait être la raison de ce rêve.

« En effet, il y a fort à parier qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour empêcher le rituel. Je sens déjà moins de poison démoniaque en vous, les bains fonctionnent. Ce sont les premiers qui sont les plus douloureux. Demain, vous en aurez un troisième, et ensuite il vous faudra boire de l'eau purifiée de la même manière. » informa Sasori.

Nekomi acquiesça, resserrant les pans de son peignoir autour d'elle.

« Quant à vous jeune homme, héritier d'une grande famille ou pas il serait temps en ces heures difficiles, de vous plier à ce qu'on vous demande. » lança la prêtresse en se remettant debout.

« Je plussoie. » intervint Nekomi.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Kureto.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » rappela Nekomi.

Kureto détourna le regard. Il devinait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Aussi finit-il par répondre qu'il allait y réfléchir, et se sauva.

« Moooh ! » protesta Nekomi.

De son côté, Kureto était retourné dans sa chambre. Pourquoi diable ne voulait-elle pas de son aide ? Était-ce pour maintenir une distance entre eux, pour lui faire comprendre subtilement qu'elle ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments ? À cette pensée, il sentit son humeur s'assombrir. Pourtant, il ne renonçait pas. Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et alla s'accouder au balcon, laissant son regard errer dans le jardin. Il aperçut soudain en bas Nekomi vêtue d'un kimono qui visiblement était partie pour une promenade. Kureto hésita : devait-il la laisser seule, aller la rejoindre ? Sentant un regard, la jeune femme se retourna et lui sourit. Il découvrit qu'elle portait une barrette en forme de fleur sur un côté de la tête.

Le kimono était violet, assorti à ses yeux. Kureto la trouva magnifique. Nekomi ne bougea pas. Puis après un moment de réflexion, elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Ravi, il s'empressa de gagner la sortie, demandant son chemin au passage. Il la rejoignit à petites foulées.

« Ce kimono te va vraiment à ravir. » dit-il une fois à sa hauteur.

« Je te remercie, ce sont les prêtresses qui me l'ont prêté. » sourit la brune.

Elle reprit sa marche. Ils passèrent une petite rivière, franchissant un pont de bois sans garde-corps. Après quelques instants passés à contempler la nature, Kureto se décida à l'interroger.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je me tienne éloigné de toi si jamais je constate que ton démon essaie de reprendre le dessus ? »

« Tout simplement … parce que j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire. Je ne veux blesser personne. » répondit-elle.

Nekomi ne se rappelait que trop la fois où à l'école, elle avait renoncé à son humanité pour sauver ses camarades. La sauvagerie dont elle avait fait preuve sous l'emprise du démon. Kureto de son côté, sentit son cœur bondir. C'était donc pour le protéger qu'elle lui demandait cela, pas autre chose. Il sentit ses joues se teinter.

« Dans ce cas … entendu, je ne t'approcherais pas. » consentit-il.

« Juré ? »

« Mmmh … »

« Kureto, jure-moi de ne pas t'approcher. » demanda-t-elle en lui barrant la route.

Le concerné détourna la tête, sentant bien qu'autrement il capitulerait.

« Bon alors ? » reprit Nekomi.

« Seulement si tu me laisses te soutenir pour tout le reste. » répondit Kureto.

« Ah parce que jusqu'ici ce n'était pas le cas ? »

« Je ne peux pas rester dans un coin à te regarder souffrir. » précisa l'homme.

Nekomi afficha une esquisse de sourire, puis accepta. Ce point réglé, ils continuèrent leur balade. Kureto se sentait heureux de l'avoir pour lui seul, de ne plus s'embarrasser des grades et des avis des autres. Il cueillit une fleur en passant, qu'il lui offrit sans oser la regarder. Nekomi recueillit le présent avec un sourire, souffla un merci et l'accrocha à ses cheveux.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les rituels de purification se poursuivirent. Lorsqu'il lui fallut boire de l'eau bénite pour la première fois, Nekomi la recracha malgré elle. Elle sentit Kohaku tenter de rompre ses chaînes, et menacer d'y parvenir. Sentant le danger, Nekomi cria à tout le monde de s'éloigner aussitôt. Chacun obtempéra dans la seconde. L'aura démoniaque de la brune se déploya dans la salle.

« _Je ne te laisserais pas faire … je ne te laisserais pas jeter aux oubliettes tout ce qu'on a enduré !_ » s'écria Kohaku.

« Mais qui a dit que c'était ce que je faisais ? C'est du démon dont je veux me débarrasser, pas nos souvenirs ! » répondit Nekomi à voix basse.

« _Tu veux m'oublier ! Oublier l'enfer qu'on a vécu toi et moi et tout ce qu'on a fait pour s'en sortir !_ »

« Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ça Kohaku. Mais je ne peux pas vivre dans le passé non plus. Ça ne servirai à rien. »

« _Traitresse !_ »

« Non. Je ne trahis rien, j'avance c'est tout. » dit-elle d'une voix sereine.

Kohaku répondit par une attaque. Kureto fit un pas un avant. Sasori leva un bras pour l'en empêcher.

« Si vraiment vous l'aimez, alors vous devez apprendre à l'écouter. » dit-elle.

« Mais elle souffre. » répondit Kureto.

« Je vois merci. Mais c'est son combat. Il faut qu'elle se défende, qu'elle montre au démon sa volonté de vaincre, sans quoi il aura toujours une prise sur elle. Et tout ceci aura été vain. » dit Sasori.

Nekomi luttait pour reprendre le contrôle. Kohaku de son côté, se débattait tant et plus. Il lui renvoya des souvenirs communs, lui rappelant leur douleur. Son désir à lui : être avec elle. Nekomi regarda autour d'elle, cherchant de quoi vaincre. Elle aperçut une des prêtresses portant une autre coupelle d'eau bénite. Elle lui fit signe de la poser au sol. La jeune fille s'approcha et la déposa à quelques pas. Nekomi prit une inspiration, puis se jeta sur la coupelle. S'en saisissant elle avala le liquide d'un trait. Kohaku poussa un dernier hurlement de rage, avant de disparaître, laissant son hôte à bout de souffle.

« Nekomi ! » fit Kureto.

Il se précipita à ses côtés lorsque la brune indiqua que tout était sous contrôle. Il posa un genou à terre, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Vidée. Mais … j'ai réussi à reprendre le dessus. Qui est-ce qui commande ici, non mais sans blague. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Après la fin du rituel, Kureto la raccompagna dans sa chambre. Nekomi aurait droit à une nouvelle coupe d'eau dans la journée. Jusqu'à ce que plus une goutte de poison démoniaque ne réside en son corps.

Les jours passèrent ainsi, une lutte de chaque instant pour la brune. Maintenant, son démon lui envoyait des cauchemars chaque fois que Nekomi voulait dormir. Si au début Kureto partait se coucher dans sa chambre, il fut rapidement contraint de la rejoindre. Pour son plaisir il devait bien l'avouer, même s'il préférait qu'elle ait des nuits calmes. Néanmoins, sa présence apaisait la jeune femme, qui avait à grappiller quelques heures de sommeil.

Cependant, leur rapprochement allait devoir connaître un intermède. Sasori appela un matin Kureto, l'informant qu'un message pour lui était arrivé par pigeon. Les yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent en découvrant la teneur du petit rouleau. Il remercia la prêtresse, puis alla retrouver Nekomi. La jeune femme se tenait sur un banc, le regard vide. Cependant, il s'éclaira lorsqu'elle le vit approcher.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda Nekomi en voyant sa mine soucieuse.

« Pas vraiment. J'ai reçu un message de la part de Saya : Seishirou tente de prendre le contrôle en mon absence. Il faut que j'y retourne. » informa Kureto.

« Oh. » répondit la brune, de la déception dans la voix.

Kureto poussa un soupir : son frère n'était décidément que disgrâce pour la famille.

« Dans ce cas, tu ne dois pas traîner. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je ne risque rien ici. » reprit Nekomi, de son ton habituel.

« Tu es sûre que ça ira ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander.

« Il faudra bien que ça aille. Allez ne traîne pas, ils ont grand besoin de toi là-bas. »

Nekomi se leva et s'approcha de lui, assez près.

« Je te remercie pour ton aide. Je ne crois pas que j'y serais arrivée sans toi. » reprit-elle.

Kureto se sentit rougir. Il leva une main pour lui caresser la joue, pour constater avec joie que Nekomi acceptait le geste avec plaisir. Elle avança encore un peu, et il finit par l'enlacer. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment.

« Bon, il est temps. » soupira Kureto.

Nekomi recula. Le soldat rentra ensuite, courut à sa chambre et rassembla ses affaires. Nekomi l'accompagna ensuite jusqu'à la grande porte.

« Bon … euh … prends soin de toi, et bon courage pour ton exorcisme. » dit Kureto.

« Merci, toi aussi prends soin de toi et surtout, sois prudent. »

Ils s'enlacèrent une dernière fois, avant que Kureto ne franchisse la porte. Il se hâta de regagner l'hélicoptère. Seishirou allait regretter son geste : non seulement il le défiait mais en plus il l'éloignait de Nekomi.

* * *

Au Q.G, Saya était en pleine bataille avec les forces du renégat. Seishirou avait rallié à lui quelques familles servant autrefois sous son père. Jusque-là, la blonde était parvenue à le repousser dans une aile de la base. Elle pensait pouvoir gérer la situation seule, mais avait préféré en informer Kureto au cas où.

« Où en sommes-nous ? » demanda Saya.

« Pour le moment, on ne s'en sort pas trop mal. » répondit Goshi.

« Je crois que nos pertes sont un peu plus légères que dans le camp adverse, mais d'un chouïa seulement. » ajouta Mito.

« Bien. J'ai averti Kureto-nii, une fois qu'il sera là Seishirou va en mouiller son froc. » répondit Saya.

Il leur fallait juste tenir la journée. Pour l'heure, le camp ennemi était acculé dans un couloir, près d'une salle. Celui de Saya bloquait la sortie. Les assauts reprirent, les sorts fusant d'un bout à l'autre. Les murs étaient couverts de profondes entailles. Saya tentait de déterminer si son équipe pouvait les prendre à revers. Elle envoya quelques soldats vérifier que Seishirou ne tentait pas la même manœuvre. Hélas, il s'avéra que si. Un seul des hommes envoyés par la blonde revint, pour l'informer de leur échec.

Saya décida alors de s'en occuper. Les offensives ennemies s'accrurent, espérant écraser les résistants.

« _Vite Kureto, on ne va pas tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme._ » pensa Saya en tuant un soldat adverse.

La bataille dura jusqu'au soir. Il y eut une pause tacite, chacun reprenant son souffle, comptant ses pertes et soignant les blessés. Saya guetta un signe de son frère adoptif dans le ciel. Son instinct lui disait que Seishirou allait rapidement revenir à la charge. Une erreur selon elle, mais qui pouvait malgré tout se terminer en victoire.

« Saya-sama, ils reviennent ! » s'écria un soldat.

Ils jetaient toutes leurs forces dans l'affrontement visiblement. Saya décida d'en faire autant. Il fallait jouer le tout pour le tout ou ils y resteraient. Les deux camps foncèrent alors l'un vers l'autre, sabre au clair, quand soudain une lignée d'arcs électrique passa au milieu stoppant net les combattants.

« Kureto-sama ! » sourit Mito.

Saya poussa un soupir de soulagement. Kureto renouvela son attaque, cette fois en direction des dissidents. Les plus rapides purent éviter la terrible décharge. L'homme s'avança ensuite, rassembla son camp et demanda un rapport à Saya tout en approchant du camp adverse.

« Je sais bien que j'étais censée gérer ça seule, mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que tu saches. » fit Saya à la fin de son récit.

« Tu as très bien fait. Il est grand temps de régler son compte à ce couard. » répondit Kureto.

Du reste, lorsque Seishirou apprit le retour de son désormais chef, il ordonna un dernier assaut à ses troupes avant de prendre la fuite.

« Baissez les armes ! Ceux qui me rejoignent seront épargnés ! » lança Kureto.

Certains hésitèrent. Mais l'un d'eux répondit que de toute manière ils seraient exécutés, et certainement torturés avant. Autant combattre.

« Très bien. À votre guise. » en conclut Kureto.

Il lança une nouvelle attaque à la fin de sa phrase. Saya se demanda un instant si son aîné n'aurait pas mieux fait de ramener Nekomi avec lui. Toutefois, le retour du chef redonna de la vigueur aux défenseurs qui puisèrent dans leurs réserves pour en finir. Kureto de son côté, se lança à la poursuite de son frère. Passant sur un mur, il franchit la ligne de combattants. Il avait une petite idée de l'endroit où le traître se rendrait.

Fzzzzt !

Seishirou poussa un cri lorsqu'un éclair tomba à ses pieds. Il fit volte-face pour découvrir son grand-frère.

« Alors ? On profite de l'absence du maître pour comploter ? » lança Kureto en approchant.

« Je vais remettre les choses telles qu'elles étaient ! Tu nous trahis tous avec ton traité pour les Ichinose ! Redonner une position dominante à ce tas de rats d'égouts ! » répliqua Seishirou.

Kureto fonça alors vers lui. Seishirou couina et dégaina de justesse.

« Répète ce que tu viens de dire ? » fit Kureto, le regard assassin.

« M-mais c'est la vérité ! Ce-ce ne sont que d-des esclaves ! »

« Pauvre idiot ! Tu es décidément la honte de cette famille. »

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent. Mais il était évident que Seishirou peinait à contenir son frère. Depuis l'école, la différence de niveau était trop importante, et il n'avait pu rattraper leur écart. Ainsi, après un combat de courte durée, Kureto fit voltiger l'arme de Seishirou. Ce dernier eut un cri de peur, et tenta de rejoindre l'hélicoptère. Mais son adversaire lui colla un talisman qui lui envoya une décharge. Il tomba.

« Tu … tu ne vas pas me tuer ? Je suis ton frère ! » implora-t-il.

« Misérable jusqu'au bout. Même père avait honte de toi. Mais en effet, je ne vais pas te tuer. » répondit Kureto.

Le soulagement passa sur le visage de Seishirou.

« En revanche, j'entends bien te punir. Je te déchois donc de tous tes titres et privilèges. Tu pers ton nom, je te renie de la famille. Tu passeras quelque temps en prison, puis je réfléchirais à ce que je pourrais bien faire d'un incapable dans ton genre. » décida Kureto.

« Quoi mais … »

« SILENCE ! Tâche d'obéir avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Kureto lui flanqua ensuite un coup de poing à la mâchoire qui l'assomma. Il rengaina ensuite son sabre. Puis il laissa le vaincu sur le sol. Kureto retourna à l'intérieur, chargea quelques hommes de coller son frère au trou, et retrouva les autres. Il informa Saya de la déchéance du renégat. Durant les heures qui suivirent, tous deux supervisèrent l'arrestation des alliés de Seishirou, la remise en ordre des lieux de combats ainsi que divers autres points survenus durant l'absence de Kureto.

« Et où en est Nekomi ? » questionna la blonde.

« Son exorcisme avance bien. Le poison démoniaque a disparu, reste le plus dur : éliminer son démon. Physiquement cela lui prend beaucoup d'énergie. Mais elle supporte tout avec sa détermination habituelle. » raconta Kureto tout en lisant un rapport.

« Tant mieux. Et euh … vous vous êtes rapprochés ou bien ? »

Kureto rougit.

« Plutôt oui. Je sens bien qu'elle a besoin de mon aide. »

« Alors retourne vite auprès d'elle. » sourit Saya.

« J'y compte bien. Mais je dois régler quelques détails ici avant cela. » fit Kureto.

Il était tard lorsqu'il put enfin prendre du repos. Une fois couché, il se demanda si la brune allait passer une nuit sans cauchemars. Probablement pas. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Kureto soupira puis tâcha de s'endormir. Demain était une journée chargée. De fait, durant le jour suivant eut lieu le jugement des renégats. La plupart y perdirent la vie, pendant que Seishirou écopait de travaux d'intérêt général, à savoir participer à la reconstruction des différentes villes. Au moins il serait utile et il en aurait pour la vie entière. Déchu de son statut, les fidèles de son frère ne manqueraient pas de le traiter en paria.

Kureto devait encore superviser les différentes missions des commandos envoyés à travers le pays à la recherche de survivants vampires. En outre, il devait se préparer à l'arrivée d'autres nobles de pays étrangers. La guerre n'était pas terminée. Pour l'heure, le séraphin qu'il avait créé était toujours instable, et les scientifiques peinaient à le stabiliser. Si jamais le sujet décédait… tout serait à recommencer. Pire, s'il disparaissait lors de l'arrivée de l'ennemi, ils étaient cuits. De quelle autre option disposait-il ? Restait Yuuichiro. D'après ses renseignements il avait été un excellent sujet lors de ses expérimentations.

« _Mais Nekomi m'en voudra à mort si je touche à son petit protégé. Nous sommes plus proches que jamais, ce serait vraiment bête de l'éloigner, sans compter que ce serait violer le traité. Mais si les vampires nobles étrangers arrivent et que nous sommes sans défense …_ » songea Kureto.

Il fallait que leur sujet actuel tienne à tout prix. Par contre, Kureto se rappela que Yuuichiro était ami avec un vampire proche de la reine. Sans doute était-il temps d'obtenir ces fameuses informations. L'homme demanda à Aoi de convoquer le jeune. Une demi-heure plus tard, Yuu se présenta en se demandant bien ce que ce type lui voulait. Kureto le pria de s'asseoir, puis lui expliqua la situation.

« Hmm. Je comprends. Je vais aller trouver Mika pour lui en parler. » fit Yuu.

« Fort bien. Et tiens-moi immédiatement au courant. Nous avons des pigeons en cas de besoin » termina Kureto.

Yuu hocha la tête, puis salua avant de partir. Kureto regarda par la fenêtre, pensant à Nekomi. Comment allait-elle ? Si seulement les téléphones marchaient encore, il aurait pu l'appeler. Il regrettait vraiment l'époque où il pouvait la joindre à toute heure. Là, il ne pouvait que rester sans savoir. Kureto se plongea dans son travail pour ne plus y penser, sans quoi il allait se rendre malade. Plus tard dans la journée, il apprit que Yuu et son escouade se rendaient dans l'ancienne capitale afin d'y collecter des informations. Ils en auraient pour quelques jours. Les autres commandos également, ce qui laissait un peu de répit. Il allait pouvoir retourner au temple d'ici trois jours, le temps de s'avancer un peu.

* * *

L'hélicoptère se posa non loin du temple, en fin de journée. Kureto s'en éjecta presque, puis se mit à courir vers la bâtisse. Il s'arrêta afin de reprendre un peu son souffle, puis frappa. Le temps qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, sa respiration était presque revenue à la normale.

« Ah vous revoilà ! Entrez entrez. » fit le moine.

« Merci. »

« Elle se trouve dans le jardin. Vous vous souvenez du chemin ? » reprit l'homme.

Kureto le remercia puis acquiesça. Il se rendit ensuite à petites foulées dans le temple. La première personne qu'il croisa fut Sasori.

« Tiens ! Vous êtes de retour, c'est une bonne chose. » dit-elle.

« J'ai fait aussi vite que possible. Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Kureto.

Ils marchèrent côté à côte en direction du jardin.

« Au niveau de son combat, assez bien. Nous avons assez affaibli le démon, et allons bientôt pouvoir l'éliminer. Par contre, niveau moral cela ne va pas fort. » informa Sasori.

« Comment cela ? » s'inquiéta Kureto.

« Les cauchemars se sont intensifiés, si bien qu'elle a des hallucinations en plein jour. Et personne n'arrive à l'approcher dans ces moment-là. Nekomi lutte tant qu'elle peut, ce qui bien sûr la fatigue, seulement lors des crises elle s'isole. Ce qui fait nous ne parvenons pas à la soulager. Je crois que vous seul pourrez obtenir un résultat. » exposa Sasori.

Une fois dans le jardin, elle lui indiqua l'endroit où trouver Nekomi. Kureto la remercia et s'empressa d'aller la retrouver. La jeune femme était tapie au pied d'un cerisier centenaire, tête levée et yeux clos.

« Nekomi ! » appela Kureto.

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut elle afficha une expression soulagée. Elle se releva et approcha de lui. Kureto fit de même, ils faillirent se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Contente de te revoir. Tu as pu tout régler ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je n'ai pas eu trop de problème. Mais toi, tu as mauvaise mine. » s'inquiéta Kureto en posant une main sur sa joue.

« Oh ce n'est rien, juste un manque de sommeil. »

« Dans ce cas, tu te coucheras de bonne heure ce soir. Je resterais avec toi, si tu veux. »

Nekomi accepta avec gratitude. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour être contente de le revoir, ni même soulagée. Toutefois, Kureto avait fait énormément d'efforts et avait selon elle, beaucoup racheté les fautes de ses ancêtres. L'heure du coucher venue, ce fut donc avec naturel et plaisir qu'elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Nekomi avait discrètement rapproché son futon du sien. Kureto ne retint pas le large sourire qui s'afficha.

Le jour suivant eut lieu la partie difficile de l'exorcisme de Nekomi : expulser le démon. Voilà près d'un mois qu'elle suivait tous les rituels. La brune se tenait donc dans une autre salle du temple. Son arme était posée au sol, et la jeune femme la regardait avec une expression neutre. La confrontation n'allait pas être facile. Kohaku avait beau être affaibli, il lutterait jusqu'au bout. Sasori lui indiqua de s'allonger sur la natte déposée derrière elle. Un moine tendit une coupe contenant un breuvage destiné à l'endormir, afin qu'elle puisse entrer en contact avec son démon. Ce serait à elle de le chasser, afin qu'il n'ait plus aucune prise sur elle. Son sabre noir fut déposé à côté d'elle, car lui aussi devait être purifié.

Nekomi s'allongea sur une natte, puis ferma les yeux pour rejoindre son démon. Elle comme Kureto redoutaient ce moment. La brune pouvait-elle réellement gagner ? Ils avaient vécu des choses si fortes tous les deux. Kureto observait avec attention pendant que les moines et prêtresses entonnaient des prières. Bientôt, il vit Nekomi s'agiter, et se tendre. Il interrogea Sasori du regard.

« Elle s'éloigne. » souffla-t-elle.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Kureto.

« J'ai du mal à sentir son esprit. Il se passe quelque chose de pas très normal. »

Kureto tourna la tête vers Nekomi avec inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait encore ? Le jeune homme tergiversa un instant, puis avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse l'en empêcher, il s'approcha du sabre qu'il toucha d'une main.


	11. La dernière lutte

**Voalà le dernier chapitre. Je publierais dans la foulée la fic suivante.**

 **Nekomi tourne enfin la page, et se libère de son passé.**

* * *

Kureto se retrouva dans un espace blanc, qu'il reconnut comme étant le domaine du démon. Il avança de quelques pas avant d'apercevoir celui de Nekomi. Kohaku se tenait à genoux, la tête de Nekomi reposant sur ses cuisses. La jeune femme paraissait inconsciente. Kohaku, toujours avec son apparence de ses seize ans, la regardait avec tendresse. Il leva la tête en percevant une autre présence.

« Tiens ! Grand frère Kureto. Peut-on savoir ce qui t'amènes ? » sourit Kohaku.

« Devine ? »

« Hmmm … tu voulais me voir peut-être ? » hasarda le démon.

« Relâche Nekomi. » fit Kureto en s'arrêtant.

Kohaku le regarda en clignant des yeux.

« La relâcher. Mais dis-moi : que viens-tu faire ici ? En quoi ce qui s'y passe te concerne-t-il ? Et franchement, après tout ce temps, c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? » répondit le démon.

« Oh ? Après tout le merdier que tu as foutu, le sang répandu et surtout après la souffrance que tu as causé à Nekomi tu t'attendais à de joyeuses retrouvailles ? » rétorqua Kureto.

« Nekomi était en quête de pouvoir. À cause de vous autres Hiiragi qui vous prenez pour des dieux. Je lui ai permis d'acquérir ce qu'elle cherchait tant. Ce qui n'est pas allé sans quelques sacrifices. » répondit Kohaku.

« Tu l'as pratiquement transformée en démon. Tu as failli la détruire ! Tu as osé la souiller avec tes armes à la noix ! » reprit Kureto.

Kohaku plissa les yeux devant son énervement.

« Je te signale que ça vous a bien arrangé à l'époque. »

« Pas moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle subisse tout ça. » objecta Kureto.

Kohaku pencha la tête sur le côté. Il observa attentivement le visiteur, cherchant à déceler ses intentions.

« Ah bon ? Voilà qui m'étonne. Tu as toujours été assoiffé de pouvoir, prêt à tout pour l'obtenir. Alors … je ne comprends pas. Nekomi est issue de la branche la plus décriée de la famille, en quoi est-ce que cela a pu te gêner qu'elle reçoive du sang de démon ? » reprit Kohaku.

« Hm ! Visiblement j'ai bien joué mon rôle, si même toi tu n'y as vu que du feu. C'est que tu lui ai imposé tout cela qui me dérange. » sourit Kureto avec cynisme.

« Imposé ? Elle a choisi de toucher à ces outils, je ne l'ai pas forcée. » répliqua Kohaku.

Et que sous-entendait Kureto avec son histoire de rôle ? Le démon sentit que quelque chose lui avait échappé. La raison pour laquelle son aîné se retrouvait ici, à lui demander d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était.

« Pfah tu parles ! Tu l'as manipulée, comme nous tous. D'ailleurs à ce sujet chapeau bas. Seul un prodige de ton calibre pouvait réussir à déclencher une guerre, et oser se rebeller contre sa toute-puissante famille. Mais c'est terminé maintenant. Nekomi n'a plus besoin de lutter pour les siens. » informa Kureto.

Kohaku garda le silence. Il avait en effet découvert que la brune abandonnait son combat, sans vraiment en comprendre la raison. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Il devait avouer qu'il était curieux de connaître la raison de ce revirement. La haine de la brune à l'égard des Hiiragi avait fortement baissé, elle disparaissait même. Comment était-ce possible, voilà ce que le démon voulait découvrir. Et Kureto semblait en savoir long sur la question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » demanda Kohaku, toute bienveillance disparaissant de son visage.

« Nous y voilà. Le fait est que je n'ai rien fait, pas au début en tout cas. Bref. »

Kureto marqua un silence, puis reporta son attention sur Nekomi toujours inerte.

« Nekomi ! Tu m'entends c'est moi Kureto ! Reprends le contrôle, tu en es capable ! Et tu n'es pas seule ! » appela-t-il.

Kohaku fronça les sourcils dans une expression d'incompréhension.

« Hé ho ! Je suis toujours là. » dit-il en agitant la main.

« Nekomi ! Secoue-toi bon sang, tu n'as pas subi tous ces rituels pour te laisser bêtement piéger ici non ? » continua Kureto, ignorant le démon.

Nekomi fronça les sourcils avec un gémissement. Kohaku baissa les yeux, puis les reporta sur Kureto.

« Je suis vraiment surpris, je l'avoue. Toi, mon rival officiel qui se porte au secours d'une Ichinose … je crois rêver. » dit-il.

« Pense ce que tu veux ça m'est égal. Ton temps est terminé Kohaku, tu dois la libérer à présent. Tu l'as assez fait souffrir comme ça. »

« Souffrir comme tu y vas. Que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tabassée alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, simplement pour m'avoir approché. Ce n'est pas moi non plus qui l'ai maltraitée lors de son entrée à l'école, ni ne lui ai fait vivre un enfer. » rappela Kohaku.

Il crut voir un voile de tristesse passer dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

« Sur le dernier point tu as tort. Tu es en partie responsable de cet enfer. Mais je sais très bien qui sont les vrais responsables, je ne suis pas si aveugle. Mais pour quelqu'un qui prétend avoir des sentiments pour elle, je trouve que tu as une curieuse façon de le montrer. Si réellement tu l'aimes, alors laisse-la partir. Laisse son esprit et son cœur en paix. » répondit Kureto.

« La laisser alors que nous sommes enfin ensemble ? Sûrement pas. Et vas-tu enfin me dire de quoi tu te mêles ? »

« Tu appelles ça être ensemble ? Parasiter son cœur, ses pensées et j'en passe ? Même moi je n'oserais pas. » riposta Kureto.

« … »

Kohaku reposa la tête de Nekomi au sol, puis se releva.

* * *

« Je commence à en avoir assez de te voir tourner autour de pot, nii-san. Si tu es venu pour me faire la morale, alors pars. Voilà bien longtemps que je me moque de ce que tu penses. »

« Je suis là pour Nekomi. Et rien d'autre. »

Kureto marqua une pause, avant de lâcher des mots fatidiques :

« Comme toujours. »

Kohaku s'afficha étonné, avant que la lumière ne se fasse enfin.

« Ne me dis pas … tu as des sentiments pour elle ? »

« Si fait. Nekomi est mon ange, ma lumière et ce depuis que je l'ai vue la veille de la rentrée. » révéla Kureto.

Kohaku le fixa bouche ouverte. Qu'un de ses frères puisse tomber amoureux de Nekomi lui avait totalement échappé. Pourtant, cela n'avait rien changé à ses plans. Sauf peut-être maintenant, avec cet exorcisme qui le menaçait. Kohaku ferma les yeux avec un sourire.

« Je vois. Tu as dû être content d'être débarrassé d'un rival. » dit-il.

« Oui et non. Je savais parfaitement bien qu'elle t'aimait et que c'était réciproque. Malgré cela, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de l'aimer. J'ai donc fait ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour la protéger. Et … je comprenais en même temps la douleur qui était la vôtre. Mais tu devenais trop dangereux Kohaku, tu le sais. Vous n'auriez jamais pu être ensemble.» répondit Kureto.

Kohaku baissa brièvement les yeux.

« Nous le sommes maintenant. »

« Non. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Nekomi l'a compris, elle. C'est pourquoi elle a décidé de subir ce douloureux exorcisme. Et je suis là pour la soutenir. Je serais toujours là. »

Plus loin, Nekomi tentait de reprendre le contrôle. Revoir Kohaku s'était avéré plus difficile que prévu, et il avait rapidement prit le dessus. Elle était donc plongée dans une sorte de bulle, où elle entendait vaguement ce qui se passait autour. La brune avait perçu l'arrivée d'une autre personne. Elle entendait des voix indistinctes. Soudain, l'une d'elle sembla s'adresser à elle.

« _Cette voix … je la connais …_ »

La conversation continua, mais on ne lui parlait plus. Puis au bout de quelques instants, elle entendit qu'on lui parlait à nouveau. Nekomi décida alors de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle percevait. Petit à petit, les voix devinrent plus claires. Et elle les reconnut. Kohaku d'abord, et puis …

« _Kureto ? Mais … que fait-il ici ?_ »

Il était venu pour elle ? Pour l'aider ? Oui, comme il l'avait fait au temple. Comme il l'avait fait durant sa scolarité, lors de la fin du monde, lorsqu'il était venu la sortir des griffes des vampires. La jeune femme sentit une tempête d'émotions déferler en elle. Ce faisant, elle sentit la bulle d'isolement autour d'elle se fissurer. Nekomi pouvait presque l'entendre craquer. Sa vision s'améliora, et elle retrouva l'espace dans lequel elle pouvait converser avec son démon. Mais … où étaient-ils ?

Le fait est que Kohaku venait de matérialiser une illusion pour son frère. Kureto se retrouva ainsi dans la salle du conseil, face à son père. Tenri qui avait appris ses sentiments pour Nekomi. Kureto se rendit compte qu'il était pieds et poings liés. Tenri ordonna alors qu'on lui amène la brunette, en vue de l'exécuter devant son fils. Kureto regarda les soldats sortir. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers son père, qui lui renvoya une expression furieuse. Kureto ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs inspirations.

« C'est tout ce que tu as, Kohaku ? Franchement je suis assez déçu. Te connaissant je m'attendais à pire. Et je vois que tu n'es pas au courant des dernières nouvelles. » lança Kureto.

Il brisa ses liens et libéra ses pieds, puis se leva. Autour de lui, une ombre commença à se répandre. Le décor trembla. Kureto observa l'image de son père devenir une ombre aux yeux rouges.

« Père est mort. Tué par moi. »

Kureto entendit l'ombre émettre un son de surprise.

« Et au passage, j'ai réhabilité la famille de Nekomi. D'où le fait qu'elle n'a plus à lutter, et accessoirement plus besoin de toi. » continua Kureto.

L'ombre reprit la forme du démon.

« Je ne suis pas surpris que tu aies assassiné ton géniteur. » dit-il simplement.

« Donc ton petit numéro est parfaitement inutile. De plus, je te rappelle que j'ai dû en passer par là pour avoir mon propre démon. Je ne me laisserais pas leurrer par tes illusions. » reprit Kureto.

Le décor autour disparut. Puisque la méthode classique ne marchait pas, on allait donc passer au cran supérieur. Kohaku s'auréola d'une lumière noire. Kureto comprit que la lutte était imminente.

« Ça suffit. » entendirent-ils.

* * *

Nekomi se tenait derrière Kohaku. Kureto sourit, pendant que son démon de frère fut surpris. Mais il reprit son ton habituel.

« Ah Nekomi ! Tu es réveillée. J'étais justement en train d'expliquer à mon frère que nous étions enfin ensemble et qu'on désirait le rester. Tu te souviens de notre promesse pas vrai ? » dit-il joyeusement.

« Oui. Une promesse d'enfants qui croyaient tous deux que tout était possible. Mais j'ai évolué depuis Kohaku. J'ai affronté la réalité. Je voulais du pouvoir avant tout pour ma famille. » répondit Nekomi.

« Comment ça ? Je croyais que tu voulais être forte pour que nous soyons ensemble. » fit Kohaku en perdant son sourire.

« Je l'ai espéré aussi, mais j'étais également réaliste. Ce n'était juste … pas possible. Et maintenant je te demande de me laisser. » reprit Nekomi.

Kohaku se montra choqué.

« Tu as oublié … tout ce qu'on a vécu … j'ai toujours agi dans l'optique de tenir ma promesse. Et toi tu … » dit-il.

« Tu étais possédé par un démon, ce qui te forçait à agir selon tes désirs. Je te l'ai dit, je n'oublie rien. Mais je vais de l'avant. » coupa Nekomi.

Les yeux du démon virèrent à l'orage. Kureto sentit son changement d'humeur, et vint aussitôt se placer devant la brune.

« TOI ! » rugit Kohaku.

Il projeta une ombre vaporeuse sur lui. Kureto fut éjecté, entraînant Nekomi avec lui.

« Désolé. » fit le brun en s'écartant.

« Ce n'est rien. Mais … tu es là pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

« Pour quelle autre raison serais-je ici ? Comme je l'ai dit à ton démon, tu es mon ange et ma lumière. » fit Kureto.

Nekomi piqua un fard. Soudain, une fumée noire passa entre eux, les écartant violemment et les projetant à terre.

« Nekomi est à moi ! » s'écria Kohaku.

« Ah oui ? Tu as une drôle de conception de l'amour, frérot. Personnellement, je sais une chose : jamais je ne lui aurais fait ce que tu as fait. » rétorqua Kureto.

Kohaku dispersa ses ombres pour tenter d'encercler le brun. Kureto évita une première attaque portée à sa tête. Il sauta ensuite pour se dégager du nuage de fumée. Kohaku lui fonça dessus, quand soudain il fut brutalement freiné. Il tenta encore d'atteindre son aîné, mais paraissait retenu par une chaîne invisible. Tournant la tête avec difficulté, il découvrit Nekomi tenant l'arme à laquelle il était lié.

« Qu'est-ce que … tu fais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce qu'il faut, Kohaku. Ce qu'il faut. » répondit Nekomi.

Elle approcha de lui. Le démon tenta de briser les liens invisibles qui le retenaient, en vain. Nekomi se rapprocha encore, et s'arrêta à une longueur de bras. Nekomi baissa les yeux sur les chaînes. Habituellement, les démons étaient reliés à leur arme via un sortilège humain pouvant être brisé lors d'un entraînement, celui consistant à laisser le démon posséder son humain. Une fois les règles expliquées par le démon, commençait un combat où le démon tentait de prendre le dessus. La force de restriction du sort diminuait, symbolisée par des chaînes. Mais celles qui retenaient actuellement Kohaku étaient différentes.

Les maillons étaient plus petits et plus nombreux, et surtout paraissaient lui ronger la peau. Nekomi vit même de la vapeur s'échapper. L'exorcisme … Kohaku tenta une nouvelle fois le coup de l'illusion. La jeune femme se retrouva à l'époque où tous deux avaient cinq ans. Ils jouaient au bord de la rivière passant au domaine Aichi. Ils discutaient de leur avenir, ce qu'ils feraient une fois grands. Nekomi entendit à nouveau leurs rires, la joie qu'ils avaient d'être ensemble. Kohaku lui avouant qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle … Nekomi ferma les yeux.

« J'ai dit assez Kohaku. »

Elle leva alors l'arme qu'elle tenait, puis d'un geste expérimenté elle trancha alors la tête du démon. Kureto n'eut pas le temps de lever les yeux vers elle, que déjà il se réveillait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Déjà Sasori s'affairait autour de Nekomi. Une ombre noire émergeait d'elle, avec des plaintes déchirantes. Usant d'un collier de perles bleues, la prêtresse récita quelques prières. L'ombre se tordit sur elle-même plusieurs fois. Sasori lui jeta trois talismans qui achevèrent le travail. La fumée se dispersa. Le démon n'existait plus.

« Elle est toujours inconsciente. » fit remarquer Kureto.

Mais alors qu'il venait de prononcer ces mots, Nekomi ouvrit les yeux. Kureto se pencha vers elle, et déposa un baiser sur son front. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience.

« Tout va bien. Son corps est fatigué de cette lutte, il lui faut juste du repos. » diagnostiqua Sasori.

« C'est donc enfin terminé ? » voulut s'assurer Kureto.

« Oui. Vous allez pouvoir roucouler en paix. »

Kureto rougit furieusement, pendant que les assistants de la prêtresse pouffaient de rire. L'homme maugréa tout en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il la ramena dans sa chambre. Nekomi était à présent débarrassée de son démon et d'une certaine manière de son passé. Il prit place sur une chaise qu'il amena près de son futon, puis s'installa avec un livre. Nekomi dormit pendant trois heures.

* * *

« Hé. Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda doucement Kureto lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Bien … je crois. Je n'ai pas eu un seul cauchemar. » répondit-elle.

« Sasori a exorcisé ton démon durant ton inconscience. Tu en as terminé ici. » informa Kureto.

« Ça y est … » reprit la brune en regardant dans le vide.

Kureto l'examina. Son visage restait neutre, mais ses yeux oscillaient entre tristesse, incrédulité peut-être et incertitude. Nekomi ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, pensive. Le fait est qu'elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Voilà huit ans qu'elle portait ce démon en elle. Il avait certes fallu un mois pour s'en débarrasser, pourtant quelque part la jeune femme avait l'impression que c'était du jour au lendemain. Et maintenant, qu'allait-elle faire ? Nekomi possédait toujours ses compétences, mais sans démon sa force avait baissé.

« Bon, je suppose que nous allons bientôt quitter cet endroit. » reprit Nekomi en s'étirant.

« En effet. D'autant que notre combat n'est pas terminé. » fit Kureto.

Il la fixa un instant tandis qu'elle s'extirpait de son lit.

« Tu te souviens de la créature que j'ai utilisée à Nagoya ? » questionna l'officier.

« Oui. »

« Eh bien il n'est toujours pas stable. J'ai reçu régulièrement des pigeons m'informant de la situation à Tokyo. Yuu et son ami vampire ont rassemblé des informations sur les vampires nobles étrangers. M'est avis qu'ils ne vont pas tarder. Or si notre ange décède avant, ou même pendant leur séjour … nous serons sans défense. » expliqua Kureto.

Ainsi, il lui demandait implicitement de l'aide. Ou du moins un conseil. Nekomi se mit à réfléchir. Certes, il y avait Yuuichiro, mais elle ne tenait pas franchement à tenter le coup. Elle ne voulait pas l'enfermer dans un laboratoire. Il leur fallait donc autre chose.

« Mais j'y pense : tu m'as dit que ce temple ne s'est jamais soumis à ta famille, et était capable de vous tenir tête. Pourquoi ne pas s'en faire des alliés et piocher dans leur savoir ? » proposa-t-elle.

Kureto se mit à sourire.

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, mon ange. »

« Oui, je suis géniale je sais. » répondit-elle faussement pompeuse.

« Hmph. Très bien, je vais aller en discuter avec Sasori. Toi, tu peux aller déjeuner pendant ce temps. Tu as besoin de forces. »

Nekomi se leva à sa suite, puis ils quittèrent la chambre. La brune partit en direction du réfectoire pendant que Kureto se mit en quête de Sasori. Il la dénicha au jardin, versant des graines pour oiseaux dans une petite boîte. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Kureto s'arrêta, puis s'inclina légèrement, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner la prêtresse : voilà bien la première fois qu'il manifestait ce genre de respect. Ceci fait, il demanda à lui parler, puis exposa son problème.

« Je croyais que les expériences humaines étaient désormais interdites. » rappela Sasori.

« Je le sais bien, c'est pour cela que je m'adresse à vous. Je désire stabiliser notre créature afin de ne plus avoir besoin d'en créer de nouvelles. Nous sommes toujours en situation de guerre. » répondit Kureto.

Sasori le fixa un instant. Un long moment, qui commençait à mettre l'homme mal à l'aise. La prêtresse pondérait la situation. Durant l'absence du soldat, Nekomi avait parlé à Sasori des tâches menées à bien par Kureto pour la famille Ichinose.

« Nekomi avait raison : vous désirez réellement le changement. Et vous n'y parviendrez pas si personne ne fait d'effort. Très bien, je vais vous ouvrir les portes de nos archives. Tâchez simplement de ne prendre que ce dont vous avez besoin. » accepta-t-elle.

« Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant. » fit Kureto, soulagé.

Sasori hocha la tête, puis retourna au temple. Elle conduisit Kureto vers les archives, et indiqua qu'elle lui prêterait main-forte. Tant pour surveiller ses recherches que pour l'orienter. Ainsi, ils restèrent tout le reste de la journée entouré de rouleaux séculaires. Le soldat Hiiragi s'avoua fasciné par ces nouvelles connaissances. Il mémorisa quelques sorts de combat en passant. Nekomi les retrouva tous deux croulants sous les papiers.

* * *

« C'est donc là que vous vous cachiez tous les deux. »

Elle entra et se rapprocha de la table où ils se trouvaient.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » interrogea la brune.

« Quelques bricoles en effet. » répondit Kureto.

Sasori lui flanqua alors un coup d'éventail derrière la tête.

« Notre savoir ne contient pas de "bricoles", môssieur Hiiragi ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Hahaha ! » fit Nekomi.

« Non mais dites donc vous ! Vous pensez frapper qui au juste ?! » lança Kureto.

« Un jeune couillon visiblement ! Non seulement je suis plus âgée que vous, mais en plus je ne suis pas votre subordonnée moi ! Alors si j'ai envie de vous dire d'aller bouffer des trèfles, je le fais et puis c'est tout ! » rétorqua Sasori sans se démonter.

Nekomi se tourna pour cacher son rire, pendant que Kureto répondait vertement à la prêtresse.

« Hé dites donc les Vamps ! Quand vous aurez fini votre crêpage de chignons vous pourrez peut-être vous y remettre. Je vous rappelle qu'on est en guerre, là dehors. » lança soudain Nekomi.

La dispute cessa, malgré quelques regards électriques. Kureto se rassit avec un mouvement d'humeur, pendant que Sasori déclara aller prendre l'air. Nekomi poussa un soupir amusé. Elle proposa de l'aide à Kureto, qui déclina, non sans grommeler à l'encontre de Sasori.

« Tu veux pas un p'tit trèfle, ça détends. » proposa Nekomi.

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?! » s'exclama Kureto.

« Héhéhé ! »

Nekomi le laissa seul. Kureto mit donc à profit ces moments de calme pour étudier. Au moment du dîner, Nekomi vint chercher Kureto. Elle le trouva assis contre une armoire, un rouleau étalé sur lui depuis la figure jusqu'aux genoux.

« Kureto. Il est l'heure de manger. » informa-t-elle en s'agenouillant à côté.

Il ôta le rouleau qui lui cachait le visage.

« Hmm ? Ah d'accord, j'arrive. »

Kureto s'étira, pendant que Nekomi roulait le parchemin. Elle le déposa sur la table et y remit un peu d'ordre, avant d'accompagner le soldat au réfectoire. Pendant le repas, elle s'enquit du résultat de ses recherches. Avant de partir, Sasori lui avait indiqué un rayonnage axé sur ce qu'il voulait. De fait, Kureto avait déniché des procédures intéressantes qu'il avait recopiées. Encore une fois, la jeune femme proposa son aide, et le soldat finit par accepter. Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée à compiler des données. Ce fut fourbus qu'ils allèrent se coucher.

Le jour suivant, Kureto envoya trois pigeons contenant une partie du fruit de ses recherches. Nekomi assura qu'elle continuait, permettant ainsi au soldat de se dégourdir un peu. Kureto se rendit dans une salle dédiée à l'entraînement pour une séances d'exercices divers.

Nekomi l'y retrouva au moment du déjeuner, allongé sur le sol seulement vêtu d'un pantalon prêté par un moine. Elle approcha en silence, prenant un linge afin d'éponger la sueur sur le torse musclé de l'homme.

« Je t'ai mis ce que j'ai trouvé dans ta chambre. » informa-t-elle en s'agenouillant.

« Je te remercie. » répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

La jeune femme entreprit de passer le linge blanc sur sa peau. Kureto rouvrit les yeux. Il trouvait que ses gestes commençaient à ressembler à des caresses. Nekomi poursuivait, imperturbable. Kureto sentit sa température monter et ses joues prendre de la couleur. Il approcha sa main de la sienne, prit ses doigts avec hésitation. Nekomi afficha un léger sourire. Doucement, il posa la main de la brune sur son ventre. Il sourit en sentant son pouce effectuer un mouvement circulaire. Les autres doigts se joignirent à la caresse. Kureto finit par se redresser, se trouvant ainsi très près du visage de Nekomi. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui.

Nekomi répondit à son baiser, mais lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il se faisait plus pressant, elle s'écarta.

« Je te rappelle qu'on nous attends pour déjeuner. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un vienne voir où on en est. » dit-elle doucement.

« Ah. En effet, ce serait inconvenant. Très bien, je prends une douche rapide et j'arrive. » répondit Kureto.

Il se releva et l'aida ensuite, résistant à l'envie de poursuivre une fois qu'elle fut face à lui. Nekomi quitta la salle, pendant que Kureto filait prendre une douche. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent face à face à table, non sans s'échanger des sourires qui ne trompaient personne. Toutefois, il leur fallut bien retourner à leurs recherches. En bref, ils restèrent encore quelques jours à rassembler des sorts et autres. Kureto reçut des messages annonçant que l'ange se stabilisait enfin grâce à ce nouveau savoir. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

« Ça a fonctionné ? » s'enquit Nekomi.

« En effet. Les vampires nobles arrivent également. Nous devons poursuivre la guerre. Mais je suis plus confiant, maintenant que notre principal atout tient le coup. » répondit-il.

« Tâchons tout de même de prévoir autre chose au cas où. J'ai vu des sorts de combat intéressants ici. » reprit la brune.

« Je sais, j'en ai envoyé à Aoi afin qu'ils soient enseignés. »

En attendant, ils allaient pouvoir rentrer. Aidé par Nekomi, Kureto rangea les rouleaux à leur place.

« Que diras-tu d'une petite promenade avant notre départ ? » proposa Nekomi.

« Avec grand plaisir. » sourit Kureto.

Autant profiter au maximum de ces moments de paix. Ils n'auraient sans plus une minute à eux par la suite. Tous deux étaient conscients de quitter un havre de paix. Kureto mit à profit cette dernière balade pour se rapprocher au possible de la jeune femme. Nekomi le laissa faire, acceptant qu'il lui prenne la main. De son côté, elle se colla à lui. Ils prirent ensuite place sur un banc, où elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Au fait, merci pour ton aide sur mes recherches. » dit-il à mi-voix, la joue sur ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est rien. Tu as tant fait pour moi, ce n'était vraiment qu'un minimum. » répondit-elle en relevant la tête.

L'instant d'après elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le reste de leur dernière journée s'écoula paisiblement. Le lendemain, le couple fit ses adieux aux habitants du temple. Nekomi remercia chaleureusement Sasori pour son aide. De son côté, la prêtresse admit que leur présence avait égayé son quotidien. Nekomi promit de leur rendre visite dans l'année. Elle gagna ensuite l'hélicoptère aux côtés de Kureto, direction le QG de l'armée Impériale Japonaise.

Là, elle retrouva avec plaisir Saya et les membres de son escouade ainsi que ses serviteurs. Aoi pour sa part, retrouva un supérieur rayonnant comme un phare. Elle afficha un léger sourire : sans doute avait-il obtenu ce dont il rêvait depuis huit ans.

« Alors, dis-moi tu en es où avec notre général ? » questionna la blonde en la prenant à part.

« Eh bien, après un mois et demi passé ensemble sans s'encombrer de nos grades, et au vu de tout le soutien qu'il m'a apporté il a fini par conquérir mon cœur. » répondit Nekomi.

« Ah ! Je lui avais bien dit de ne pas désespérer. Cela fait au moins quelque chose qui nous fera chaud au cœur durant les semaines à venir. » sourit Saya.

« Il parait que les recherches sur le séraphin ont bien avancé. » reprit Nekomi.

« Oui, il est stable et ne souffre plus. Et ces nouveaux sorts de combat vont nous être très utiles face aux vampires. J'ai bon espoir qu'on s'en débarrasse enfin. » confia Saya.

« Tant mieux. De mon côté, je n'ai plus d'arme démoniaque et pas l'intention d'en reprendre une pour le moment. J'en ai discuté avec Kureto pendant le voyage, et nous avons trouvé une solution : je me chargerais de la partie instruction des soldats désormais. Je leur apprendrais quelques techniques des Ichinose, et quelques nouveaux sorts que l'on a dénichés au temple. » informa Nekomi.

« Donc pour résumer tout va bien. » conclut Saya.

« Et nous ferons en sorte que cela dure et aille de mieux en mieux. » ajouta Nekomi.

Elle s'était arrêtée devant une fenêtre. L'avenir était encore incertain, mais l'espoir était plus fort que jamais.


End file.
